


The Long Way Home - Revised

by Farley



Category: Bleach
Genre: Assault, Attempted Murder, Disguise, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Helplessness, M/M, Murder, Not Really Character Death, Prostitution, Undercover, brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farley/pseuds/Farley
Summary: After being viciously attacked in the World of the Living, Ichigo must try and find the culprit within the Soul Society.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, after finishing University just as a pandemic was starting, I swore that I would come back to this fic and make all the changes I felt it needed. All told, there is roughly another 8,000 - 10,000 words added, as well as a few obvious mistakes rectified. This story means a lot to me; it pulled me out of a good 10 year slump when it came to writing fanfic. Anime has given me a new lease on fandom life, and it was Bleach that started it all. I also decided to leave the other work up; feel free to read both and compare and to let me know what you think. Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it - again.

The Long Way Home – Revised

The Senkiamon opened onto the darkness of an unlit street in Karakura town, daylight spilling through and lighting up the road a little in front of it. The Captain of the 6th Court Guard Squad stepped though into the world of the living. 

Rukia was back in the Soul Society for a few days and as such, he knew that for all intents and purposes, Ichigo Kurosaki would be alone. Rukia would not worry for the substitute Soul Reaper going up against a few Hollows by himself. He had proved himself ten times over.

The doors to the Senkiamon closed and what little light from it was gone, leaving the Captain standing in the street. Byakuya was once again alone. Looking about he chose the path he needed to take. He was planning on settling an old score with Karakura towns’ substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo stood on the roof of his home and looked out over the town. Zangetsu was strapped to his back and he was feeling pretty content with himself. It hadn’t exactly been a difficult fight, but it had blown away a few cobwebs. As he had been going to bed, he had sensed a Hollow and had decided to simply deal with it while everyone was asleep. 

Now he was basking in the cool night air before heading back to his bed. There was always life about this town. Even in the dead of night. Ichigo smiled as he looked at the view of the town. _His_ town. He felt that familiar sense of love mingled with pride that he could in some way protect it, even if the townsfolk would never know about it. This was his home. He was here for both it and his family. Smirking at getting sentimental, he shook his head.

“All is good in the world.” He took one last look at the view before he jumped down on to the window ledge and leapt softly on to the floor of his bedroom. “And I might just get a lie-in in the morning!” He yawned as he moved towards the bed, and was about to relax into his own body, when he sensed a spiritual presence just come within range of his own. A familiar one. A strong one. Distracted, he turned towards the window, half in, half out of his body when something else caught his attention.

From the darkness of a corner in his room, a figure stepped out of the shadows and looked him in the eye. “Ichigo Kurosaki, right?” Without waiting for an answer, he seemed to point his hand towards the bed. “Die, Ichigo Kurosaki!”

There was a bright flash and a bang as he turned his head towards the strange voice; Ichigo was thrown across the room from the force of it. He fell to the floor, hard, stunned and in agonising pain. His hands flew up to his head, as if he could somehow squeeze the pain away, and he fell on to his side, curled up in the foetal position.

Ichigo was in far too much pain to notice that his attacker moved over to the body half lying, half hanging off the bed. “I have to be sure…” he said, eyeing the curled-up figure on the floor.

Ichigo could barely open his eyes but he saw the dark figure stand closer to the bed, his hand outstretched and pointing at…

Ichigo looked on in horror as he saw his physical body hanging off the bed, the darkness of the room not hiding the wet dark glossy liquid dripping from his head to the floor. “No,” he gasped, too weak from pain to do anything more than croak a whisper.

“Ichigo!”

Any movement increased the pain he was in, but he still struggled to speak. “Dad?” 

The door to his bedroom had been thrown open and his father had run in, temporarily stunned at the sight that greeted him. 

Fear spiked in Ichigo that his father would be next, but the man turned and fled out the open window, seemingly satisfied with his work. 

“D…”

Isshin Kurosaki refused to let panic or fear take the hold of him; his years of training taking over as he dived for his son on the bed. Karin stood in the doorway to his room. “Dad?” 

“Call an ambulance, Karin.” When she didn’t move immediately, he almost screamed at her. “Now!”

“Dad…” Ichigo couldn’t understand anything much more than the pain he was in, but instinct had him calling for his father.

“I’m sorry, Ichigo! I can see you! I can, I swear! I can’t help you as a shinigami. I need to keep your body alive in the hopes you can get back to it!” Isshin had his son’s body back on the bed; Ichigo finally felt the tight bands of pain that wrapped his entire body lessen and he was able to move again slightly.

“Ichigo?”

Ichigo forced himself to turn his gaze to see who had spoken his name, only to see Byakuya Kuchiki kneeling on his windowsill.

“Byakuya?! Get him out of here! Take him back to the Soul Society” He reached to his son’s neck to check his pulse. “Damn!” Isshin started doing chest compressions. “Now, damn-it! Before he dies here!” Isshin breathed into his son and began desperately doing chest compressions again. “Now!”

Byakuya could see the situation was dire and asked for no explanations; none were needed at this moment. He jumped down into the room and scooped Ichigo up off the floor, causing the younger man to scream out in pain and collapse in his arms. In the distance an ambulance could be heard. “Protect him, Byakuya.” Isshin breathed once more into his son’s lungs. In the open doorway to his bedroom now stood Karin and Yuzu. Karin had her arm around her sister, Yuzu crying, Karin just staring blankly at the scene in front of her. Ichigo struggled to open his eyes. The sound of his sisters' crying would always bring out the protector in him, but he couldn’t understand anything more than the sharp focus of pain that threatened to pull him under again. 

As Byakuya moved to the window, he spoke. “On my honour, I will protect your son, Isshin.” With those few words, Ichigo and Byakuya were flying down to the ground. 

Orihime was feeling happy. Really nervous too, but also exceptionally happy. It was late in the evening, and she was sure most of her friends would be asleep in their beds. Well, all but one of them. He was on his way now to see her. Just for a few moments. 

He had sent her a text message earlier, which had sparked off a very long text conversation that ended up with him professing his admiration for her.

She had been asked out on a date.

She was so happy she could hardly contain herself. She stopped by the butsudan for Sora and twirled. “Oh brother, you would like him, I know you would. He is strong and brave. I just know you will like him, Sora!”

At that moment, the doorbell rang. “Here he is!” She almost ran to the door but stopped long enough to gather herself together. It wouldn’t take for him to see her so keen at this stage of the game. Taking a deep breath to collect her composure, she opened the door. “Hello-”

There was no one there.

“That’s strange. I know I heard the doorbell?”

Sitting at her feet was a beautifully tied bouquet of flowers. “Oh, my goodness, they are so pretty.” She bent down to pick them up. This was what he must have meant when he said he would call round. She didn’t understand why he hadn’t given them to her in person though. She would have liked that.

“Oh well. I suppose I can ask him tomorrow.” Looking up and down the street she picked them up and brought them into the house. 

They sat in her kitchen as she rummaged around for a vase. “I know I have one in here somewhere…Ah!”

It had belonged to her grandmother and had been given to Sora, so she felt it was appropriate for her to put such beautiful flowers in it. Running the water, she took the vase over to the table in the living room where she would place her keys after coming home and, fetching a pair of scissors, she cut away the packaging and placed them in it. After a few moments moving the stems around to find the perfect spot, she leaned down and smelt them. “Such a lovely fragrance…”

The room began to spin, and she reached out to steady herself against a chair. Before her hand could find that security, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ichigo sighed. He felt so tired. A part of him was screaming with frustration, the exhaustion was eating away at him and winning. The pain in his head wasn’t just as bad though. It was there, but he felt like he was looking at it from a distance; like it wasn’t his. He started to close his eyes. He’d been looking forward to a lie-in, damn it. “You must remain awake, Ichigo! Stay awake until we get through the Senkiamon!”

“Why?” It was getting harder and harder to focus. Was he drunk? He didn’t remember drinking. He was only allowed to have a drink on special occasions with his family. It was getting harder to care too. There was pain and confusion and anger with nothing making any sense; the darkness ahead of him seemed to offer only silence and peace. It felt like there had been nothing but pain for so long…

Fingers dug deep into his arms. “Because you are dying!”

“Tired…” The dark offered freedom from the pain.

Byakuya stopped a short distance from the Kurosaki residence, watching an ambulance fly past as he summoned the gate. “Just a little longer, please. You are to remain awake, Ichigo Kurosaki!” A barked, almost panicked order. 

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t remember feeling as tired as this in his whole life. Why would anyone want to wake up to this pain when ahead in the dark you could simply sleep and feel nothing?

“No.” Ichigo welcomed the darkness as it engulfed him. 

Byakuya almost growled in frustration as he flash stepped through the gates with the young man in his arms. He could only hope that Isshin could save Ichigo’s body.

The blanket was quite cool. Soft against his skin. A breeze from an open window was flowing over his face. He didn’t really want to get up; wasn’t he off school today? Couldn’t he have a lie-in occasionally?

He heard voices although he couldn't make out what they were saying. 

Ichigo smiled as he recognised one of them. Rukia. She was back. He opened his eyes. 

The first thing he noticed was that he didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know this place. An unnamed panic swiftly tightened his chest but almost immediately he felt a sudden, soothing sensation that he knew was Zangetsu. _Peace, Ichigo…_

“You decided to wake up then, huh?

Ichigo quickly sat up. “Renji?” He looked around the room he was in and suddenly realised where he was. “This is the Kuchiki house?” It was the only place he could think of that could be this extravagant. The wall opposite his bed had a large mural on it, a scene depicting a large battle. Samurai’s fighting to the death.

Renji was sat with his feet up on Ichigo's bed. He took his feet off the sheets, as if Ichigo had reminded him where he was and what his Captain would do if he saw it.

He'd get _looked at_. 

“Yeah.” Renji leaned forward on the bed and looked him over thoroughly. “How are you feeling, Ichigo?”

Ichigo could still hear Rukia and some other voice outside the bedroom door murmuring. “Fine. Why? While we're at it, what am I doing in the Soul Society?” He looked around the room again. Normally he wouldn’t be able to afford to stay somewhere this opulent. “What am I doing _here_?”

“I don’t know if I should be the one to be telling you this.” The 6th Division Lieutenant shrugged. Someone had to. “But...” 

Renji let the word hang for a little. Ichigo saw how uncomfortable his friend was and felt an unknown fear twist his guts. “What is it? What’s going on? Tell me, Renji!”

“Ok, ok. What's the last thing you remember before waking up?” 

“Uh...” Ichigo searched through his memories. “I...” He tried to remember, but there was this huge ball of panic shaped blackness in his mind. “I... I fought and killed a Hollow. Then I went home.” Had he lost? “Obviously?" He couldn’t remember a damn thing since taking out the Hollow.

Renji shook his head. “You're missing out on what happened when you got home.” Renji sighed and reached out his hand, giving Ichigo what he thought was a comforting squeeze on the ankle. “You were attacked.”

At that moment, the door to the bedroom slid open, with Rukia and her brother coming in. 

“You're awake, I see.” Byakuya stood by the door as he closed it. Rukia came up to the bed, smiling as she sat on its edge beside him. “Ichigo! You had us all so worried.” Unable to help herself she gave him a hug. 

Ichigo turned back to Renji. “I lost in a fight?”

Rukia tutted and glared at Renji, but the Lieutenant took no notice of it. “You didn't lose in a fight. You were attacked. Some coward came into your home. He hid himself in your room and then when you were least expecting it, tried to kill you.”

“Tried to what?!” Ichigo threw back the sheets he was under only to find himself naked. He quickly covered himself back up, cheeks burning as he avoided looking at Rukia. “Damn-it! Where's my clothes?”

“Removed.” Ichigo glared at Byakuya. “For your comfort.”

“There is more to it, Ichigo.” The tone of Rukia’s voice brought his attention away from her brother.

He looked at all their faces and could only see concern. “What are you not telling me?”

Renji and Rukia looked at one another but it was Byakuya who spoke. “You weren’t attacked by someone like us. Your physical form was shot with a gun. Your father informed Rukia that you briefly died on the operating table as they removed the bullet from your brain.”

Rukia nodded. “That was two days ago, Ichigo.”

They all watched as Ichigo paled before he slumped back on to the cushions of his bed. He was looking right at Byakuya and knew there was more. He closed his eyes. “What else?” Ichigo knew Byakuya wouldn't spare his feelings by trying to soften the blow. 

He sensed rather than saw Byakuya move to the foot of his bed. “They have still to assess the seriousness of the damage. They are not... certain of your survival. They have placed you in a coma in the hope that it will aid in your recovery.”

The room was silent as they let Ichigo take in what was said. Which he was having trouble doing to be honest. His eyes flew open in panic. “Karin! Yuzu! What about my dad, are they-"

Byakuya held his hand up. “Rest assured. They were not injured. Your father is a credit to you. He kept you alive. If he had not been at hand, then you surely would have died there and then.” He sighed. “Where there is life, there is hope, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Ichigo didn’t have to be a doctor to figure out a gunshot wound to the head wasn’t good. “Yeah, but what kind of life, Byakuya?” Rukia saw the look on her friends face and spoke up, trying to offer some positive information. “If you had not been close at hand, brother, who knows what would have happened? Ichigo might have been tethered by his chain of fate.” 

“What?” Ichigo didn’t understand. It seemed like there was nothing about this he could understand. “I thought I broke my chain when I became a Soul Reaper?” 

Renji spoke this time. “You did. But you're still a mortal, Ichigo. You have a body in the real world. We don't. When you die in the real world you come to the Soul Society just like everyone else. Actually no one is sure what way it would work out. Would there even be a chain? There is nothing normal about your powers, Ichigo. Most people come here or are born here and then find their Soul Reaper powers. You have them already plus you have a mortal body. But you were still in Shinigami form when you were attacked. Just. Captain Kuchiki got you here before your body could trap you.” He shook his head. “Well, we think it would have trapped you as you aren’t dead, but in a coma.” He smacked his fist into his hand. “Whoever it was that did this is a damn coward!”

Ichigo stayed silent. It was almost too much to take in. Finally, a question came to mind that he had to ask. “Does anyone know why this happened?”

The three Soul Reapers looked at one another. Rukia spoke. “We three have talked about it. In the World of the Living, as flesh and blood, you are nothing special, Ichigo.”

Ichigo felt a smile creep on to his lips at that. “Can't really argue with you there.”

Rukia returned the smile and added a gentle pat on his knee. “You know what I mean. But here, you are one of the strongest warriors connected to the Soul Reapers. Your reputation has spread. Your skills lauded by your peers. We believe that your attack in the World of the Living, came from here.”

“You think someone from the Soul Society wants me dead?” Ichigo could hardly believe it. 

“A coward attacked you in the World of the Living. Such a dastardly act would be a lot harder to accomplish here, where you are at your strongest.” Byakuya scowled, “It is in your mortal form that you are most vulnerable. An attack here would likely result in their death, not yours. What benefit it might bring to an enemy is yet, unknown. But I do believe that enemy is here. In the Soul Society.”

It all felt like too much to take in. The last thing he knew he’d been heading to bed in the hopes of a lie-in. “What am I supposed to do?” All Ichigo wanted to do right now was pick up his sword and fight. That was simple. Easy.

“Well,” said Rukia. “We have concluded that no one must know you are here. If someone from here wanted you dead in the World of the Living, then it is for the better that they think you are still trapped in a coma. As such, you must remain here-"

He sat up quickly, furious at such an idea. “No! No way! I'm not hiding here, waiting like a coward!” A scowl crossed his face as he felt his anger rise. Why should he hide! “I want to find the bastard that did this and- and-"

Rukia sighed. “Kill him?” 

“Yes!” said Renji. Ichigo nodded his agreement.

“Neither of you will do any such thing!” Byakuya rarely let emotion taint his voice, but there was anger in it now. 

“Yes, Captain.” Renji bowed his head, suitably chastised. 

Ichigo almost snarled. “You're not my Captain! You can’t stop me-"

“I understand you are frustrated, Ichigo. But you must be smarter than your enemy. Having learned a little of how hot headed you are, I know it would be difficult for you to remain here.” Byakuya arched an eyebrow. “That is why I am proposing that we should disguise you.”

“Ichigo has next to no control in restraining his spiritual pressure. No matter the disguise, he would be instantly discovered.” Said Rukia, as she looked from her brother to her friend. She was surprised that her normally sensible brother would even suggest such a thing. 

“Which is why I propose we disguise it for him. It is better to acknowledge he will not stay here against his will. I doubt we can restrain him without employing considerable force. So, we disguise him. Physical attributes can then be changed. He will be another face in the crowd.” Byakuya reached into his robes and pulled out a leather cord on which hung a carved piece of white stone. “Put this on, Ichigo.”

Byakuya tossed the amulet to Ichigo, who caught it and examined it. “What is it?”

“It is made of Sekkiseki stone. It will sap you of enough of your spiritual energy to make you appear you have next to none. Enough to drain you of your power, but nowhere near enough to weaken you physically. You will simply be a distant relative of mine, visiting the Soul Society to ascertain if it is a suitable calling.” Byakuya shrugged. “Darken your hair, perhaps some glasses and in more tradition garb, no one will recognise you as we go about our investigations. It is your spiritual strength that distinguishes you here.”

“Thanks. I think.” Ichigo stared at the necklace in his hand. “It could work, I suppose.” He could feel it already trying to leech him of some of his energy. Then he realised something. “Hey! What about Orihime?” Ichigo sat up straighter in his bed. “She has healing powers! She could heal me!”

Renji and Rukia couldn’t help themselves as they exchanged glances. Ichigo felt his fear rising again. “But she would have already done it. If she was able. What is it you’re not telling me?”

Rukia looked to her brother, who nodded his head in approval. “I’m sorry, Ichigo. Orihime was found unconscious in her apartment. She lies in a bed in the very same hospital that you are in.” 

“What!?!”

Renji took up the story. “She was found unconscious by Uruyu. Your father rang your closest friends to tell them what had happened. Orihime never answered any of the calls to her. Uruyu found her unconscious on the floor of her apartment and called an ambulance.”

The young substitute Soul Reaper grew angrier than he thought possible. Everyone in the room felt the pressure rise as his spirit raged. “Did they try and kill Orihime too?” It was unnerving to those in the room at just how calm his voice sounded.

“From what we have been able to gather from reports from your friends, no one at the hospital can figure out what is wrong with her. They’re still running tests.” Renji scowled. “Taken by itself, I would have thought this was an illness, but both you and her on the same night? The one person who would have been able to help you? It’s connected. It must be. Attacking an innocent girl? I’d like to see how they would fair if they attacked me! What cowards!”

“We will find out what is behind all this, Ichigo.” Rukia said. She could see the anger building in Ichigo, and his spiritual pressure was still rising. “I promise.”

“If they’ve hurt her, they’ll pay for it.” No one doubted his statement, and all silently agreed with it. There was silence for a moment or two. 

“There’s something I don’t get though. Killing me in the World of the Living, only brings me here. As a Soul Reaper I have my powers. Any attack here and I’ll fight. What’s the purpose behind all this? Who have I pissed off that much that’s still alive?”

Rukia voiced her opinion. “They waited until they thought you were back in your body. They wanted you dead but now think you are in a coma. Supposedly trapped in your own flesh. Perhaps they believe you would have been stripped of your power?” Rukia shrugged her shoulders. “We don’t have all the answers. Yet. But we’re going to get to the bottom of it.” She reached out and took Ichigo’s hand in her own. “Renji and I are going back to the World of the Living. No one will know the true reason for our presence. We’ll try and find out what happened to Orihime and who it was that shot you.”

Ichigo scowled. “I can’t just stay here. I need to help!”

She could see the pain in his eyes. She wanted to comfort him and reassure him, but she knew this man in front of her. She squeezed his hand. “You can’t go back yet, Ichigo. Trust us. We are your friends. By our honour, and devotion to that friendship you can trust us to be tireless in our efforts, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Renji stood and nodded. “We will not give up. You have our word on that.”

Byakuya moved over to the bed and removed the necklace that was in Ichigo’s hand and carefully placed it around his neck. Ichigo struggled for a moment or to as he adjusted to the sensation. He felt… empty. Alone.

“Wow,” said Renji, as he stared at Ichigo. It was as if, spiritually at least, a completely different person was sat in front of him. “That thing certainly took out a lot of your spiritual pressure and then some!”

Byakuya simply nodded his agreement. “Go. Maintain your regular duties while patrolling Karakura town. Express your sympathies to Kurosaki’s family and let Isshin know that his son is safe and under my protection. Investigate in secret. Tell no one there what we believe. We do not yet know who is watching our actions and whom we may trust.”

“Of course, brother.”

“Yes, Sir. We’ll find those answers.”

They both bowed and left the room. Ichigo flopped back down on the bed. “I feel so useless!”

“It is only temporary, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“That doesn’t matter, Byakuya! I just want to…”

Byakuya moved over to the desk by the window and brought over a chair to sit next to the bed. “A warrior must know how to fight on all fronts. That includes learning patience and waiting for the right moment to strike.”

Ichigo put his arm over his eyes. “Patience isn’t exactly a virtue of mine.” He sighed in frustration. “Why are things never easy?”

Byakuya didn't reply. The room fell to silence and before long, Byakuya heard the soft regular breathing of someone fast asleep. He didn’t rise immediately but sat there watching the young soul reaper sleeping. Eventually, he rose from his seat to pull the curtains by the window. The sun was setting and red streaked an azure sky. For almost an hour Byakuya stood there and watched the sun finally sink below the horizon. 

He pulled the curtains closed and made his way to the door. Byakuya paused as his hand fell on ridge of the door, turning to look at the still figure on the bed. “Rest well, Ichigo Kurosaki. Tomorrow will bring many challenges.” Byakuya thought back to why he had been going to visit Ichigo in the first place. “For both of us.” He slipped out of the room with barely a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

“There’s no sign of a struggle.” 

Rukia stood in the centre of Orihime’s home and surveyed the damage. “Agreed.” Renji scowled. “A craven attack then by a coward. She never stood a chance.”

Both Renji and Rukia were in their gegai forms, having paid a visit to Urahara's shop. Hat and Clogs had heard what had happened and wasn’t pleased about it at all. They had left saying they would keep him informed but they hadn’t divulged the secret that Ichigo had made it back to the Soul Society. As far as Urahara was concerned, Ichigo was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, as was Orihime.

“Do you think she’ll survive?”

“Yes! Renji! Don't say such things!”

Renji realised he might have said that a little differently. “Rukia look, I don’t like it any more than you do. But someone attacked Ichigo to kill him. Why attack Orihime if not to kill her too?”

Rukia turned and Renji took a step back from her. “She was their fallback plan, in case something went wrong, like it did and Ichigo was only injured. She will survive this ordeal until we have evidence to the contrary.” She glared. “Understood?”

Renji grinned at her. “Fire! We will need that in the days to come.” He looked around Orihime’s neat little apartment and sighed. “I don't think there is much to be learnt from here.” 

She nodded, saddened at her friend’s predicament and her own inability to help her. “Agreed," she said again. “We better find somewhere to spend the night. It’s too late to go to the hospital and I don’t sense any Hollows. We may try and rest while we have the opportunity.”

Renji remembered staying at the shop the first time in a gegai in the World of the Living with a shudder. “Do we have to go back to Urahara's place? Those two kids are a pain in the a-"

“Where would you suggest we stay? We have no currency, and we can't stay at the Kurosaki's. They have enough to deal with at this moment.”

“What about here?”

“Here?”

“Yeah.” Renji looked at the place. “We could stay here. We both know she wouldn’t mind.” 

Rukia looked doubtful. “I don’t know...”

“We would be able to stop anyone from trying to rob Orihime's home by staying here. We'd be doing her a favour.” Renji wasn’t a stupid man, and he caught the scowl that was about to be aimed at him. “She's going to get better. She’s coming home. Just like you said. I really don’t think she would mind. Plus, I don’t think you would allow me to make a mess of her home” He smiled at Rukia, hoping this would help him win his case.

Rukia surveyed the apartment. It did make sense and she knew all too well that Orihime would welcome them happily. “She will be coming back. Ok. We can stay.” Renji heard the sadness in her voice. He took a step towards her, acting before he had a chance to think. 

Rukia felt an arm go around her and found herself enveloped in a hug. She relaxed into it and they stayed like that for longer than was necessary, only gently pushing him away before she could get too comfortable. She looked up into his eyes and saw so many different emotions, although the primary one was panic. She smiled as she reached up and stroked his cheek. “If I had stayed there much longer, I don’t know if I would ever want to leave, Renji.” She turned away and began to explore the rest of Orihime's home. 

For Renji it took several moments for him to grasp exactly what she had said. But when he did, it was hard to keep the smile off his face.

Ichigo opened his eyes.

“Finally. You are awake.”

Blinking, Ichigo yawned and looked down towards the bottom of the bed. The mural on the wall now showed a doorway. Steam drifted out. 

Ichigo sat up and slid out of the bed. “Hey, did you run me a bath?” Ichigo stood, forgetting for a moment that he was naked. He saw Byakuya scowl at him, but Ichigo threw him a grin.

“My servants ran you a bath. You were asleep. They did not see you. You are now my Uncle's grandchild, Jiro Kuchiki. I have let it be known that you will be staying here for a short while to see what it would be like to live here, to be a Soul Reaper.” Ichigo couldn’t have sworn to it, but for a second, he thought he saw a smirk flit over Byakuya’s features. “I mentioned it briefly in passing to Rangiku, that you are something of a wastrel. That your father has hopes that spending time here, with me, will make a man of you.” 

“Hey! Why did you have to tell her that! Everyone will know before the end of the day!” Ichigo definitely saw a smirk this time, and realised he was still naked in front of the head of the Kuchiki clan. He swiped a blanket from the bed and covered himself. He knew his cheeks were burning, which only made his embarrassment ten times worse. _Stop being so childish,_ he thought to himself.

“Come this way, Ichigo.” Byakuya walked over to the bathroom, Ichigo pausing in the doorway. “Hey. This looks alright.” The room was almost the same size as the bedroom, but in its centre stood quite a large tub that could easily hold a few people. 

Byakuya pointed to a small table by the tub. “I am assured that if you put this in your hair while it is dry and leave it for a while, when you rinse it off your hair will be black.” The Captain then indicated a small bundle on another table. “Clothes. And next to them, a pair of glasses”.

Ichigo picked up the small bottle of hair colourant off the table to examine it. “Are you sure about this? Red hair is pretty hard to colour you know.” He looked over at the blank face of Byakuya. “Ah, thanks, Byakuya. This is great.”

“You may no longer address me by my first name while you are under this guise. It would not be appropriate for someone of your supposed position to express such familiarity. Lord Kuchiki will suffice from now on.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

Byakuya nodded. “Very much so. You are not a Soul Reaper. You are now Jiro Kuchiki, so calling me by my rank is wrong and we are not familiar enough to warrant personal names. Any slip-ups in your behaviour can be explained away by your rebellious nature. On your apparent youth and lack of experience. But do try not to draw too much attention to yourself.”

Snorting, Ichigo shuffled past the Captain and forgoing the blanket, climbed into the bath. “I'll try not to, my Lord. Can’t promise you though.” Ichigo sighed as the heat from the water started to penetrate through his muscles. His eyes snapped open again. “Any word from Rukia and Renji?”

Byakuya nodded. “Nothing new. They have been to her home and saw nothing untoward.”

“Oh.”

“We will do what we can for her.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Ichigo closed his eyes and relaxed in the bath. “I just wish I could be out there helping her myself, that’s all.”

The silence stretched. Finally. “May I ask you a personal question, Ichigo Kurosaki?”

Ichigo had assumed he'd left so was a little startled to hear him speak. “Um, yeah, I guess so.” Ichigo closed his eyes and lay back again in the tub.

“Is Orihime your lover?”

The water splashed as Ichigo sat up in a hurry, flustered and more than a little surprised. “What!? No. No!” The look on Byakuya's face was giving him nothing. “Why would you ask me something like that!?”

Maintaining his usual blank look, Byakuya gave nothing away. “I was just... curious. I had previously assumed that was the case.”

Ichigo relaxed again in the tub. “I like this side of you. You’re getting quite chatty there, Byakuya.” This time Ichigo smirked as he saw the discomfort on the older man’s face at the suggestion he could be ‘chatty.’ _That was the line_? Ichigo gave him a break.

“No. She’s not my lov- girlfriend. I love her. I do. But it’s not like that. I thought maybe there might have been something. But we both just let that moment pass between us.” He turned around and reached for a bar of soap and a loofah and began scrubbing at his back. ‘I think she has a thing for Chad to be honest.”

Ichigo continued with his scrubbing, Byakuya standing by the door. After a few moments Byakuya said quietly, “I shall wait for you in the bedroom, Ichigo Kurosaki.” He slid the door shut just as Ichigo reached for the bottle of hair dye.

It was just over an hour later that Ichigo finally came out of the bathroom. He was holding the glasses and necklace in his hand. Byakuya sat at the desk with a small, neat pile of paperwork. “Is this really necessary?” He slipped the glasses on and went over to a full-length mirror that stood by the desk, dropping the charm on the pile of paperwork. “I look like an idiot." Byakuya turned and smiled as he saw Ichigo look at his transformation. 

“Far from it. You do not carry yourself with a noble bearing, but that can not be helped.” Ichigo decided not to take that as an insult. Byakuya stood and approached him, standing between Ichigo and the mirror. He reached his hands out and stopped midway to his hair. “May I?”

“Sure. You couldn’t make it much worse.” 

The corners of Byakuya's mouth twitched, but he reached out and tried to smooth the others hair down. “Your hair is damp. Why will it not stay flat?”

“Hey! I happen to like my hair all spiky and messy looking. Besides,” he muttered, “It needs way too much product to keep it down.”

“I see.” Byakuya went over to a small dressing table and came back, this time standing right behind Ichigo. “Do not tell anyone that I own such a thing.” He said it with a straight face, which made Ichigo smile. 

“I'll do my best, my Lord Byakuya.” 

Without asking this time, Byakuya opened a small jar and took some of whatever it was out, setting the little jar next to the charm. He rubbed it between his hands first and looking at Ichigo in the mirror reached his hands up to his hair. 

Ichigo said nothing as this noble Captain, a man he thought constantly had a broom up his back, started slowly rubbing and trailing his fingers through his hair. Byakuya was looking at him, never taking his eyes off Ichigo’s reflection. 

“There.” 

Ichigo started; he hadn’t been able to pull his eyes off Byakuya. Watching exactly what he was doing. _What the hell..._ His cheeks started to turn red and he felt flustered and unsure why. “Looks...” He took a deep breath to calm down and had a good look at his hair. “I suppose the one good thing about it is I look nothing like me.”

Byakuya reached over and lifted the leather cord from which hung the Sekkiseki stone. Still standing behind the young Soul Reaper, he used both hands to place it around Ichigo's neck. Then, using his left hand he pulled at the fabric of the kimono, the palm of his right-hand flush against the flesh of his chest and the stone. This time Byakuya kept his eyes down as he spoke. “It would be better if it touches your skin.” Byakuya looked up and over Ichigo's shoulder to look at him once more in the mirror, his hand still resting on the stone, his fingers cool against the flesh of Ichigo's chest. “Trust me, with your reshi restricted as it is, you will be a face in the crowd. Captain Yamamoto would probably recognise you immediately, however. Avoid him always. He is as wise as he is strong and would not be fooled.” Ichigo caught Byakuya's eyes again and saw the Captain flinch and quickly move back, giving Ichigo room to turn and look at him face on.

The words were a struggle to get out. “Any...Any word on what’s happening at the hospital? How's my dad? Yuzu and Karin??” Ichigo felt uncomfortable and weird and a little exhilarated and he didn’t know why. He needed a minute to think.

“Your condition is the same. They have placed you on life support until the swelling comes down. Your father knows you are safe here, and that has brought him some comfort.”

“I never once guessed he knew a thing about Soul Reapers. But I do remember him calling me a Shinigami that night.”

Byakuya’s face was unreadable now. “I did not realise Isshin was your father. I remember him a little. A smart man if I recall.”

“Yeah.” Ichigo felt awkward for some reason, unsettled and he didn’t know why. “Listen, give me 5 minutes and I will meet you... Hey, I'm starving. Any chance of something to eat?”

Byakuya nodded. “My apologies, Ichigo. I shall inform the kitchen to ready breakfast. Just walk straight down the hall from here. You won’t miss it.” 

Watching Byakuya leave, Ichigo felt there was more going on here than he realised. He just wasn’t sure what.

Suitably attired, Ichigo came down the hall and found himself walking through an open door into quite a large room. Byakuya was already seated, while two servants stood to the side. The ‘noble bearing jibe' was still ringing in his ears so Ichigo approached Byakuya and bowed. “Good morning, cousin.” This was going to be easy.

Byakuya raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow. “You shall address me as Lord Byakuya while you are under my roof, Jiro.” He cast his eyes back down to continue his meal. “Is that understood?”

Ichigo felt the heat rise to his cheeks and meekly nodded, before sitting down. He glanced over to the servants who, although they weren't smiling, he could tell they were amused.

Helping himself to something to eat, keeping his gaze down, Ichigo was surprised when Byakuya dismissed the servants. 

“We must maintain the illusion, Ichigo.” It was said softly, and feeling a little sheepish, Ichigo nodded. 

“Yeah, I know. What’s the plan for today then?”

“I have given this some thought. This is the family seat of the Kuchiki clan. We are close to the North Gate of the Seireitei. An hour’s ride at a leisurely pace will see us there. I believe if we can discover if there are any peculiarities concerning what happens when a mortal who is also a Soul Reaper, dies in the World of the Living, we may find a start on the path of who has done this.”

“I guess. How are we going to do that?” Ichigo groaned. “The Department of Research and Development! Can’t we just go to Urahara's?”

“I am sure Urahara is intelligent, but I doubt he has the resources we may need.” 

Ichigo said nothing. From his tone, he got the impression Byakuya was not a big fan of Urahara. 

Breakfast continued in silence for a while. 

“Any word on Orihime?” Ichigo whispered.

“No new reports. I shall inform you of any new developments. This I promise to you. Now. We must ready ourselves to go to the Seireitei. We shall stay there in my Captain's quarters for the time being. I have acquired some clothes for you. Are you ready to leave, Jiro?” Byakuya stood up and smiled at Ichigo. 

Ichigo stood and felt some small measure of amusement that he had seen the Captain of the 6th squad smile. “Yes, Lord Byakuya.” Ichigo smirked, tempering the good behaviour with a note of insolence. 

Although he didn’t look at Ichigo, Byakuya smiled. 

Isshin was fast asleep when Rukia peeked her head round the door of Ichigo's private room. She wasn’t prepared however, for the sight that awaited her. Ichigo was lying on the hospital bed, a ghastly white colour with a drip into his arm, monitors and lines attached to his various parts of his body. She couldn’t help the gasp of shock that escaped her.

“Huh?” Isshin lifted his head from the foot of Ichigo's bed and stared bleary eyed at her. “Oh. Rukia.” He turned to Ichigo and smiled. “Look who's here, son. Rukia. Your old...roommate.” There were no more secrets now. Isshin rubbed at his eyes before reaching out and taking his son's hand. Rukia came into the room, her feet like lead, afraid of the possibilities in front of her. “Dr. Kurosaki, I-" She wasn’t sure what to say. To her, Ichigo was simply back in the Soul Society. This body in front of her looked empty; abandoned. Wrong somehow. She held back a shudder.

“It's ok, Rukia. God knows this is hard enough, but I know his friends are strong and true. I know it. Please,” he gestured at a chair opposite him. “Have a seat.”

She nodded and sat down. “How is he?”

It took a moment for Isshin to respond. He never took his eyes off Ichigo as he spoke. Rukia tried not to look at him, until she thought it cowardly. Then she looked at her friend.

_ It's like he really isn’t there,  _ she thought to herself, _like he is gone and will never return._ She restrained the shiver that ran down her back at that thought. 

“The Doctors are pleased that the swelling seems to be coming down. They're hoping to run some scans. To see the level of damage.” Isshin sighed. “They say he might never wake up, Rukia. That even if he does, he won’t be the same.” He choked back a sob and took a moment to catch his breath. “They say if he wakes up, he will never walk again and that his mind may not be what it once was.” He nodded towards the charts at the base of the bed. “My son is such a fighter. I can’t believe that he will ever give up.” 

“I know he won't. I’ve seen Ichigo fight. I've never seen him give up on anything.” Rukia turned to look over at Isshin; saw the tears in his eyes. She didn’t know what to say to him. 

Silence pervaded the room. Rukia kept looking and then looking away from Ichigo. It was so difficult to compare this... shell, with the man back in the Soul Society. She spoke to fill the void. “How are Yuzu and Karin?”

Isshin wiped wearily at his face, exhaustion written over his whole body. “Not good. Yuzu cries every time she comes here. Karin comforts her, but that girl is angry. She sees spirits too. She can sense that Ichigo isn’t here. But she thinks that's because he's dead inside.” Isshin looked over to Rukia. “How is he?”

Rukia smiled, as much to reassure Isshin as to hide her own true feelings. “He is well. Concerned for your well-being. For his sisters.” She reached out and took Isshin’s other hand in her own. “He is under the protection of my brother, Captain Kuchiki. Your son does you such credit. I have seen him win battles that other’s thought impossible, much to their own folly. Ichigo…Ichigo will overcome this trial. You all will.”

Isshin nodded. Tears ran down his face. “I don’t think Ichigo ever understood just how proud I am of him. I’ve always been so proud of my children. Yuzu took up the role of nurturer when their mother died. Karin became this tough cookie, as if that would ever stop me worrying about her. But Ichigo…” He turned to look at his son. “Ichigo became so responsible. Protective. Not just of his family. Everyone and everything fell under his care.”

Rukia laughed a little. “That does sound like Ichigo to be honest. Caring for the world.”

“The next time you see him, tell him from me. I love him.”

Rukia squeezed his hand tight. “I will. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Under different circumstances, Ichigo would have found himself enjoying this day a lot more than he would have thought possible.

When they had finally left the Kuchiki home, Ichigo had asked Byakuya to talk to him. Anything to keep his mind busy, to stop himself from thinking of the true realty of the situation they were now in. Ichigo had enjoyed listening to Byakuya talk about some of the more notable members of his family down through the ages. It had passed some time.

“It is not hard to see you have never ridden a horse before.”

Ichigo shrugged with a smile. “Not much call for it back home. If I’m really stuck, I just catch a bus or use my bike.” 

Ichigo and Byakuya rode together and already the Seireitei was visible in the distance. “What’s the plan then?” asked Ichigo. “Break into R and D and try to find out about mortal Soul Reapers?”

“That is our last course of action, Ichigo.” Byakuya was silent for a moment. “You may have to find reason to visit there. It will assuage their curiosity, for I have no doubt they have all heard of your upcoming tour. Perhaps later we can think of some reason to pay them a visit.” Byakuya sighed, worried now about exposing Ichigo to any danger. “We should not have come here and risked you like this. It would be better if no one saw you. In fact, it would be better if I could somehow attain this information myself. You do not know any of the people and likely would only draw suspicion upon yourself.” 

Ichigo just snorted. “Hey, I’m not exactly stupid you know and there is no way in hell I’m just going to sit back at your place staring at the walls. I ranked quite high in my schools over all tests.” He arched his back, stretching out the kinks in it. “So, ah, yeah, don’t count me out yet. Although, this is going to be a special kind of hell. I just know it.”

Byakuya remained silent and after a moment or two, Ichigo managed to slow his horse down a little so they were riding side by side, rather than him a little in front. “There’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you, Byakuya, if you don’t mind?”

“You are going to ask whether I mind or not, so please, ask away.” Byakuya smirked, which Ichigo caught.

_He’s relaxing around me more and more,_ he thought. He smiled at the realisation. Byakuya was usually so closed off and cold. Today had been a revelation and he found himself hoping that when this was all over, they would maybe end up closer friends because of it. Ichigo was enjoying being in his company. “So… Why were you coming around to see me that night? I mean, I know you’ve been to the World of the Living before…” _Damn! I shouldn’t have said that!_ Ichigo remembered the very first time he had ever seen Byakuya and it hadn’t been pleasant. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt guilty for bringing up their first meeting up again. _I was the one that almost died, yet I don’t want to hurt his feelings by mentioning it?!?_ Ichigo sighed and looked over at Byakuya. Gone was the relaxed, pleasant company and now his face was set in stone. “Look, I’m sorry, ok? If it’s any consolation, it’s water under the bridge as far as I’m concerned.” 

The 6th Division Captain pulled on the reigns of his horse and stopped. Ichigo was a little taken aback by this and had to figure out how to make his horse loop back so he could stop by the Captain.

“You do not need to offer me an apology, Ichigo Kurosaki. Actually, I was coming to see you about that very night.” Byakuya looked straight into Ichigo’s eyes. “I do want to talk to you about it all, but I do not believe now is the time.” He could see the puzzlement in Ichigo’s face. “I promise. Tonight, when we are alone and secure, I will tell you the full of it.” Byakuya smiled and Ichigo felt more reassured. 

“I think I’m getting used to you smiling. You don’t have to tell me, not if you don’t want to. I’m ok with it.”

“You are so easy going, Ichigo Kurosaki.” Byakuya couldn’t help himself and laughed, startling the younger man.

Ichigo blinked and started to smile in return. “It’s nice to see that you can actually laugh, Byakuya. It suits you. I used to think your face would crack if you so much as smiled.” _This is easy! Why did I ever worry about talking to you?_

_ “ _ You are too kind, I’m sure.” They started off again, keeping pace with one another. “I know my responsibilities. My duty to my family. To my oath as a Soul Reaper. I turned my heart to stone after my beloved wife’s death as it was easier to feel nothing rather than linger in pain. I have obeyed all orders without question and worked my way up through the squads. No one could ever say I used my position and privilege to gain rank. However, of late, I have wondered if I have perhaps been a little too blind to the word of honour, rather than it’s deeper, more personal meaning. My honour means so much to me…” He sighed. “No. Now is not the time. We are almost within the patrol region for the Seireitei. It would be better if you moved behind me as we approach.”

Ichigo reached out his hand and placed it over Byakuya’s, startling the older man. “We can talk if you want. But your honour holds no mark on my account, Byakuya. I promise you that.” Byakuya flinched as if touched by a hot iron and looked straight up into Ichigo’s eyes; the younger man wouldn’t let him pull his hand back and refused to turn his gaze away. Byakuya tore his eyes away first and Ichigo took his hand back.

The horses continued to move and both men rode in silence, as if unsure and uneasy about what had just happened. 

Ichigo let his horse fall behind Byakuya, staring at the reign in his hands, full of puzzlement and confusion. Once again there was that moment of exhilaration and uncertainty and he felt like his brain was screaming at him. There were so many different emotions all at once. Compassion for Byakuya’s predicament in forcing himself to apologise for almost killing him at their first meeting. Why didn’t he realise none of that mattered anymore? Ichigo realised he had come to think a lot of the man in front of him. They were friends now. Good friends even. It was almost like he had a… Ichigo suddenly looked up and at the tall straight noble back in front of him. “No way.” He whispered to himself, a little shocked at what he was thinking. “No way…”

Ichigo had stayed behind Byakuya all the way up to the Spirit gate, both men riding their horses in silence. Which suited Ichigo just fine. His mind was a mess. He couldn’t focus on any one single thought but jumped from one wild notion to the next. Then dismissing it on the fact he must be crazy; locked up somewhere for his own safety seemed like the most likely scenario.

All which meant that he wasn’t paying attention when Byakuya stopped his horse.

Ichigo was about to ride on past Byakuya when the other man reached out and grabbed the reigns of the horse. “Jiro! I will not tell you again to pay attention.”

“Huh?” Ichigo was jolted to a stop and finally paid attention to his surroundings. They were at the North Spirit Gate. He realised he had been called Jiro and figured that someone somewhere was watching. He bowed his head, as if embarrassed. “My apologies, Lord Byakuya.” He looked over at his ‘cousin’. “I will try harder.”

“See that you do.” Byakuya softened his expression. “If this is going to be your life, if you wish to enrol in the Soul Reaper Academy, you must learn to focus.” Byakuya gave him a look that spoke volumes. “To pay attention to your surroundings.”

Ichigo nodded, accepting the kind tone as an apology of sorts for the pretence of the harsh words spoken to maintain their act. “I will try harder.” Ichigo grinned at him, “My Lord.”

Byakuya spurred his horse on. Ichigo followed.

“Welcome back, Captain Kuchiki.” Ichigo pulled a little too hard on his reigns and the horse showed displeasure by stamping its foot. The guard on the gate almost laughed until he turned back and saw the Captain’s face. “You and your party may pass, sir.”

Byakuya turned to face forward and spurred his horse on. “Thank you, guard. Come, Jiro.”

Ichigo couldn’t help smirking at the guards as they rode past, sticking his tongue out at them for good measure.

He could tell this entrance was used frequently; people seemed to be more relaxed here. There was even a cafe where people were sitting with their family; two small children were running around laughing while playing chase.

“It’s so different...” 

He hadn’t meant to be overheard but Byakuya replied as if asked a question. “Souls that come here from the World of the Living, they died content and in peace. I will admit we do not fully understand why some come here and some are lost to each other. But there is time for all to come to know peace.” He turned his head to briefly look at Ichigo. “Time is the healer of many wounds.”

Ichigo frowned and continued riding in silence. Inside however, he was still trying to come to grips with what he knew. Well, what he thought he knew and what he thought he knew was that Byakuya had feelings for him. It was a difficult thought. The man had always seemed so cold; heartless; cruel even. Yet Ichigo was imagining that such a man could have feelings. Feelings for him! Every time he thought of it, he thought of the look of Byakuya’s face, Ichigo thought it was possible. But when he thought of the man he knew, all he could picture was the emotionless robot who had been willing to let his sister die, who would have executed her himself as a lesson to others.

_ Ok then. How do you feel about him? _

Another little treacherous thought, but this time he had no clue as to where it had come from. Ichigo turned away from looking at the streets to stare at the back of the man riding in front of him.

Well, he liked Byakuya. More so from the last 24 hours than he would have thought impossible before. Even after… everything, he had never actually felt any negative thoughts about the man. He did think he was a stuck-up snob who always looked down his nose at him, but he didn’t really spend that much time with him. Well, until recently. Byakuya had been nice that last time Ichigo had come back to the Soul Society with Rukia and Renji and they had all had dinner together in the barracks. 

Ichigo could say he did like the guy. Plus, he was enjoying being in his company. It felt weirdly comfortable even though Byakuya could come across as rather stiff and sullen. But, Ichigo had never thought about a guy like that before. To be fair he hadn’t really thought about a woman like that before either. For a while he thought maybe he and Orihime might have gotten together, but that had just frizzled out. He knew he liked women, and there had been that brief idolisation of an English footballer, but even know he didn’t know if that was more about the man or the game. He smiled at the thought of it, but did he really like guys?

Ok. Right then. Ichigo thought of that moment back in Byakuya's bedroom. That little swirl of exhilaration that he hadn’t been able to pin down at the time. He thought of that moment going in a different direction. Byakuya's hand on his chest, his body tight against Ichigo's back and instead of that hand pulling away, this time it slid slowly down to cover his heart, Byakuya never taking his eyes off Ichigo's in the mirror. 

Ichigo closed his eyes...

_ He turned slowly, Byakuya letting his hand slide over Ichigo's body until the younger man was flush against him. He looked up into those dark eyes and their mouths moved towards one another, slowly; an ache to touch him sweet and desperate at the same time. Almost... _

“I will not ask again, Jiro! Bring our bags and follow me into my quarter’s!”

Ichigo, his mind elsewhere was already flustered and at the sound of Byakuya's voice, hadn’t realised his horse had stopped on its own or even that they had reached the Seireitei. “Yes sir! Right away!” Ichigo growled a little as he realised, he had an audience for his one-man idiot show. He tried to get off the horse, but he suddenly realised that Ikaku was one of the people watching him, throwing him off guard. Somehow, he managed to misjudge the swing his leg took to get off the horse. The horse, sensing that the useless rider was getting off, gave a little well-timed prance and Ichigo slid off awkwardly, along with their 2 bags, falling hard to his knees.

Byakuya had entered his company's building, so the stern Captain wasn’t there to discourage the laughter. “Good Lord, this uncoordinated oaf wants to join the 13 Court Guard Squad? Does he even have any spiritual energy?” Ikaku stopped smiling and turned to a Soul Reaper Ichigo didn't know. “Leave the kid alone. If I remember correctly, you weren’t exactly Reaper material yourself.” Ikaku scratched at his chin in thought. “If I remember correctly, you got in on your 3rd attempt?”

“Hey! Whose side are you on?” Ichigo smirked as he turned to gather up his bags, a little bit more than pleased that Ikaku had stood up for him. He looked up in time to see Ikaku and the others walk away talking heatedly about entrance exams. Ichigo grabbed the bags and made his way to follow Byakuya.

Walking down a short corridor, he almost walked by the open door to Byakuya's office. 

Inside, Byakuya was seated at his desk, and standing in front of it was someone he didn’t know. “Mihane Shirogane; this is Jiro Kuchiki, a distant cousin who has... an interest in becoming a Soul Reaper.”

Ichigo could almost feel the disdain in those words, and even though he knew it was an act, he suddenly felt foolish and awkward in front of this stranger. However, he set their bags down carefully and bowed in greeting. “Good day, Mihane Shirogane. It is an honour to meet one of the 6th Squad.”

Ichigo stood up straight after he saw the bow returned. Shirogane now had his back turned to his Captain and he offered Ichigo a smile as he spoke. “Welcome, Jiro Kuchiki. I hope your time here will result in another member of the noble Kuchiki House becoming a Soul Reaper.” Shirogane turned back to his Captain. “If that’s all, sir, I will go and attend to my duties.” He bowed to his Captain and as he left, he offered Ichigo an encouraging smile. The door closed quietly behind him.

Ichigo came up to the desk. He could feel all those thoughts running riot in the back of his head and felt a little embarrassed, as if Byakuya could somehow read his mind. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Standing in front of the man in question was certainly not the time for an internal debate. He smiled. “I think you might actually be enjoying this a little, Byakuya.”

Byakuya nodded, seemingly engrossed in a document in his hand. “A little, I must confess. More so that I am getting to be in your company. If not for the circumstances of this situation, this would be an altogether more enjoyable experience.”

A smile came to Ichigo's face, and he wondered at how easy it was to be in this man's company. He felt his stomach swirl and his face flush as the sudden thought came unbidden in his mind of the two of them kissing. He took a deep breath again and calmed himself. “Those depths of yours are pretty well hidden, but they're there all the same.” He turned his head to the door as he felt a spiritual pressure he thought he recognised approach. Byakuya smiled at Ichigo. “I suspected it to take longer for her to get to you.”

Well, that confirmed that then. “Really? I thought she’d be waiting behind the door of your office for me.” He moved to one side as she knocked on the door. She entered as Byakuya was in the middle of telling her to come in.

“Hello, Captain Kuchiki.” Rangiku poked her head round the door, her gaze landing on, ‘Jiro’ immediately. “Hi there. You must be Jiro!” She strode into the room and Ichigo forced his eyes up to her face. He could never figure out how she managed to keep from exposing herself. She was too smart not to have noticed and arched an eyebrow that was designed to make Ichigo blush. He bent his head low in greeting. “Hello.”

“Jiro,” Byakuya spoke and Ichigo didn’t have to turn to know that he was reverting to type. “May I introduce Assistant Captain Rangiku Matsumoto of 10th Squad.” Ichigo marvelled at how aloof and cold the 6th squads Captain could sound, yet only moments earlier had been smiling. Ichigo blushed at the thought that maybe he alone got to see that side of Byakuya. Rangiku thought it was adorable but failed to recognise it had nothing to do with her.

“Jiro!” Ichigo stumbled back a little, bumping into the desk behind him. He heard a quiet, ‘harrumph' that he guessed Rangiku was meant to hear, but she ignored. “Oh, Captain Kuchiki. I was hoping you would let me take Jiro on a little tour of the Seireitei. Introduce him to a few people.” She pouted at him and Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya too, trying to get him to realise that he wanted to go. “Show him around the place.”

Byakuya saw what Ichigo wanted to do. “Very well. It will keep him out of my way for a couple of hours while I catch up on the reports. Go Jiro, and make sure to show the proper respect to those you meet.”

Ichigo turned his back to Rangiku and winked at Byakuya before bowing. “Yes, Lord Byakuya. I will show the up most respect to your colleagues. Thank you, Lord Byakuya.”

She kept having the same dream.

She could hear water running but she couldn’t see it for the mist. The ground beneath her slowly became soggy, but she knew something was waiting for her in the mist behind her. She couldn’t turn back and before long she was having trouble walking. She would fall to her knees only to feel the ground slowly climb up over her limbs. She would watch in horror as she started to sink into the ground and despite her cries, no one came to help. She sank slowly but surely into the ground, screaming all the time for someone to help her, as the dirt would finally claim her face and then there was nothing until the dream repeated itself. Or some other, horrific nightmare would start, repeating itself until a new terror came after her.

_ “How is she?” _

_ “Heart rate rose but then dropped again. Same as always.” _

_ “Why won’t you wake up, Orihime?” _

_ “Run those tests and get back to me asap.” _

_ “Yes, Doctor.” _

__

__

“Are you going back to the hospital tonight, Rukia?”

Renji was sat at the kitchen table, more than happy that they weren't staying with Urahara. Renji was very happy to be able to shut those two little brats up by saying they wouldn’t be staying there. Urahara was ok, but those two kids annoyed the hell out of him for some reason.

Rukia was sitting opposite him, and unable to help herself, she gave a shudder. “I should.” She lifted her head from her meal and Renji could see how close to tears she was. “I feel so disloyal. The hospital is the last place I want to go to, Renji. It’s so terrible!”

He reached out and took her hand. “I can come with you this time.” He noticed her looking at his hand in hers and tried to move it, but she held on tight.

“I’d rather fight a Hollow, if I’m being honest and I feel ashamed that I feel that way.” Rukia still had her head bowed, her eyes never leaving his hand. 

“You know he’s ok though. Back in the Soul Society, right?” Renji tried to gently pull his hand away and failed. He recognised it for the losing fight that it was and stopped trying.

A nod of her head. “I know. But Renji. It’s so hard to see him lying there. So weak and helpless.” She looked up this time, her eyes bright with tears. “It’s like looking at someone else. It’s not Ichigo lying there. It’s a shell. A broken shell.” She choked back her tears. “It’s Ichigo but defeated and shattered. Ichigo lost.”

“Hey!” Renji reached out his other hand and wiped a stray tear that ran down her cheek. “Ichigo will win. Ichigo has never given up. Never. He will win this time too.”

Rukia smiled, but he could see the defeat there and it didn’t sit well on her. “Ichigo has no control over this. His body is damaged, and it looks like it might be beyond the repair of any Doctor.”

Renji snorted. “His body! We both know he doesn’t need it. If needs be, he can live in the Soul Society, become a proper Reaper.”

“But his family need it. They need him with them.”

Renji bowed his head. “Ichigo will go on, either in his body, or in the Soul Society. But you’re right. His family need him. The best way we can help them is to figure out what happened to Orihime. She can cure him, right?”

He felt her other hand raise his chin up and he had to look in her eyes. “I’m going to kiss you, Renji. If that’s ok?”

“Huh?” Renji thought he’d heard that wrong.

Rukia leaned in closer. “I don’t want there to be any doubt in your heart. Nothing that you can use to convince yourself later that this wasn’t meant the way I want you to take it. I am going to kiss you because I love you. I have spent too long ignoring my heart. It has been hurt by my lack of attention to it. Seeing Ichigo like that…” She shook her head. “All I wanted at that moment, at seeing my dear friend lying in bed so helpless, all I wanted was you by my side. Holding my hand and giving me your strength. To know that the man I love with all my heart, should know my feelings for him, because otherwise, what is the point in having a heart?”

“You…” Renji didn’t notice the tears that ran down his face. Something inside him broke and for a moment, Rukia could feel his spiritual pressure rise beyond anything she had felt from him before. “You love me?” Zabimaru howled in triumph as it finally grasped the power that had somehow always been held back from it.

A smile graced her lips and without a word, she did as she had promised, and kissed him.

“So, how are you finding it staying with Captain Kuchiki? And don’t worry, you can tell me anything.” She winked at him, to emphasise exactly just how trustworthy she could be.

So far, Ichigo hadn’t really spoken that much as Rangiku had shown him around the Seireitei. He had found it interesting as he had never really had the time to get a proper look at the place before. 

“Oh.” He realised suddenly that she had turned to more personal matters, and as he had a plan in his head now on how to get the information they needed, he decided to let her think he would open to her on a more personal level. “Well,” he had taken to speaking more quietly as he wanted ‘Jiro’ to be as far from his true personality as possible. “It’s ok, I guess. To be honest, he’s a lot more formal than my father and mother at home.” He bowed his head, as if embarrassed. “I never realised I had it so good back at home. Lord Byakuya is very strict.”

“He makes you call him, Lord?” Rangiku shook her head a little sadly. It certainly seemed like something Byakuya would do, so why was she surprised? “Well, I suppose if you want to join the Soul Reapers, then you do need to learn a little discipline.” It was the best she could come up with.

“I suppose I do.” ‘Jiro’ shook his head and looked up pleadingly at Rangiku. “I’m really not interested in being a fighter! My dad thinks I should join to bring honour to our house, and I think I do want to join, but I don’t want to be a fighter! I want to-” 

Rangiku stepped back a little, shocked by this outburst. “What do you want to do, Jiro?”

Ichigo cast his eyes down. “I’m sorry for my outburst. It wasn’t appropriate for me to speak to you like that.”

“Hey.” Ichigo felt his chin being lifted, and he found himself looking into sincere, gentle eyes. “You can tell me.”

Feeling a little bad now for lying, but knowing it had to be done, Ichigo shrugged. “Well, I’m not completely sure. I like the idea of taking care of people, but my father said no one from the Kuchiki clan has ever served in the 4th division. But then I thought if I studied, I could join R and D! I could still help look after people that way, couldn’t I?” 

Rangiku thought of Captain Kurotsuchi and repressed a shudder. “Well, yes, I suppose so. But if you really want to join the medical team, you should stand your ground. That, I would have thought, would be more important than what someone else might think of you.”

“I don’t know exactly what I want to do, but my father is at least right that I need to make up my mind. Hey, could we go visit both of those divisions? I can see for myself what they are like? It might help me decide.”

Rangiku had actually planned on taking Jiro to the recreation hall next, so she could introduce him to whoever was there and perhaps share a Saki or two with him, but now that she knew his reasons for being here on this enforced trip under the ever-watchful eye of Byakuya Kuchiki, she felt a little bad that she had been leading him in to trouble on his first day here. “Alright. We’ll go to both, how’s that?”

“That sounds great, Lieutenant Matsumoto!”

“You’re not a Soul Reaper yet.” She thought of the poor kid having to call his cousin, Lord all the time. “Call me, Rangiku.”

Byakuya sat at his desk, waiting for Ichigo to return. 

His paperwork was almost complete, but it lay before him as an excuse should anyone walk in. The thought that Ichigo was out there with Rangiku was worrying him a little. It would be so easy for Ichigo to get too comfortable around Rangiku and let slip something, or for him to fall out of character. 

At that moment, he felt once again the unique spiritual pressure that was Rangiku and allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment in preparation for her entrance.

The door was knocked and slid open. “We’re back, Captain.”

Byakuya stood up but remained behind his desk. “So I see.” He looked around her to see Ichigo standing. “I trust Jiro has done nothing to besmirch the name, Kuchiki?”

For a moment, Byakuya saw a flame spark in her eyes, but it was gone in an instant. “Not at all. Jiro Kuchiki has been nothing but a pleasant, affable young man, who I am sure will go far if he decides to join the Soul Society!” She turned to Ichigo. “Feel free to seek me out whenever you have some spare time. I can introduce you to some other people.” Turning back, she bowed to Byakuya. “Thank you, Captain Kuchiki. I would be more than happy to take your cousin under my wing if you should find yourself busy again. Goodbye, sir.”

“Goodbye, Lieutenant Matsumoto.”

Ichigo bowed to Rangiku. “Thank you once again.”

Rangiku stood up straight and winked at him. “See you later, kiddo.”

With that she was gone, and Ichigo stepped into the office and, with his back to Byakuya, shut the door. When he turned, he had a smirk on his face. “What have you done, Ichigo?”

Byakuya sat as Ichigo came into the room, so he too sat down opposite the Captain. “I know what happens to someone who is a mortal Soul Reaper who dies in the real world.”

Byakuya tried hard to keep the surprise off his face. “And how on earth did you manage that?”

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, a smug look on his face and his hands behind his head. “Well, I painted this picture for Rangiku. That I was someone who was going against family tradition. That I didn’t want to be a fighter, but rather a medic or join the Research and Development team. She might be a little pissed at you for treating me so badly, but it got me a tour of both places and I figured I could just ask the question straight out.”

Ichigo watched as an eyebrow was raised at him. He gulped. “And may I ask how I am treating you badly?”

“Oh that? Just by trying to straighten me out. Your very formal and a little disappointed in me for acting up.” Ichigo saw nothing on Byakuya’s face, but he could tell he wasn’t altogether pleased at that. “If it’s any consolation, I did explain that I was a bit of a spoiled brat and that it might be good for me to spend some time with you, that I needed to grow up a little. I had to be the family disappointment to earn her sympathy. To gain her trust I told her I was hoping to join up as a medic or in R and D.”

“I… see.”

“Hey, you’re not really mad, are you? It did get me the answers we needed.”

Sighing quietly, although privately amused, Byakuya shook his head. “I suppose not.”

“Good. You had me worried there.”

“Well, what did you discover? What happens to a mortal Soul Reaper who dies in the mortal realm?”

“That’s just it. Nothing.”

“Nothing?” 

“Well, nothing out of the ordinary. If I had been fully in my body when attacked, then I would simply have been stuck there until I either recovered or died. Unconscious. Like anyone else. I might have needed the Kunso, just like some, but not everyone Once dead, I would simply pass to the Soul Society and there would be no reduction in my powers. Apparently, it’s happened twice before within recorded history and nothing out of the ordinary happened.”

“There is nothing to be gained by anyone here by killing you in the mortal world?” Byakuya leaned back in his chair, thinking.

Ichigo spoke without really thinking. “Well, not by a Soul Reaper anyway.”

“What did you say?”

Ichigo shrugged, but Byakuya could tell he was getting angry. “Ichigo. Remain calm. Despite your Sekkiseki stone, I can feel your spiritual pressure begin to rise.” Byakuya’s hand twitched, as he restrained himself from reaching out to offer some little comfort. He felt a little swell of disappointment that he could not just touch him. “Do you have any enemies in the world of mortals? Perhaps this has more to do with that world than this?”

“It doesn’t feel that way...”

Byakuya silently breathed a sigh of relief. His spiritual pressure was reducing once more. He sometimes forgot just how powerful Ichigo was.

“That’s it! I knew there was something.” He grinned at Byakuya and the other leaned closer over the table. “It’s been fuzzy since it happened, but I just remembered. The guy who shot me... He looked me in the eye as he did it. I was in my Shinigami form. He shot at my physical body, but he could see me. He looked at me as he pointed the gun at my physical body as he said, ‘Die, Ichigo Kurosaki.’”

Byakuya nodded thoughtfully. “Then there can be no doubt. It is connected to this realm if he could see you in your Shinigami form. Someone here wanted you dead. Someone wanted you here.” 

Ichigo started as Byakuya slammed his hand down hard on his desk. “This is highly vexing!”

“I think you’re the one who needs to take a deep breath. Let’s put it this way. Killing me out there puts me here. How does that benefit anyone?

Byakuya watched as Ichigo started to turn a charming shade of red but was distracted by a knock on the door. He watched as Ichigo became Jiro, simply by straightening up and placing his hands in his lap. “Enter.”

A member of squad six was stood at the door, carrying a tray. “We noticed you were still at your desk, sir. We took the liberty of preparing you both a meal.” Byakuya nodded and the tray was placed softly on his desk. “Thank you, Touma. That was thoughtful.”

Free of the tray, Touma bowed, and moved backwards out of the room. “Not at all, sir. Thank you, sir.” The door slid close again.

“That was a surprise.”

“I'm sorry?”

Ichigo moved closer to examine the food and Byakuya held back a smile at how easily Ichigo had engrained himself into his world. No one else would dare be so relaxed around him. No one. It was a pleasant change.

“Well,” Ichigo had chopsticks in his hand now and was poking at something he couldn’t quite identify until he started munching on it. “They were nice bringing you food without being asked. Sorry, Byakuya, but I kind of imagined that most in your squad would hate you.” He munched happily. “This is really good!” He looked up from his examination as he realised how oblivious he was being. “Sorry.”

“Those men and women who come under my command...” Byakuya trailed off. He felt ashamed talking about loyalty to this man. He sighed. “Sometimes I too am surprised. I can't say I have been easy on them. I could never be easy on them. But they know when they come into my squad, that they are the best. I will only allow them to get better. I am... proud of them.”

“They know.” Ichigo smiled as he reached for another bite to eat. “Better eat up before it’s all gone, Byakuya. This undercover work has me starved!” He nabbed a piece of fish off the platter. “Hey, where do we actually sleep tonight?” He ducked his head as he felt the blush start up again so was off guard when the fish he held in his chop sticks disappeared. He glanced up sharply to see Byakuya quietly chewing. For good measure he raised his eyebrow. Ichigo couldn’t help it and tried to stifle a laugh.

It had grown dark outside, and Ichigo was feeling tired as he watched Byakuya sort through the rota’s and other paperwork for the next day. He was daydreaming when his head slipped off the side of his hand, startling both him and Byakuya.

“Apologies, Ichigo.” The Captain folded the paper he was working on and set it to one side, stood and walked over to the bookcase that was behind his desk. Ichigo couldn’t exactly see what he had done, but the case swung open to reveal another room.

“Wow. You have a secret passage?”

“No.” 

“It looks like a secret passage. A secret passage would be so cool.”

Byakuya stood to the side so Ichigo could see. “It’s not a secret. Everyone knows this is where I stay if I am needed at the Seireitei. These are my quarters. The office is part of that.”

Ichigo walked in, muttering. “A secret passageway would be way cooler.” It wasn’t exactly luxurious; nothing compared to when he had been at the Kuchiki residence. There was a doorway leading off this room, which Ichigo assumed must be a bathroom. “Don’t you need a conference room or something? What with being a Captain and all?”

Byakuya followed him in and closed the door behind him. “That is elsewhere in the building. There is more than enough room for both of us. I could have gotten you another bed within the barracks, but I thought it best you remained out of the way.”

“Yeah, probably for the best, I guess.” He looked at the bed and felt his stomach swirl at the thought of them in it together. How was he supposed to sleep in the bed next to Byakuya when he suspected Byakuya had feelings for him? As usual, his mouth opened, and nonsense came out. “You prefer to sleep on the left or the right? I know some people like sleeping on their favourite side, but you know I only have a single bed, so I kinda sleep on both the left and the right.” _Oh, dear God, would you please stop babbling, you idiot!_

“I will simply pull out the cot that is stored in the cupboard and sleep on that.”

Ichigo felt like such an idiot. _You’re disappointed, aren’t you?_ He blushed, felling stupid and flustered. So much so he wasn’t prepared for what Byakuya said next.

“May we talk now? There is something weighing heavily on me, and although I am burdened by it... I feel I must…” Byakuya paused, trying to find the right word. “Explain myself.”

Ichigo gulped and turned around to face him. “You don’t have to.”

“That is kind, but you know it is a lie.” Ichigo sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and suddenly realised he was sitting on this man’s bed. It brought a heat to his cheeks that he wished he could control. He wished he could stop thinking about Byakuya like that. Byakuya took a nearby stool, set it in front of Ichigo and sat down, facing him.

“Ichigo. I must ask you for your forgiveness.”

Scowling, Ichigo shook his head, his previous nerves gone in the face of this new situation unfolding before him. “This again? Byakuya, no. I told you. That night doesn’t matter anymore!”

Byakuya shook his head. “In that, you are wrong. It does matter.” He sighed, feeling the shame rise like bile, and it hurt even more knowing that he deserved to feel this way. “To me it matters. I feel ashamed every time I look at you, Ichigo. Rightly so.” Ichigo moved to speak but he was silenced by the other man. “No. It is true. I let Renji play with you even though I knew he was angry and hurt about Rukia; but worse than that, I left you for dead. I left you to die on the street, alone in the rain, simply because I didn’t care. Not about you, and not about my sister.”

Ichigo couldn’t stand how Byakuya’s voice was wavering. It just wasn’t right. “Byakuya, don’t.” Staring at this man in front of him, Ichigo could now see the pain etched on his face and just wanted him to stop. He reached out and took both his hands in his. “I don’t need this from you. It’s in the past.”

“This must be said, Ichigo Kurosaki. I was cold, bitter, and twisted. My heart no longer was capable of feeling. Then you came along and showed me what true honour was. On the day of her execution, I wanted nothing more than to see Rukia die, so that would be an end of it. Justice would be done, and I could forget about it all.”

Ichigo watched as tears slowly slid down Byakuya’s face. “I could let what was left of my heart die with her and know a peace of sorts. Until you interfered. You leapt to her defence, simply because you knew it was the right thing to do. You tore through the Seireitei, knowing that you were doing the right thing. I, who claim to do everything for the honour of my family, for the rule of law and justice, have been shamed by my own actions. I, who thought I knew the difference between right and wrong, between honour and ignorance, sit before you ashamed and humiliated by my actions. Ichigo. That day we fought at the Sokeoku, deep down I wanted you to kill me, so the nothingness of my very existence could be ended. Your question to me... I thought if I were dying, I could answer it. But you broke my sword instead, a more fitting punishment. But my so-called honour would not let me die by your hand. I am ashamed that I left Rukia to her fate, when other, more noble men and women, struggled to save her. They knew instinctively that it was wrong. I, head of the noble Kuchiki clan, had let my heart wither so much that I couldn’t tell that it was the right thing to do.”

The room fell silent and Ichigo watched as this proud man bent his head in shame before him.

“Why are you telling me this, Byakuya?” Ichigo just wanted this conversation to end. The truth in it hurt. “What’s changed that we have to have this conversation?”

Byakuya kept his eyes cast down to the floor. “Because I… I never thought I would ever feel again. That anything other than the honour of my family’s name, duty and surviving each day would have any more significance to me. I believed my heart lay dead in my chest. It’s only function after the death of Hisana was to propel me through each day until I finally died and could forget it all. I deserved my desolate existence and the pain it brought. But now I find I don’t want to just exist anymore, Ichigo. My heart, against my will, has begun to feel again, and it is crushing me!” He looked up at a startled Ichigo. “I began to enjoy your company when you came to the Soul Society. Seeing Rukia smile made me smile. Watching Renji try to catch her attention would make me wish for him to finally catch it. Then I started to look,” Byakuya took a deep breath before continuing, his face turning to the floor. “I started to look for you whenever Rukia returned from Karakura town. I would be disappointed that you were not beside her. But with that came the shame of what I had done. Of the hurt I had caused you.” He gave a bitter laugh. “The happiness I felt in your company, became balanced with the shame and the guilt I felt at my treatment of you. Soon it outweighed all else in this world, and I do not want this on my soul any longer.”

Surprised, Ichigo watched as Byakuya came off the chair and onto the floor in front of Ichigo. On his knees. He looked up at Ichigo, his eyes wet, the tears held in check, but his jaw set firm with determination. “I must ask for your pardon, Ichigo Kurosaki. My blade has pierced you, not in honourable battle, but out of cowardice. I have committed a horrible injustice upon you. My honour is in tatters at your feet, placed there by my own hand. I am not worthy of such forgiveness and yet I must ask it of you or go mad.”

Ichigo had listened and in all honesty, he didn’t know what to say until he said it. He squeezed the others’ hands that were still in his. “You were wounded, Byakuya. In pain. You said it yourself. Your heart was withered. It... _you,_ were injured. Your actions that day have made you into the man before me now. A man who has suffered but regained his heart. Who has fought past his own pain and come out the other side.” He grabbed Byakuya’s arm and pulled it upwards, forcing them both to their feet. “There is no one in this world who doesn’t carry their own pain. Their own wrongs... their mistakes. You just learn from them, Byakuya and move on. That’s all there is to it.”

Ichigo had not let go of his arm, but Byakuya didn’t seem to notice. “I did not know what to expect from my confession, but I am sure I do not deserve such reasoning. I have wronged you and my family's honour beyond measure.” He shook his head, sadness radiating from him and Ichigo realised that as long as he had known him, he had always carried this sadness with him. But there was more than just sadness.

“You've changed, Byakuya. For the better.” Ichigo smiled at him, hoping to let him know that it was ok. “Do you really look forward to my visits?” It was said lightly, and Ichigo was glad to see it had allowed the grim look on Byakuya’s face to lighten. “I said it before.” Ichigo squeezed Byakuya’s arm and caught off guard, the older man gasped slightly as he felt a little charge of spiritual pressure added to it for extra weight. “There is no stain on your honour. Not on my account, but if it helps, you are forgiven. You always were.”

Byakuya remained silent. 

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Ichigo sighed and as soon as he thought of it, he felt the fear swell up inside him. He saw it as a challenge; he always did. “What do I do when I’m afraid, Byakuya?” he whispered. 

The puzzlement was instant on Byakuya’s face. “I… I don’t understand?”

They were close but Ichigo moved closer. He was still holding Byakuya’s arm, but now he was chest to chest with him. He felt his heart pounding and his stomach was in knots and all these feelings and doubts were abrupt and dangerous and he felt the thrill of it all sing in his heart. He leaned closer and whispered quietly into his ear. “What do I do when I’m afraid, Byakuya?”

Byakuya must have sensed the change in the air. He grew still and answered as best he could. “You fight,” he whispered back, unsure of what was happening.

Ichigo moved slightly, back into Byakuya’s line of sight. The Captain of the 6th Squad almost moved a step back; he had seen that look on Ichigo’s face before; a sword held in his hand and a desperate need to fight. It was almost feral, and it was certainly dangerous but Byakuya held his ground. If they were to fight, then so be it. He deserved no less.

“Damn right I do.” Ichigo moved, lips suddenly crushing Byakuya’s and the Captain was almost too stunned to move. Ichigo pulled away with a gasp, breathless and a little surprised at his own daring, staring at the other man in challenge.

Byakuya stood still for just a moment, his eyes fliting over Ichigo’s face as if trying to decide something and Ichigo could see the exact moment that decision was made. He grabbed Ichigo’s lapels and pulled him back to him, and this time he was the one kissing urgently and in next to no time, that passion was returned and the pair of them were kissing with a desperate need. 

Byakuya felt the hair on the back of his head being grasped tightly, pulling at him as if he could somehow make the distance between them less even though tongues were now moving together in a wet, clumsy, frantic desperation.

Ichigo felt the back of his knees collide against the edge of the bed and he let himself fall backwards, pulling Byakuya down with him and on top of him.

The kissing grew last frantic, but it continued, the hot sudden flame turning into a smouldering intense heat. Byakuya pulled up a little, placing his hands on either side of Ichigo’s head. He stared down for a moment at the young man between his arms. “Why must you best me at every turn, Ichigo?” 

Ichigo was shaking. Adrenaline, fear, compassion, desire, and everything in between was overloading his senses and he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He reached up his hand and cupped the other’s cheek, happiness swelling within him. “It’s not worth fighting if you don’t fight to win. Although...” Ichigo closed the gap between them, leaning up a little to taste Byakuya’s kiss-bruised lips again. It was slower this time. More intimate and Ichigo felt fear and lust burn through him in equal measure. He sighed as he pulled away, looking deep into Byakuya’s eyes as he said it, so there could be no doubt. “I think I could easily surrender myself to you.”

It was Byakuya’s turn and Ichigo opened his mouth to welcome him, but gasped as instead, Byakuya kissed at his throat, teeth grazing over sensitive flesh, biting, and kissing. Ichigo moaned softly, and felt his cock stir at both pleasure and pain that was turning him on. “Oh wow. Wow wow wow.” 

Ichigo felt Byakuya laugh as his lips explored the flesh of his neck. “I suspect you will be the downfall of me, Ichigo Kurosaki.” He nipped gently at the nape of his neck, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

Ichigo suddenly realised that he was letting Byakuya have all the fun and that his hands were simply grasping at the blanket underneath him. He reached up and reluctantly, gently steered Byakuya back up to face him. Ichigo smirked. “Yeah, but what a way to go, huh?”


	4. Chapter 4

Renji had been in an excellent mood all day. They were getting ready to leave for the hospital. Well, Rukia was getting ready. He was sitting in the small living room waiting for her. He'd been replaying that kiss over and over in his mind since last night. In fact, he was replaying a lot of the kissing they had done last night. He sighed a little regretfully though. Rukia was the love of his life and a member of one of the four noble houses. As such, there was... protocol. 

Renji had loved her since he’d first saw her, although he had been too young at the time to realise what those feelings were, he always knew he needed her. Despite the seriousness of why they were here, Renji was ecstatic. He couldn’t believe she loved him!

Renji wasn’t looking forward to the hospital visit tonight. He hadn’t been to see Ichigo since they had arrived. Nor had he been to see Orihime. Their first day they had spent at Urahara's shop getting gegais and getting in touch with Uruyu and Chad.

He sighed and looked around the apartment. He had cleaned up while Rukia had gone to the hospital earlier as well as taking care of a couple of Hollows. Both pathetic and hardly worth his time. A part of him couldn’t wait to deal with a strong Hollow right now. He could sense the change in his spiritual pressure and wanted to test it.

The bathroom door opened and Rukia stepped out. Renji jumped to his feet and couldn't keep the grin off his face. “You look beautiful tonight.” 

Smiling, Rukia shook her head. “I look the same as I always do.”

“I know.” Renji grinned at her in delight. “I just wanted to say it out loud for a change.” 

Rukia tried to keep the smile off her face and failed. “I must say, you done a great job cleaning this place up. You should have waited so I could’ve helped you.”

“Nah. It’s ok. I tell you what though, you can choose some new flowers for the vase. Get Orihime some nice fresh flowers for when she gets better. Those ones won't last much longer.”

Rukia turned to look at the flowers and for a second stared at them in disbelief. Renji saw the look on her face and was over beside her in a moment. “Rukia, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Those flowers, Renji. They’re… It’s the Akuma flower.”

Renji looked at the flowers and wondered what that meant. “So?”

Rukia looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror. “Renji. Those flowers only grow in the Soul Society. In fact, they are actually quite rare.” She shook her head in shock. “I know this because Byakuya told me. We went for a walk around the grounds of the Kuchiki home. He wanted to talk to me, and it was lovely. He opened to me as a sister and brother should do, Renji. But I saw these flowers in the garden and I went to pick one. He told me to never pick or cut the Akuma flower. While it grows it’s harmless. Once it is cut, it’s sap ferments and turns to poison. It’s smells sweet, like a perfume, but its true name is the nightmare flower. It sends those it entraps into a deep nightmare filled dream that you can’t wake up from without an antidote! Renji, if Orihime touched and smelled those flowers...”

“Damn! So, it really does look like someone from the Soul Society has done this!”

Rukia shook her head again, the distress obvious on her face. “You don’t understand, Renji! Byakuya told me himself. Those flowers... They only grow on the grounds of the Kuchiki family estate!”

“You can’t be serious!” He gazed at the drooping flowers and could hardly believe what she was saying. “Who would do something like that?”

“I don’t know, but she's the only one who could have helped Ichigo. It seems someone knew exactly what they were doing.” She stared at the flowers, remembering the last time she saw them. 

Rukia and Renji had discussed the issue of the flowers almost non-stop on their way to the hospital, informing the Soul Society of their findings. No human doctor would be able to help Orihime now. As they walked out of the lift on to the floor Ichigo's room was on, they could see a few familiar faces standing in the doorway to his room. Rukia was so glad to see Chad and Uruyu that she didn't realise exactly what was going on. 

Renji did, however. He took Rukia's hand and squeezed it tight. “Rukia...”

She heard a shout from the room. “Clear!”

She didn’t know what it meant but now she could see the expressions of the people outside the room. Rukia hadn’t seen Karin at first, as Chad held her close, not allowing her to see what was happening inside the hospital room. Ichigo’s room. 

“Clear!”

Fear like she had never known gripped her heart and she tried to run the short distance to that dreaded room; she was wrong! She had to be wrong! “Ichigo!” Renji held tight and she turned to look at him, fear and fury written all over her face. 

Renji saw it all and refused to let her go. “You can't. You'll be in the way.” His face was set in stone and she knew he was right but being right didn’t matter right now. “Rukia. No.”

Defeated and lost they walked a little closer but stayed far enough away so they couldn’t see past the door.

“Clear!”

Closer now and they could hear Yuzu crying somewhere inside the room. Isshin couldn't be heard but Rukia knew he was in there. She knew there was nowhere else for him to be but at his son’s bed side.

The room went quiet; Rukia struggled to watch and Uruyu’s hand went up to his mouth in shock. Chad bowed his head and wrapped his arm tighter around Karin and Rukia knew that Ichigo was dead.

Shortly after, she saw everyone move out of the way as the Doctors and nurses came out. Chad had to let go of Karin as she forcibly pushed herself out of his arms and Rukia saw her face grim with determination as she walked back into that room. Uruyu turned and finally noticed Renji and Rukia and he gently tapped Chad’s shoulder to point them out. They made their way over and both young men looked worn out; haggard.

“Ichigo?”

Chad shook his head and rubbed at his face. “He's gone, Rukia.” Chad sat down in an empty chair opposite Rukia and Renji. Unwilling or unable to look his friends in the eyes. He stared down at the floor. “One minute we were sitting chatting with Mr. Kurosaki and the next Ichigo flat lined. We all got out of the way when the crash cart and the Doctors came in.”

She couldn’t help it. Rukia started crying.

Uruyu stood in front of her, and his voice was angry when he spoke. “Ichigo and Orihime. Whoever has done this will pay for it, I swear!” He snarled as he spoke, his anger an easier emotion to deal with than his fear and grief. Uruyu looked back over to the room, and saw a Doctor talking to Isshin, who had his head bowed low in defeat. “I am going to stand guard over Orihime from now on.” No tears ran down his face, but it was as if they were there in his voice. 

Chad looked up and nodded. “I too will watch over Orihime.” He turned his head to the door, as he was the closest. “I heard the Doctor's ask if Ichigo was an organ donor...”

Rukia stared in horror at Chad. She suddenly stood up, pulling her hand free from Renji's. “I’m going to see my friend!”

She barged past Uruyu and almost stomped the short distance down the hall, her courage failing her as she stepped over the threshold. 

Karin wasn’t crying, but she was still being comforted by her father. Yuzu had stopped crying and was now holding her brothers’ hand in her own. 

Isshin finally noticed her. “Come in, Rukia. Close the door.”

She did as she was told, suddenly wishing Renji had stopped her from doing this. She tore her eyes away from Ichigo's ruined body. “Isshin. I am so, so sorry.”

Isshin nodded. “Now is not the time for secrets. Please Rukia. Tell my girls. Tell them the truth. Tell them who you are and what you do.” He gazed at his son’s body and for a moment struggled to talk. “Tell them where my son, their brother, is.”

Rukia nodded her agreement and was about to speak when Karin spoke. Her voice was broken with the effort of holding back her tears, but she refused to cry. “I see ghosts, but I don’t feel like Ichigo was ever here.”

Rukia nodded. “You are correct. I am a Soul Reaper. I come from the Soul Society to send lost souls to the other side. I am a spirit, residing in a fake body, so that I can move about and interact with the World of the Living and Ichigo,” she turned to look at the broken body in the bed and forcibly restrained a shudder. “And your brother, your son, Isshin and my dearest friend, Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the greatest Soul Reapers I have ever known. He is there, now, with my brother. They are trying to find out why this happened in the first place. But rest assured, Ichigo is... is...” She struggled to find the right words. “He is safe.” It felt inadequate.

“He's alive?” Yuzu asked hopefully.

“No, Yuzu. He is only a spirit now, but I want you to know that your brother continues.”

The young girl looked at her brother lying dead in front of her. Rukia felt her strength fail her. 

“Yuzu. Karin.” Isshin spoke again, his voice harder now. “We must be strong. Rukia?” 

Rukia dragged her eyes away from Ichigo and knew that he would want her to be strong for his father. “Yes, Isshin?”

“When you see him again...Tell him-" Ichigo's father started crying again and it took a moment or two for him to pull himself together. Rukia was struggling to keep the tears at bay herself, but she knew this man was counting on her. “Tell him we love him dearly. Always.”

She nodded. “Of course, I will tell him. I promise.”

They had moved further up the bed, and the hurried frantic pace of earlier had died but they lay in each other’s arms, kissing and touching, confirming, and reconfirming this time alone together.

“Byakuya?”

“Mmm?” 

Ichigo smiled against the other man’s lips but persisted. “We do need to talk.”

Byakuya had moved to exploring his neck again, one hand splayed over the bare flesh of Ichigo's chest. This time he felt the older man sigh against his skin. “I suppose we must.” He lifted his head and rested back against the pillow, but he kept his hand where it was. “I feel like I must catch up with all those times I wanted to touch you but could not.”

Ichigo felt a shiver run up his spine at those words. “Wow, by the way. Just so you know.” Byakuya smiled and Ichigo reached out his hand, his fingers gently brushing against Byakuya’s lips. “I don’t think I have ever seen you truly smile. I like it. You should do it more often.”

“I never thought to smile again. But here we are.”

“Yeah...” Ichigo flopped back against the pillow but scooted closer. Byakuya started stroking his fingers up and down the exposed part of Ichigo's chest. “But here we are. The thing is...” Ichigo was glad it was dark, because he knew he was turning bright red as he spoke. He felt ridiculous for thinking like this, but it felt right to speak openly, but it was still something of a struggle for him.

_ Yoroichi was right, you are a prude. _

“Ichigo.”

The younger man turned to look at Byakuya and whatever he saw there in his eyes reassured him. “I will not ruin any of what is happening between us by rushing you.” He stopped trailing his fingers against Ichigo's chest but instead placed his palm against Ichigo's heart. “This is what I wish from you. What purpose is there to fighting if not to win? What purpose is there to our hearts if not to find happiness and love.” He smiled as he saw Ichigo relax. “We have time to measure the purpose of our hearts. I am just glad to find that my own is not completely lost to me.” He started trailing his fingers up and down the other’s chest again. “We shall take our time. Learn of each other. I suspect I have a lot to learn about you, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“You probably do.” Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ve never felt like this before, but I was never interested in the thought of casual sex. I know that’s kind of old fashioned but I just-” Ichigo shook his head. He felt a little dizzy suddenly. “I saw how much my mum loved my dad. I guess I never just wanted to lose it. I wanted to give it to someone I cared about.” He rubbed at his face, suddenly tired. 

“Are you alright, Ichigo?” Byakuya propped himself up on his elbow to look at him properly.

“Huh? Ow!’ Ichigo clutched at his chest at the sudden intense pain there. He looked at Byakuya with panic filled eyes, confused as to what was happening. “Somethings wrong! Really wrong!” The pain struck again and Byakuya was up on his knees moving in front of Ichigo as he once again grimaced in agony.

“Ichigo!?!”

Byakuya watched, helpless as Ichigo slumped unconscious against the pillows.

Before Byakuya had a chance to react, Ichigo's eyes flew open and he sat straight up in a hurry. He looked about him in confusion until his eyes focused on Byakuya. It had ensued so quickly, Byakuya was still trying to process what was happening. “Are you alright, Ichigo? What just happened?”

Ichigo grabbed Byakuya and pulled him in to a tight hug. Byakuya could feel the tears on his neck but other than an occasional sob, Ichigo was silent.

Byakuya held him tightly; his body was shaking uncontrollably. Without knowing what was wrong, he didn’t know how to help him, but somehow this wasn’t the moment to speak. So, in silence Byakuya knelt on the bed with Ichigo in his arms. And waited.

Rukia and Renji were alone again. They had finally left the hospital and even though they knew Ichigo was safe back in the Soul Society, they could see that it had offered little comfort to his family. They were taking their time walking back to Orihime’s place as they had both agreed it would be good to clear their heads a little, when Rukia’s phone rang. She looked at the screen and sighed. “Well, that didn’t take long at all.” She showed the phone to Renji, who scowled when he saw who it was. 

“I’d say hang up, but you know if you ignore it they will just send someone here.”

“You’re right.” Rukia flipped the phone open and hit the loudspeaker button. “Rukia Kuchiki here.”

“Kuchiki. We’ve heard the news about Ichigo Kurosaki. Please pass on our condolences to his family on behalf of the Soul Society.” 

Both Rukia and Renji grimaced as they realised who had rang them. This wasn’t some lowly bureaucrat, but Captain Kurotsuchi himself. “I will do that, Captain. I am sure they will appreciate such a kind thought.”

“Yes yes. But there is a problem. Kurosaki doesn’t appear to have come to the Soul Society.” Rukia could feel the curiosity coming over the phone line. When Kurotsuchi had his curiosity spiked it was hard to get rid of. “I wouldn’t believe it myself, but the head Captain insisted I ask as he is such a special case. Is Ichigo in need of the Kunso? Is his soul still wondering around in the World of the Living?”

Renji started shaking his head. “You can’t lie about that bit!” He whispered frantically. “He’ll know.”

“Ah, no, Captain!” replied Rukia, straining to keep her voice calm. “I was there moments after he died, sir. His Soul must have gone to the Soul Society, I’m sure!” Renji grimaced at how fervent Rukia sounded, a sure sign to anyone who knew her that she was lying.

“Hmm… Well, I guess he will turn up somewhere. I hear it was quite a violent attack. Sometimes that can confuse a Soul and goodness knows what district he will have went to. Yes. I’m sure that’s it, of course. Nothing to be done about it until he turns up, eh Ms Kuchiki?”  
If the situation hadn’t been so grim, Renji would have laughed to see Rukia bowing, as if the Captain of Research and Development were standing in front of her. “Yes sir, I’m sure you’re more than correct and that will of course be the case.”

“Yes. Goodbye, sir.” With that the line went dead and Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. She turned to Renji. “I think that went very well, don’t you?”

His reply was to simply put his arm around her shoulders. “Not really, no. Come on. Let’s go back to Orihime’s place.”

Byakuya had held on to Ichigo until the shaking had stopped, but it was only then that he realised that the young man had fallen asleep against him. Gently laying him down, Byakuya quietly moved off the bed and opened the door to his office.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. “Enter,” he said, automatically, forgetting until the door opened revealing the 3rd seat of Squad 6, that he was quite dishevelled. 

Shirogane was good enough not to appear to have noticed, but his eyes had glanced at the open doorway into the other room and quickly moved back again to his Captain. “Sir. Forgive the lateness of the hour. I have a message of some concern from Head Captain Yamamoto that could not wait till morning.”

Byakuya sat down at his desk, aware and uncomfortable that he had been seen in this fashion, but there was nothing to be done about it now. “Go ahead, Shirogane, what is the message.”

Shirogane sighed. “I’m sorry to be the one to inform you sir, but word has reached the Seireitei that the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki died of his wounds due to a cowardly attack in the World of the Living. Time of death was called at 20.34 hrs, sir. He has, as of yet, not been located within the Soul Society.”

Byakuya fought hard against the urge to turn and look back towards his bedroom. “I see. That is indeed unfortunate news.” He looked at the paper in his hand, not sure if his eyes would give away his true feelings to this man in front of him if he looked at him, as if the document were more important. “That will be all.”

Shirogane nodded. “Of course.” The 3rd Seat moved to leave, but then suddenly turned back to face the Captain. “I know he is a close friend of Rukia’s and of course, yourself, sir. I am sure he will be ok.”

Byakuya was touched by the concern his subordinate had for him, but it did not do to let anyone suspect anything unusual was going on. “Thank you, Shirogane.” Byakuya kept his emotions in check. “I am sure the Substitute will be found in no time. Please ensure any request for help in the search is answered. I do not wish to be further disturbed by this tonight.” He reached for the paper he had set aside earlier and Shirogane accepted the dismissal and left. 

Once the door closed, Byakuya removed himself from the office and made sure to close the door behind him this time. Outside the bells chimed the hour. It was late and Ichigo Kurosaki, the Ryoka that had earned the title of Substitute Soul Reaper, was sleeping in his bed.

“So that is what happened. I am sorry, Ichigo. I would not wish this upon you so young.” Sighing, Byakuya undressed and went to the cupboard, pulling out a spare blanket which he threw over Ichigo, who was now asleep on the top of the sheets. Climbing in beside him, Byakuya lay there for quite some time before he finally fell asleep. His last thought before sleep claimed him that whatever happened tomorrow, he would see Ichigo through it. 

When he woke, Ichigo felt a moment of panic. Unsure of where he was exactly, he took a deep breath and remembered in an instant everything that had happened.

Everything.

Byakuya lay asleep beside him. Ichigo turned over to study the sleeping face and thought it the most relaxed he had ever seen him. It reassured him. He smiled at the urge to just reach out and touch him, but he didn’t want to wake him up just yet. There was going to be a lot of time to get to know him now.

_ Which is going to be handy because you know you’re dead, right? How weird is that? You are dead and lying in another man’s bed and yet you died a virgin! _

Great. Even his own brain was out to get him. 

Sighing, he rolled over on to his back to stare at the ceiling. He didn’t really want to get up just yet. He just needed to think things over.

The desire to return to his family was overwhelming, but he knew that was going to be impossible for a while, if at all. For a start he didn’t have a body to return to anymore. Just thinking about all that had happened made him so angry. He hadn’t deserved to die; not like that!

_ No one does, but it happens every day. _

This time the sigh was a lot more heartfelt.

“If you are trying not to wake me up, it is too late.” Ichigo smiled as Byakuya reached for his hand under the blanket and held it. “Are you alright, Ichigo?”

“No. Not really. But I will be.” Ichigo gave the older man’s hand a squeeze. “I’m guessing you know then?”

“Yes. Everyone here knows, apparently. You are a powerful, strong man, Ichigo. A Soul Reaper of exceptional spiritual energy. A proven warrior no less. It would not surprise me that the Head Captain had someone in the World of the Living keeping a discrete eye on you. News of your death reached me in the early hours.”

Ichigo hadn’t turned his gaze from the ceiling; it took some time to gather his thoughts. “I’m a little afraid that if I say it out loud then there is no going back. That’ll mean that it’s… true” His voice trailed off as he tried to make sense of everything that was floating around in his brain. “Dad. Karin and Yuzu. They’re all going to be devastated by this.”

His hand was squeezed again. “I am sure they will support each other. If your family have even half of your strength, then they will get through this.”

Ichigo shook his head, trying not to get angry again. “They shouldn’t have to be getting through this, though!” He took a deep breath and forced himself to say it. “I died, Byakuya.” He choked back a gasp as the words finally were said out loud. “I was there. Just for that moment. I felt them shocking my heart and let me tell you, that hurt like a fucking bitch. I could hear my father telling me to fight it. I heard crying. I think Yuzu was just repeating the word no, over, and over. The Doctors were talking over me in huge rush saying stuff I didn’t understand but were terrifying.” He turned over, pulling at Byakuya’s hand, clasping it within his other hand over his chest. He didn’t want to say he still felt a little awkward around him, because it was nothing to do with regret and more to do with just being a dumb teenager who wasn’t exactly sure of the rules of the game. “But I couldn’t fight! I wanted nothing more than to fight! I wanted to reach out and comfort my sisters. But I couldn’t! I had to go back to the World of the Living just so I could leave it!” 

He sniffed, as he struggled to hold the tears at bay. “I feel so stupid,” he managed to say after a while, the two of them just lying together, taking comfort, and giving it. 

“Why? You think I don’t know why you are crying? It is not a sign of weakness. You are anything but weak. I know it is not for yourself, Ichigo. You cry for your father. For your sisters and your friends.” Byakuya took back one of his hands and turned, stroking Ichigo’s arm. Ichigo wormed his way a little closer into Byakuya’s body.

“I’m not crying,” he sniffed indignantly. He looked up and allowed a smile to creep on to his lips. “Well, not a lot anyway.”

Ichigo moved his head a little, enjoying the touch of the other man and wanting to let him know. The thought came into his head that he could kiss Byakuya’s bare chest instead of just cuddling up against it and with it came that quick, heady rush of longing and fear. Byakuya had said that Ichigo could set the pace and the thought of exploring the other’s body sent a jolt of desire through him.

Without realising that he had already made his decision, he closed the gap to Byakuya’s chest and kissed it. The hand stroking his arm stilled for a moment, so he kissed him again just to make sure he knew that Ichigo had meant it.

The hand left his head and instead found a gap in his clothes. Byakuya ran his fingernails in a circle lightly against his skin, earning a sharp intake of breath from Ichigo.

Ichigo kissed him again, biting gently and delighting in making the other man shudder against him. He ran his hand up the side of Byakuya’s body, feeling the muscle, all the while kissing and biting. 

Now it was Byakuya’s turn and he let his fingernails press just a little harder as they ran down Ichigo’s back, then curve round to settle on his hip.

Ichigo pushed himself up so he was face to face with Byakuya. It wasn’t exactly dark anymore, so Byakuya could see that he was quite flushed. “What do you want, Ichigo Kurosaki?” he asked softly. 

Ichigo bit at his lip for a moment, as if trying to decide something. “I- damnit.” _Stop being such a wimp! You want him!_ “I want to take my clothes off.” Ichigo leaned over and kissed Byakuya, not allowing the fire that was building in him to take hold. Not yet anyway. “What.” Kiss. “Do.” Kiss “You.” Kiss. “Want?”

Pulling back a little, Byakuya licked his lips, tasting Ichigo there. “I want you to take your clothes off too. Then I want to kiss you.” Byakuya moved closer, his lips almost but not quite touching. “I want to explore your body, Ichigo. I want you naked in front of me; I want to explore you and I want to taste every inch of you, if you will let me.”

They kissed again and Ichigo felt a hunger he'd never known before and then he pulled away. He wanted that too. A desperate need to get his clothes off. He threw back the blanket and got out of bed and in the semi-darkness realised that Byakuya was almost completely naked apart from a pair of long shorts. 

_ Naked! _

“Oh God.” 

Ichigo turned his back and felt a wave of panic. He was going to be naked in front of Byakuya! 

_ Only if you take your clothes off, moron. _

“Ichigo.”

Ichigo turned and knew that Byakuya was going to say something understanding. “I want to. Ok?” He undid the tie which was loose anyway from sleeping in his clothes all night and then from Byakuya’s exploration while in bed together. He shrugged, and his clothes fell into a heap on the floor.

“I wouldn’t do something like this with just anyone. Only someone I knew was in it for the long haul.” Byakuya didn’t have time to speak before Ichigo was back under the blankets. “Sorry. I want to. I do. I’m just, kinda new to all this, ok?”

“I understand.” Ichigo gasped as Byakuya went for his neck again. “I want to taste you, Ichigo.” Byakuya smiled against his skin as that remark elicited a moan from the other. “I want to kiss you everywhere. I want you to feel good. But know this. We are not going further than that.” 

Ichigo lifted his head up enough to look at Byakuya. “Huh?” Byakuya nipped at him and Ichigo dropped his head back to the pillow. “I told you. There is time enough for everything and this is more than I ever thought was possible.” This time he bit just a little harder and immediately started to suck gently at the same place. “Neither you, nor I, have done this before.”

“You…” Ichigo squirmed in delight and Byakuya moved, sitting up and straddling Ichigo and started kissing, licking at a nipple, his hands firmly pressing and gliding up and down his chest. 

Byakuya smiled down at him, anticipating the question. “No. I have never lain with or loved a man before.” He bent down, and their kiss this time was long and torturous. Byakuya pulled away to Ichigo’s annoyance, leaving him panting and wanting more. “It gives me pleasure to see you like this. That I am its cause. That you are my purpose.”

Ichigo reached a hand up to Byakuya’s face, his thumb skimming over the other man’s lips. “Good.” Byakuya opened his mouth and to Ichigo’s shock and delight, sucked at his thumb for a moment, before bringing his hand up to take Ichigo’s hand in his own. Never taking his eyes off Ichigo, he sucked at each finger in turn, one after the other. His breath started to become a little more rapid and he felt his cock start to harden. “God.” He panted, just a little less embarrassed now. “Byakuya, I…”

“I know. Do what you like. What you want.” He leaned down again, and kissed his young lover hurriedly, speaking in those brief moments when their lips parted. “It’s alright. I can feel you against me, Ichigo. I want to feel you.” A hand came up to the back of his head, forcing Byakuya to crush his lips against Ichigo’s who was now moving, his erection rubbing against that point of contact of their bodies. His pace grew more frantic and Byakuya moved again, leaning a little more forward, his fingers lacing through the others’ pinning them down against the bed with his weight, his own cock aching; his body moving due to Ichigo’s until he felt him shudder against him; the sharp intake of breath and the gasp as Ichigo came.

Byakuya waited, as Ichigo caught his breath and finally opened his eyes. “It appears that this time, I have bested you, Ichigo Kurosaki,” Byakuya grinned down at his lover, happier than he had felt in a long time. Ichigo saw that and smiled in return. 

“I thought I’d feel a little more…” He fought for the right word. “Embarrassed, I supposed, but that felt too good.” He brought his hands up to Byakuya’s waist. The skin was smooth, hard muscle underneath. He slid his hands over his stomach and reached up as far as he could to slide them up his chest. “I don’t feel like that at all.” He had reached as far as he could, so he raked his fingers down the others chest, a wicked smile playing on his face. “You feel too good. And you’re mine. All mine, Byakuya.” 

Byakuya leaned down to kiss him, his eyes never leaving Ichigo’s as he said, “I am yours, Ichigo. I have not felt so alive in such a very long time. So, you may have me. My body, heart, and my soul. All of me.” They kissed again; tenderly this time until Ichigo pulled reluctantly away. 

“What about…you know…” Ichigo wiggled a little against him, reminding him that his own erection was still present.

“I am content for the moment, Ichigo. Do not worry.”

Ichigo shook his head. “But you didn’t-”

“It is fine. I meant what I said. I will not rush you.”

Ichigo reached up and ran his hand once more down the others chest. “You’re not rushing me. I swear. I’d like to-”

Byakuya cocked his head to one side, enjoying the colour rising on the other’s face. “You are blushing again, Ichigo.” He stroked Ichigo’s face. “What would you like?”

Ichigo turned his gaze from Byakuya to try and make it easier to say the words. “I’d like… Damn it. I’m an adult, I can say this.” He looked straight up at Byakuya. “I’d like to see it. I’d like to watch you touch yourself.” Ichigo grinned in delight as he felt Byakuya’s cock twitch. “Byakuya...”

Staring at the other for a moment, Byakuya shifted his weight and climbed off the bed. Ichigo was about to say something until he saw that it was only so he could remove the long shorts that he had been wearing.

Byakuya climbed back on to the bed, once again straddling Ichigo and without saying another word, grasped his erection and started to slowly draw his hand up and down it’s length. Neither man said a word but watched the other intently; Ichigo feeling so turned on that his own cock was starting to wake up again. 

Ichigo watched as Byakuya moved a little faster, his mouth open as his breathing become a little more haggard until he came over Ichigo.

He came forward and down, their chests flush against one another, his cum between them as they kissed once more. Byakuya then slid off him, so that he was tight against the side of Ichigo now, lying on his arm so Ichigo could hold him tight while he brought his own arm up and over the others chest; he reached down and pulled the blanket over them both.

“Are you all right, Ichigo?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m good.” He leaned over and kissed him again. “I like kissing you, did you know that?”

Byakuya grinned against him. “I shall endeavour to remember, Ichigo.” He kissed him again, “If I ever forget, you must remind me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Byakuya. I will.” 

There was a sudden knock on the door and before either of them could react, Shirogane had opened it. Behind him stood three other members of the squad and behind them stood Captain Ukitake. 

Byakuya sat up in a hurry, placing a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder in warning. “What is the meaning of this intrusion?” The anger in his voice was palpable.

Shirogane moved a little closer into the room, not believing the scene in front of him. “Ah, Captain… Sir, I…” He stumbled over the words. 

Captain Ukitake moved past the other men. “Get dressed, Byakuya.” He turned to Ichigo, who he did not seem to recognise. “You too, boy.”

Ichigo could see the anger in Byakuya now, but also how well he was restraining himself. “This is an invasion of my privacy, Ukitake!”

Ukitake shook his head, his own anger becoming evident. “Do not be a fool, Kuchiki! I do not stand here because I wish it.” He sighed. “Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. You are under arrest for the murder of Ichigo Kurosaki and the suspected destruction of his soul.” The 13th Division Captain turned and spoke to Shirogane. “When he has cleaned himself up, bring him to the cells at Squad 4’s barracks. Take care of the boy but he must remain within the Seireitei as a witness.”

“Sir, the boy is his distant cousin, Jiro Kuchiki.” 

Byakuya turned from the men at the door to look at Ichigo. He shook his head slightly, seeing that Ichigo understood his intentions.

_ Say nothing. _

Byakuya looked back at Ukitake. “What I do in my own bed is of no concern to anyone within the Seireitei.” He moved off the bed and walked naked over to a drawer, pulling out a robe which he threw carelessly at Ichigo. “Get cleaned up, Jiro.”

Ichigo looked at him in puzzlement, forgetting who he was supposed to be. “Byakuya, let me help you.” 

Byakuya turned to Ukitake, ignoring Ichigo in his bed. “I must shower first.”

Ukitake sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. “Yes, of course.” He turned to Shirogane. “Take the boy to the shower block, find him a bed. See they do not talk any further then bring the Captain to the cells.”

Ichigo watched at Byakuya gathered up his clothes and threw them at him, then turned to head to the bathroom. For just a moment his back was to everyone in the room except Ichigo. He spoke silently ‘ _Be careful.’_

Ichigo watched dumbfounded as Byakuya reached for the door handle. “I will not tell you again, Jiro. Address me by my title, or I will see you punished.” With that he was through the door and gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo remained silent as he walked in the middle of 4 of Squad 6’s men. Byakuya had showered and dressed quickly and had left without saying so much as another word to him. Not even a look. So, he had been allowed to use the bathroom there himself.

He had no idea where they were taking him, so he just followed quietly, wishing he knew exactly what the hell was going.

_ Damn him! I could have ended this by just opening my mouth and telling them who I am! I want to fight! I want to swing my blade at whoever has done this to us both! I want them dead! _

“And what do we have here?”

Ichigo hadn’t really been paying attention, but as they rounded a corner and out of a courtyard, there now stood a Captain he recognised all too well. 

“Captain Zaraki, sir!” Ichigo hid a smirk; despite trying not to show it, each one of his guards felt uncomfortable around this powerful man. “This is the prisoner, Jiro Kuchiki. We are taking him to Squad 13’s barracks to place him under house arrest.”

Kenpachi leaned slightly to his right, to get a good look at the prisoner. Then he laughed. “This is the man Byakuya was caught in bed with?” He continued laughing for some time, much to the bewilderment of everyone there. “I didn’t realise fucking Byakuya was a crime these days, although that wouldn’t surprise me.” He pushed past the two lead guards and grabbed hold of Ichigo by the shoulder. “I would have thought fucking Kuchiki was punishment enough!” He started laughing again at his own joke.

“Hey!” 

“Quiet, Jiro Kuchiki.” Kenpachi pulled him out of the group of men. “He's coming with me. I'll make sure he goes nowhere till he’s needed.”

The guards were quiet for a moment until one of them found the nerve to speak up. “Ah, sir, we have our orders...” 

Kenpachi turned and glared at the man who had spoken. “Well, I’m giving you new ones. He comes with me. If anyone has an issue with my ability to secure...” He paused and hauled Ichigo up by his clothes, his feet off the ground so he could look him in the eye. “What crime did you commit, boy?”

“I don’t know, sir!” 

Kenpachi smiled at Ichigo, before he turned and smiled at the guards, causing all of them to grimace and take a step back. “Like I said, he's coming with me.” Dropping Ichigo, but keeping hold of his clothing, Kenpachi dragged him along behind him.

Ichigo looked to the guards and not one of them moved to help.

Kenpachi didn’t even look back. “I thought as much. Tell Ukitake he knows where he can find me.”

Ichigo yelled, hoping to shame the guards in to helping him but they simply watched as Kenpachi dragged him off and out of view. “You can’t do this! Let go of me, damnit!”

“Keep quiet, boy!” Kenpachi turned a corner, and a building came into view. He dragged Ichigo up a small flight of steps and pushed open a door that Ichigo suspected were squad 11's barracks. He saw there was no one in the corridor to help him, when Kenpachi threw open a door and tossed him into a room, Ichigo stumbling into the far wall immediately turned to face this new threat. 

Kenpachi had his back to him as he shut the door. Ichigo looked for a way to get out and before he could even move, Kenpachi had locked the door and was moving over to the window, locking the shutters. That done he turned to Ichigo and stared for a moment. “I'm not sure what Byakuya saw in you, unless you have hidden talents in the bedroom?” Kenpachi started to come towards him. Ichigo had nowhere else he could go. The Captain of the 11th squad had him cornered.

Ichigo stood up straighter, trying to ready himself for whatever this might be. “What do you want?” 

Kenpachi smirked and soon he was standing in Ichigo's personal space. He leaned down and sniffed. “What do I want?” He leaned further forward and sniffed at him again. Then he turned his face back to Ichigo, almost nose to nose. “What did Byakuya, want? Hmm? Maybe I want some of that.” He placed his hands against the wall, one on each side of Ichigo's head. “You going to give it to me?”

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply but was instead cut short when Kenpachi burst in to a fit of laughter. Stepping back, he gave Ichigo some room, but it took a moment or two for the laughter to die down. He looked up at Ichigo and shook his head sadly. “Don’t look so affronted, Ichigo. I was messing with you. You can hardly blame me now, can you? You left yourself wide open.”

Ichigo stared at Kenpachi, puzzled but he also relaxed. “Hey! That so wasn’t funny, Kenpachi! How did you know it was me?”

Captain Zaraki sat down on a chair behind a large plain wooden desk, and Ichigo took a moment to look around the room he was in. “Hey, is this your office?” He saw two large filing cabinets. “You do paper-work?”

“Hey! Yes, I do paperwork. Why do you think I long for a fight to the death?” Kenpachi indicated to Ichigo to sit down. “You wanted to know how I knew it was you? I’ll be honest, if I just looked with my eyes, I wouldn’t have pegged it was you.” Now he smiled and Ichigo could see that madness that was so indicative of Kenpachi Zaraki. “I know your spiritual pressure. Intimately. Others can sense the amount of power, and others can tell who it is within close range. You know? But unlike the others, I’ve tasted you in battle. You don’t forget a fine wine once you’ve tasted it. Savoured it, always wanting it.” He put his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands. “You don’t forget, even if it is watered down. How are you managing that?”

Ichigo kept quiet.

Kenpachi nodded. “Alright then. Is it true you and Byakuya were fucking when Ukitake came to arrest him?”

“Hey!” Ichigo knew he was turning bright red and there was nothing he could do about it. “Just…just shut up, alright!”

Kenpachi smirked and shrugged. “Hey, it doesn’t matter to me who fucks who. I know for a fact he didn’t kill you either, because you’re sitting right here in front of me. I’m guessing there is more going on than there seems. Or you wouldn’t be sitting there looking like some cheap knock-off Kuchiki.” He sighed. “Ichigo. We have fought and spilt each other’s blood. You should know me as well as I know you. What is going on?”

Ichigo looked at the man and remembered the fight. Brutal. But honest. Byakuya had said to trust no one, but if there was anyone within the Seireitei that he would choose to trust, it was this man. He reached up to his throat and pulled back the cloth to show the charm around his neck.

Kenpachi laughed. “Damn, but that’s clever. Simple, but clever. So, what’s this all about, Ichigo? I heard you had a nasty death in the World of the Living. If you ever find out who it was, I’d gladly kill them for you. Cowards. Still,” he said with a grin. “At least I know my new sparring partner isn't going away any time soon.”

Ichigo sighed, relaxing a little and slouching in his chair. “Long story short. Someone shot me, and it looks like it was either ordered or someone came from here to do it. Orihime is in hospital, in a coma. I’ve just died and Byakuya has been arrested for it. But why arrest Byakuya? He had nothing to do with it. I know him as well as I know you and he didn’t have me killed. Here or there.”

Kenpachi smirked and winked at Ichigo. “Well, I think you know Byakuya a little better than I do.”

He felt his cheeks start to burn again, but he looked Kenpachi in the eye. “You’re right. I do. And he didn’t do this. But someone did.”

“So? Who has it in for Byakuya, then?”

Ichigo sat up straighter in his chair. “What?”

“You heard, who has it in for Byakuya?”

Ichigo felt his mind race as pieces fell into place and he snarled. “Damn them! You’re right!” He stood up, suddenly full of anger and with it the realisation of what was going on. He rounded on Kenpachi. “This was never about me! Not really. They wanted to take Byakuya down! Me and Orihime… My family, we’re just collateral damage. Someone wants Byakuya out of the way.” He sat down in the chair again with a thump. All the rage and anger spent in a moment.

“So, what do you want to do about it? They have Byakuya sitting in a cell. If this is to make it look like he attacked you, then they will have planted evidence, which is probably why they pulled him in. But whoever did this is puzzled why you haven’t passed on and turned up here.” Kenpachi shrugged. “I’m going to guess you were already here, hiding behind that stone of yours?”

Ichigo nodded, despite not liking the way he had said he had been hiding. “Something like that.” He really didn’t want to explain that Byakuya had been the one who had brought him to the Soul Society the night he had been shot.

“So? Someone who knows both of you, figured that if Byakuya was going to have a motive to kill anyone, it would be you. Someone who watches from a distance and has assumed, based on your history together, that he hates you. Which means they don’t know you that well or they would have realised Byakuya and you are banging each other. They thought Byakuya hated you, so you were the best person to take out of the picture.” He leaned back in his chair. “Evidence came to light that Byakuya was at Orihime’s the night before she was found unconscious. Also, that he was in the area when you were shot. The Stealth Force have been looking into it since the Seireitei was told you had been attacked.”

“Byakuya didn’t attack me, Kenpachi. He didn’t and he didn’t hurt Orihime.”

“I know that, moron. Someone is framing him. You see, with that evidence they were able to search his home and they found something else.”

Ichigo sighed. “This doesn’t sound good. What is it, what did they find?”

“A blade. A knife.” He leaned forward again. “A very special, rare knife. It’s made of Sekkiseki stone. A stab in the heart and a spirit doesn’t just die. It destroys it. Like an arrow from a Quincy bow. You are taken out of the cycle of birth, death, and rebirth. I’m going to guess he gave you that charm around your neck, huh?”

“Kenpachi,” Ichigo said warningly. “He didn’t do this.”

“And I already told you, Ichigo. I know that. But if Kuchiki was going to murder anyone, you were the one an outsider would most likely kill to frame him.” Kenpachi scratched his face in puzzlement. “The one they thought he would most likely have a huge grudge against. So, why are you sitting here? Why not go to old man Yamamoto and tell him you’re fine?”

“Byakuya said not to.”

“What, and you do everything he says?” Kenpachi smiled and Ichigo resisted the urge to lean back from it. “Is that like, a kink you guys have? He’s the dom and you’re the good little boy who does as he’s told, huh? Do you like dressing up for him to?”

“You can be a bit of an asshole, you know that?”

“I’ve made a career out of being an asshole. It’s something I excel at.”

Ichigo scratched as his head, letting it go. “Ok, best I can figure out is Byakuya knows I’m fine, so he can afford to wait this out. Worse-case scenario I can tell the Head Captain. But someone has done this, and if Ichigo Kurosaki is missing, whoever it is won’t be able to rest. Thing is, where do we even start?”

“I have no idea, but I plan to be close by to you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo gulped. “What on earth for?”

Kenpachi grinned and this time Ichigo did lean a little bit back out of his way.

“I want to be there when the fighting starts!” 

Ichigo was about to reply to that when there was a knock on the door.

Byakuya walked into the study and saw to his relief that the Head Captain wasn’t there. He hoped that he wouldn’t be getting himself involved in this as he was the biggest threat to discovering the real identity of Ichigo. As he made his way across the room with his armed guard, he still believed that keeping Ichigo a secret was their best chance of confusing and perhaps bringing out this secret enemy.

Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku sat at the desk, but stood as Byakuya was brought in. The only thing on the table in front of them was a knife.

“Please, Byakuya, have a seat.”

Ukitake was being pleasant, and Kyoraku had removed his hat.

Byakuya sat down. “This is ridiculous,” he said.

Kyoraku nodded thoughtfully. “You know what, you’re probably right, Kuchiki. But this is a serious crime that’s been committed.”

Byakuya was well schooled in keeping his emotions in check, so neither of them had a clue about what he really felt. “I believe you mean a serious crime has been committed in the World of the Living.” He flexed his hand and looked at his nails, “I believe they have their own law enforcement?”

Ukitake shook his head. “That is not becoming of you, Byakuya. Ichigo Kurosaki saved many lives, including that of your sister. He is a power-full young man. It is unbecoming of us not to be concerned about his fate.”

Byakuya looked up, his face unreadable. “My sister was under a lawful sentence of death, in which he interfered. I sympathise with his circumstances, but I do not see why I need to have any further interest in Kurosaki’s death?”

Kyoraku pushed the blade that lay on the table towards him. “Do you recognise this?”

Byakuya didn’t, but he spared it a quick glance and recognised at least what it was made of. _So, they were lying in wait for Ichigo, but could not find him and now want to frame me for their crimes._ “A knife. Not even a very good one.” He brought his gaze up slowly from the knife and looked at the two Captains with disdain. “Made of Sekkiseki stone, so hard to carve, but deadly to anyone stabbed with it.”

“We found this lying in the grass next to your Senkiamon, Byakuya.”

Byakuya felt his anger grow. “You intruded upon my family home? You searched my property? How dare you presume to do such a thing?”

“A man is dead, Byakuya!”

“A man who I do not care for has died? Why should this disturb me? I did not kill him!”

“Byakuya,” Ukitake shook his head. “This behaviour is despicable!” 

Byakuya pushed his chair back as if to stand, but one of the guards was suddenly by his side, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him in his seat. “This treatment of me is despicable!” Byakuya turned and looked up at the guard in disgust. He turned back to Ukitake and Kyoraku, eyes blazing, his voice cold and flat. “This paltry evidence is not enough to make me a killer.” 

“No. You’re right Byakuya. But then there’s this.” Kyoraku reached into a folder that sat on the table. “This is a witness statement from Zennosuki, who was performing a routine patrol in Karakura town in the hours before Ichigo was shot. He witnessed your personal Senkiamon open not three streets away from Orihime Inoue’s home and a man matching your description was seen exiting it.”

Byakuya had no idea where Orihime lived. The timing sounded off though, as it had only taken him a few minutes to reach Ichigo's home. His Senkiamon could have opened near her home, a fact he could not confirm or deny but that was all.

“That does not make me a killer.”

“Again, you’re right. However, we discovered a bunch of Akuma flowers in a vase in her home. A plant that apparently only grows within the gardens of the Kuchiki residence.” Kyoraku sighed. “It takes 5 days to brew the antidote and at least two months to administer it safely.” He looked up at Byakuya, who saw the anger in his eyes now. “A nice girl, if I recall.”

A knock on the door and one of the guards answered it. Byakuya remained silent. “Captains’ he is here.”

Byakuya didn’t need to turn to see who it was, but he was surprised. “Why is he here?”

“Lord Byakuya, my apologies. I was asked to attend to you. I came straight away to be of assistance.” A small wiry man stood there, and he bowed to Byakuya before turning and bowing to the other Captains’. “I am only here to ensure the truth is told. I know that this shall free my Lord from this wrongful, disgraceful imprisonment.”

“Thank you for coming, Akhiro Kuchiki. As you say, this is about the truth. Please, be seated.”

Akhiro bowed once more. “I am content to stand, sirs.”

Ukitake nodded. “Very well. Do you recognise this blade, Akhiro?” He pushed it closer to the older man.

“May I touch it?” Akhiro asked.

“Yes, of course.”

Byakuya watched as Akhiro lifted the blade and examined it carefully. “I recognise it, sirs.” 

“Well, will you tell us about it?”

Akhiro nodded. “It is an old and valuable antique. A gift to an ancestor of our House. It has been placed on display at various times, by the whim of past Heads of our family. I believe it has not been exhibited in a very long time and was in storage.”

“I did not know of this.” Byakuya replied, looking at Akhiro. “But still. My honour would not allow me to kill in such a way. I fight openly, with my sword in hand.” He turned to Ukitake and Kyoraku, his mind racing as to the implications of what this could mean. “You should know this. I would kill Ichigo Kurosaki with my sword in my hand, face to face.”

Kyoraku smiled, but there was no humour in it. “Well, you tried that before Byakuya, didn’t you? Didn’t work that time. I’m not saying you knifed him now; you’re right. That doesn’t seem like you.”

“My Master would not do such a thing, sirs.” Akhiro stated, “The honour of our family would not permit this.”

The door knocked again, and a guard answered it like before. This time, however, he approached the table and leaned in to whisper something to Kyoraku. The Captain leaned over to Ukitake and whispered something, before Ukitake nodded. “Yes, allow him to accompany him in.”

The guard walked back and opened the door, and to Byakuya’s dismay, saw Ichigo and Kenpachi Zaraki standing there. Kenpachi was behind Ichigo and gave him a little push into the room. “Sorry, but this was something I wanted to see for myself.”

“I heard you had taken him under your wing, Zaraki.” Kyoraku raised an eyebrow and allowed a smirk to cross his face. “That was quite noble of you.”

Kenpachi pushed Ichigo further into the room, before dragging a chair over from the wall to sit to one side of Byakuya. “You know me,” he smirked. “I’ve always enjoyed being there for the kill.” 

Ichigo stood to one side, his head bowed, staring at the floor as if afraid to raise his head. Byakuya was surprised that no one here could see it was Ichigo. He had no way to know now what was going to happen. A situation he did not enjoy.

“Welcome, Jiro Kuchiki. I…” Ukitake smiled, trying to show some compassion to the young man, to put him at ease. “I understand this has been an uncomfortable position you have found yourself in but answer truthfully and all will go well.”

“Jiro Kuchiki?”

All eyes in the room turned to Akhiro, who immediately sensed that he had said something far too interesting. “My apologies sirs, for speaking out of turn.” He bowed to the Captains. “I should perhaps go and leave you to your investigation?”

“Wait.” Said Kyoraku. “You know something about this young man?”

Byakuya watched in despair as Ichigo raised his head and looked right at him.

“Well,” said Akhiro, who looked at Byakuya. The 6th Squad Captain turned his gaze from him and stared past the other two Captains in front of him, refusing to be drawn in. “It is just that I know of no one called Jiro Kuchiki and I am the record keeper... the historian, if you will, for our family.” Akhiro appeared torn that he had even said as much as he had.

“But…” Ukitake looked from Byakuya to Ichigo. “You were in bed together, you told Lieutenant Matsomoto he was your distant cousin!” He turned angrily to Byakuya. “What is this, Captain Kuchiki?”

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Zaraki’s sudden outburst of laughter. He held up his hand in apology. “Sorry. Sorry. I should have told you before, but I wanted to see his face for myself!” He stood up and took Ichigo by the arm and dragged him closer to the table. “Go on boy, tell them who you really are.” He grinned at Byakuya and right there and then Byakuya wanted nothing more than to pull out his sword and kill him. 

Ichigo lifted his face up and Byakuya saw the confusion there. 

“I… Well, I…” 

Kenpachi sat on the edge of the desk and looked from Akhiro to Byakuya with a grin on his face. “He’s nothing more than a prostitute from the Rukon district!” Everyone in the room turned to Kenpachi, who was laughing heartily to himself and wiping at the tears in his eyes. 

“What is this nonsense?” Ukitake looked more upset than anything; Kyoraku said nothing but stared at Ichigo. “Captain Kuchiki, explain this!”

“Oh, he doesn’t have to explain anything. I can tell you right here and now myself.” He grabbed Ichigo by the arm. “Jiro Kuchiki is none other than Ruko Harada. And I know he’s a prostitute because I’ve paid for his services more than once myself!” He reached out and put his hand under Ichigo’s chin, forcing him to raise his head to look at the entire room. “Tell them, boy.” He let go of his chin.

Ichigo stood there and looked at them all. He opened his mouth to speak and shut it again quickly. He struggled to think of an answer as Kenpachi had said nothing of this on the way over. But it made sense. In a tortuous way. He felt himself blush and wished a Hollow would just kill him right here and now. But he took a deep breath, nodded his head, and tried again. “Yes. It’s true. I live in the Rukon district.” He looked at Kenpachi who frowned at him. He bent his head down again, to try and make the rest of what he had to say a little less painful. “I have been paid and… and… bedded Captain Kenpachi in the past. But.” Here he looked at Byakuya and prayed that he would understand the need for these lies. “That was the first time I had been with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, I swear.”

Ukitake turned on Byakuya angrily. “You brought a prostitute into the Seireitei? How is that honourable, Kuchiki?”

Akhiro also turned to Byakuya. “I would have assisted in finding you a suitable new wife, my Lord! You had but to ask!”

“I do not wish a new wife, Akhiro! I have told you this.” Byakuya turned to look at Ichigo, understanding now filling his heart with both love and rage. Yet now was not the time. As disgusting as this was, the identity of Jiro was no longer possible, and Ichigo had to be protected, no matter what. “It is true,” he sighed. “He would have left with none the wiser for his actions, apart from this. I paid for his time. I was intending to make use of it.” He looked now to Ukitake. “I told you what I did in my bed was of no concern to you, Captain Ukitake.”

“Indeed, you did, Kuchiki. Indeed, you did.” 

“Lieutenants’ take Lord Byakuya back to his cell. We are done with him for now.” No one missed the lack of the title, Captain. Kyoraku turned to Kenpachi. “I am assuming you never brought this young man into the Seireitei?”

“Nah. We just fucked there. I got my money’s worth and left.” He turned to grin at Byakuya. “Worth every penny. Am I right?”

“Delicate as always, Kenpachi.” Ukitake scowled at him, but the Squad 11 Captain just grinned. 

“Nice to see that honour isn’t exactly everything to you, Kuchiki, huh?” Kenpachi looked at Ichigo who quickly lowered his head in keeping with the character he was playing. Kenpachi turned and smirked at the 6th Squad Captain. “Pity you can’t play with him anymore. What with being locked up in the cells and all. Is it ok if I have the rest of the time you paid for? No point in it going to waste, right?”

Byakuya stood abruptly to his feet, his anger at this entire situation taking over. “I will gladly show you the meaning of my honour on the field of battle, Zaraki!”

Kenpachi just shrugged. 

“Guards. Take this boy and escort him from the Seireitei immediately. We no longer need his... testimony.”

Kenpachi stood up off the desk. “That’s ok. I’ll do that.” He grabbed Ichigo by the scruff of the neck and pulled him towards the door. He turned at the door to look back at Byakuya. “I know exactly where he lives. I’ll take him there myself.”

Byakuya stood as if to go after him but was restrained once more by a hand on his shoulder. Ukitake and Kyoraku stood up. “Take him back to his cell.” Kyoraku turned and noticed Akhiro. “You don’t look so good, Akhiro. Sit yourself down. Get your breath back.”

The old man did as he was told, but as Byakuya was led from the room, he called to his Master. “How could you bring such shame upon us, Byakuya? How?” A tear ran down his face. 

Byakuya didn’t trust himself to speak and was led away in silence. 

Ichigo had expected Kenpachi to ease up on him a little once they had left squad 13's barracks, but he was finding that this was not the case. “What the hell are you doing, Zaraki?” he said through gritted teeth. “Let me go already!”

Kenpachi stopped and let go of his shoulder, his hand coming to his throat as he pushed Ichigo up against a wall, leaned down and was almost nose to nose with him as he spoke quietly. “You always were crap when it came to sensing spiritual pressure! We are being followed, you idiot. We need to leave and go to the brothel in the Rukon district.”

He stepped back and gave ‘Ruko’ a slap to the face. “Keep quiet and know your place, boy. Remember who owns you this night.” He turned and using his grip on Ichigo pushed him a little, letting go of him so he could walk in front.

Ichigo rubbed at his cheek. It had stung but was nothing to what he knew Kenpachi was capable of. And they were heading to a brothel! What the hell was going on!

_ Something happened back there that you didn’t notice, idiot. _

Ichigo frowned but kept walking now, happy to fall into the roll of the intimidated Ruko so he could try and think for a moment. What had he missed? Whatever it was, Zaraki had seen it.

Byakuya had looked so angry though, thought Ichigo. He had probably realised for himself that maybe this wasn’t all about getting rid of Ichigo. There was more going on than anyone realised.

Ichigo was fed up with all this too. It was so much easier to wield Zangetsu, to know what was in front of him and to put it all in to winning. 

He followed Kenpachi in silence until they reached the stables. Told to wait where he was or risk having his head sliced off, Ichigo started kicking and swinging his foot in the dust on the ground. He wanted to break Byakuya out; fight someone. Instead, he had to go with Kenpachi to do God knows what.

Eventually Kenpachi came out leading a horse. “Hey, where's my horse?” said Ichigo.

“Whores don’t get their own horse when they’re being escorted off the premises.” Kenpachi started laughing again. “You’re lucky I can take a joke, Ruko. You can sit up front of me. I’m paying for some fun tonight, how I handle you in front of me can be your payment for a ride home.”

Ichigo felt the rage building up inside him at Kenpachi's words, overheard by the stable hand who laughed heartily. Never had he wanted to kill Kenpachi more than right now, but he regretfully sucked it all up. As he awkwardly climbed up in front of the squad captain, he at least knew that somewhere ahead of him there was a conclusion to this madness. 

Once Kenpachi had laughed himself out they rode in silence; through the Seireitei and out the East Spirit Gate. Ichigo watched as people who saw them moved out of their way as they passed through the more populated areas and then to the outskirts. He saw children running barefoot in the dirt and thought of Rukia and Renji growing up with no one to watch over them. He thought of Karin and Yuzu trying to survive this place and shuddered.

They turned down a side street and Ichigo saw a house that looked a lot better than every other house around it. 

Kenpachi gracefully got off the horse. “Home sweet home, Ruko.” Ichigo tried to copy exactly how he done it but landed heavily on his feet. Kenpachi then put his hand on the back of Ichigo's neck and pushed him a little, keeping his hand there as they stopped at the door. Kenpachi rang the bell.

A few moments later and the door opened to an elderly woman. It took her only a second to recognise who was standing in her doorway. 

“Captain! It's...It’s an honour to have you come to our establishment. Come in, come in.”

Ichigo was pushed in through the doorway, stumbling to a halt. He turned and glared at Kenpachi and took an immediate dislike to the woman who seemed to look through him and had judged him already as no one of any importance. The door shut behind them and Ichigo felt a heavy arm placed around his shoulder.

“I want a room.”

The woman seemed puzzled. “Of course, of course. And...” She looked at Ichigo who scowled at her. “Another companion?” She smiled now, feeling surer of herself. “I have some lovely girls. Boys too. Willing to pleasure both or just one if you like to watch. Punishments given and taken too.”

Kenpachi leaned down into her face and if there hadn’t been a wall behind her, she would have fled in fear at the smile be gave her. “This is Ruko Harada. He's worked here for the past 5 months and is very popular. He was hired by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki for a week but now he is back early. He is very busy and will be fucked tonight within an inch of his life by me. In a room. Here.”

“I- I-”

From out of the folds of his pocket he pulled out a large sum of cash. “This is for your troubles.”

A shaking hand reached out to take the money, but when she touched it, Kenpachi let his spiritual pressure build a little and in his current state, even Ichigo found it difficult to stand up straight under it. The old lady started to crumple when it suddenly stopped. “Just in case you're thinking that if he’s willing to pay me this much money for this little favour, how much would someone else be willing to pay me to know all this...” Kenpachi stood up straight. “I am Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, and I could care less that anyone knows I am here, and what you just felt was a light breeze compared to what I can do. I could destroy this building with a thought. Now, give me a room and send up a meal for two.” He smiled that smile at Ichigo who couldn’t help but flinch when he saw it. Even the old lady looked kind of sorry for him, but it didn’t stop her trembling hand putting the money into a fold of her clothing. “He's going to need his energy building up before I'm through with him.”

“Of course, sir!” She clapped her hands and a young girl, no more than 13 appeared out of nowhere. “Take the Captain and this employee of ours up to the blue room.”

“Yes, ma'am.” The girl turned to Zaraki and showed no fear at his appearance. “This way, sir. Follow me, follow me.”

The girl walked up the flight of stairs and Kenpachi followed, grabbing Ichigo by his collar once again and forcing him to go ahead. They walked up a flight of stairs and walked past two other doors. Each had the same flower painted on it but in different colours.

“This is your room.” Ichigo was still disturbed at how someone who looked so young could be working here, but before he could open his mouth, Kenpachi reached into his pocket. “Here.” It was nowhere near as much as the first amount, but the girl was pleased. “Thank you, sir.”

She opened the door, and the room was simply furnished. “There are lotions and other items in the cabinet beside the bed for your pleasure.” She looked at Ichigo. “Are you working here now?”

“He's been working here for a while, girl.”

“Oh, ok. Sure. Ok by me.” She turned to go but Kenpachi called her back.

“I can sense what you're hiding, just so you know. You ever want to try out for the Soul Reaper Academy mention my name. They'll see you right.”

“You can sense me?” She didn't wait for him to reply. “No man in here will ever touch me.”

Kenpachi nodded his approval. “Good. Kill ‘em if they try.” 

Smiling, she left and closed the door behind her.

Finally, Ichigo turned to Kenpachi, angrier than he could ever remember being. “What the actual hell, Zaraki!” He gave the door a quick glance as if he could still see the little girl. “Never mind that this is an actual brothel, a brothel! Why the hell is a little girl working here? That’s just sick!” He dropped down on the edge of the bed, despondent with the whole situation now that he had vented his rage. His spiritual pressure dropped too. “Why are we here?”

“I think we're safe here, for now anyway.”

“What do you mean by safe?”

“You’re supposed to be hiding. You weren't paying enough attention back there. Thankfully, I was.”

“I am so sick of this! I want to go home! I want to fight!”

Sighing, Kenpachi shrugged. “Imagine how I feel. It’s a good job I don’t care about what other people think of me or you and Kuchiki would be fucked.” He smirked and Ichigo cringed inside. But he was done showing weakness.

“Why are we here?”

“Take your clothes off and I’ll tell you.”

“What?!”

“You weren't paying attention back in Ukitake’s.” Kenpachi put his feet up on a nearby desk. “I saw Akhiro's reaction when you claimed to be Jiro Kuchiki.”

“His reaction?”

Kenpachi shook his head. “How can you be so dumb, Ichigo? When he heard the name Jiro Kuchiki, he knew you were false, so who else could you have been?”

Ichigo stared at him for a moment in confusion. “I don't understand who-" The realisation struck. “He realised who I really was?!”

“Yeah.” He looked at Ichigo. “And?”

Ichigo scratched at his head. “And... That's why you told him I was a prostitute. You were trying to protect my identity?”

“Exactly. There is a spiritual presence out there. The same one that I realised was following us. They've hid it well, but not enough. Not from me.”

“But why would he care who I was?”

“Unless?”

Ichigo let the notion take hold and almost snarled once he realised. “He was the one who had me killed and Orihime put in hospital. That bastard!”

“Exactly. We don’t want him to know yet. If he thinks we suspect him, he may start covering his tracks. We need to play him at his own game. Which means if you’re not Jiro Kuchiki, then you can be just some non-entity who doesn’t matter. Someone we can quickly and easily assure is Ruko Harada.”

Ichigo pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. “And who matters less than someone from the Rukon district to someone like him!”

“A prostitute matters less. I know men like him. If you aren’t on his social level, then you are not worth thinking about and I hate people like that.” Ichigo stared at the Captain and realised there was probably a story behind that attitude. “Which is why we are here, and which is why I slapped you back at the Seireitei. To prove to him that you are what I say you are. A prostitute not worth anyone’s time. He's out there, watching. Getting closer. We need to make sure he sees what we want him to see.”

Hiroko set the tray on the floor, knocked the door and turned the handle so the door opened. “I came back with your food,” she said, picking up the tray and turning her back to it so she could push the door open.

She had seen many sights in her time working at the House of the Falling Flower, so she wasn’t shocked, but she did feel sorry for the boy he had brought with him, Ruko.

Kenpachi was standing by the bed, only wearing a pair of shorts, his clothes in his arms as he was heading to put them on the chair by the window. Ruko was lying on his stomach on the bed, naked, his head down at the bottom of the bed, his feet resting on the pillows. When she had opened the door, his face had been red and in embarrassment he had turned his gaze away from her. 

“You were taking too long with the food. Put it by the bed.” He slapped Ichigo on the ass and laughed at his yelp. “We'll eat after, right Ruko?” No reply, so he slapped him again, this time just a little harder.

“Yes, damn-it, Yes!”

Kenpachi laughed a little. “He needs to be taught not to swear. Don’t you, Ruko? Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Hiroko thought she sensed a rise in spiritual pressure, but she put it down to the Captain. Ruko replied through gritted teeth. “Yes, sir.”

“Yes, Captain.” He laughed, “I swear, this is one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time and the fun hasn’t even started. Tell the lady of the house no more disturbances. I’ll see myself out in the morning and I better find that the next time I visit, Ruko will be more than happy to see me, understood?”

Hiroko wished Ruko would look at her so if nothing else she could show him her sympathy. “I will tell her sir.” She vowed to come up and see him in the morning. If he were going to be working here it wouldn’t hurt him to have a friend. She turned as she heard Kenpachi say, “Right then. Let’s get down to the matter at hand,” and heard him laugh as she closed the door.

“You know I hate you, right? I mean, seriously, I hate you more than you will ever be able to fathom.”

Kenpachi pulled the blanket up to his chin. “I’m paying for this room tonight. Don’t see why I shouldn’t get to use the bed.”

Ichigo was in his underwear now, grateful that the worst seemed to be over. After a suitable amount of time, Kenpachi had gone to the bedroom window and opened it, letting the night air in. Ichigo had closed his eyes for that part, as he had insisted on doing so naked, just to give whoever was watching the place a good view. To firmly assure whoever was out there that he had been enjoying himself.

Now they lay in bed together. “It looks better. Now will be the chance for him to look in. See what’s what, so just go to sleep Ichigo. You better not snore in your sleep.”

“You better hope I don’t kill you in your sleep!” Ichigo ignored the laughter and turned over, so his back was to Kenpachi. Not good enough, he shuffled over as far away from him as possible. Ichigo didn't know if he snored. He really, really hoped that he did.

Hiroko went back down into the kitchen, only to find the door lying wide open into the back yard. She could hear voices talking and recognised them as friends.

She peered outside. “Having a smoke, Yuki?”

Yuki nodded. “Last one before finally turning in for the night.” She raised her eyebrows at the young girl. “Is there a client in tonight, and if so, why wasn’t I asked to…attend?” She turned to her companion with a wink. “Not that I’m complaining about it for once, I’m exhausted.”

Hiroko turned her head to look at the room she knew the new customer was in, just to make sure the window was closed before she turned back to Yuki and said in a whisper. “It’s one of the Captains from the Seireitei!”

The young man in front of her almost gasped. “Seriously?” He looked up to the window Hiroko had just glanced at. “I’m surprised one of them would sully themselves by coming to a dive like this.”

“I didn’t think you would know what the word sully meant, darling.”

“Shut up, Yuki,” said Kaito, with a smile. He turned his attention back to Hiroko. “Do you know which one it is? And why isn’t this dives very best not up there seeing to him?”

Hiroko shook her head. “I think he has been here before. I have no idea who he is, but he is quite scary looking and has an eye patch.” Kaito and Yuki looked at each other, knowingly.

“Sounds like Kenpachi.” He turned back to Hiroko, more interested in who was with the Captain, rather than anything else Hiroko might have said. “So, who’s up there with him then?”

Hiroko remembered the money she had been given, and the instructions that Ruko had been working there for some time. She decided not to mention that. “He brought him with him tonight.”

“Him?” Kaito looked at Yuki with a smirk. “Looks like you’ll not be needed then.”

Yuki just smiled. “You mean not needed tonight. Darling, you know me. I’m a luxury around these parts.” She leaned down and whispered into his ear. “I enjoy what I do, and I do it so well.” She licked his ear which made him jump, which in turn made Yuki laugh. “You never know, maybe his tastes are…flexible.” She grinned. “As am I.”

Hiroko couldn’t help herself. “I don’t think Ruko’s all that keen on Kenpachi. He didn’t look overly happy on the bed.”

“How did he look?” asked Kaito, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

“Naked and tortured, to be honest. Kenpachi was making Ruko call him Captain!”

All three of them looked up towards the room. “Poor Ruko,” said Yuki. “Still, they better not keep me awake tonight.” She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her shoulders, dropping her cigarette butt on the ground. “I need my beauty sleep.”

All three of them walked back into the house and closed the door, none of them noticing the figure in the shadows of the corner of the yard looking up at the window.

Byakuya had been tempted to simply sit on the wooden chair in the cell they had provided for him, but in the end, he had chosen to lie on the cot. Stubborn pride would have kept him in the chair. Imagining what Ichigo would do in such a situation had led him to the cot.

He had already concluded that his pride was not all that he would wish it to be. Rukia had explained to him that it was up to his sense of honour to decide how to deal with his pride now.

_ If something feels wrong, it usually is, brother. Let your heart have its say _ _. _

He was worried about Ichigo. Rationally, he knew he had no reason to be. He was a fearsome opponent. Ichigo could look after himself against an attack. But Byakuya despised Kenpachi Zaraki. Oh, he knew Ichigo would come to no physical harm, but the man was a barbarian with little to no honour.

Honour.

Byakuya sighed.

That he was assisting Ichigo was obvious, as well as the fact that he knew exactly who Jiro Kuchiki really was. The cover story was a good one, he had to admit, although he knew his previous self would have been furious at the accusation of using a prostitute, even though it was nonsense.

Looking at the ceiling, he thought of Ichigo. Despite his current situation, Byakuya let a smile crease his lips. When he had left his home the previous day, he had never expected it to end with Ichigo knowing how Byakuya felt about him. And to be accepted! To have those feelings returned! Byakuya felt his heart swell just at the sheer joy that knowledge brought to him. 

He still did not understand how Ichigo could not only forgive, but over come all that Byakuya had done, and give him his heart in such open honesty. Byakuya hoped that he would come to know the depths of Ichigo over time. That together their lives could both start over.

Dawn was breaking outside and with it the realisation that today would no doubt bring more questions to be answered. Byakuya sighed at the thought of it. There was no way to prove that he had not killed Ichigo. At least, not while he was lying in this cell.

It had not taken much thought to realise that staying here would lead whoever was behind this to think that his plan was working. Byakuya imprisoned and Ichigo dead, Orihime would no doubt be revived with an antidote. But still no sign of Ichigo Kurosaki in the Soul Society. Ichigo’s identity as Ruko had been confirmed and dismissed of any importance. Hopefully, he would be able to contact Rukia and Renji and together they would be able to move forward.

Waiting was going to be difficult and the errant thought that Ichigo would simply break out caused him to turn and look at the cell door.

Maybe.

But not yet. Not now.


	6. Chapter 6

Kenpachi blew Ichigo a kiss then walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. The man was a head case. A certified nutter. Ichigo had at one point thought he was going to suggest they have sex simply to live up to the image of the prostitute he was supposed to be. Thank God that had not come up. He’d been ready to rip the Sekkiseki stone from his neck and kill him for real.

Morning had broken and with it Ichigo’s patience. Thankfully, Kenpachi had simply gotten dressed and informed him that the spiritual pressure that he had sensed outside had come closer an hour or so after Ichigo had fallen asleep. When it had, Kenpachi had moved closer. Why he felt the need to tell Ichigo that he didn’t know. When this week started, he had not expected it to include any time in a bed at all with Zaraki, so God alone knew where the rest of his day was going.

There was a little knock on the door and Hiroko peeked round the door. “Sorry, Ruko. Madam Asami wants you dressed and downstairs in 2 minutes! She’s mad so be careful of her.”

Ichigo sighed. Now he had to deal with this as well. “Ok, ok. I’ll be down.” She nodded and left him to get dressed.

“You! In here! Now!”

Ichigo had gone the wrong way at the bottom of the stairs, so he turned at the sound of the voice and saw that Madam Asami was sitting in a small sitting room, Hiroko cleaning out the fireplace. A rather large man standing to one side of her.

He walked in and tried to look scared, but he was still tired and annoyed, so he looked more insolent than anything else.

“What is your name?” 

Ichigo sighed. Here we go, he thought. “It’s Ruko Harada.”

She seemed anything but impressed. She nodded to the man beside her, who raised his hand and back-handed Ichigo in the face, surprising him and knocking him to one side, his glasses falling to the floor. “Insolent boy! You will call me Madam and speak to me with respect! Why did that Captain bring you here last night?”

Ichigo put his hand on his face, glaring at the man who had struck him. _You’ll pay for that, I promise._

Ichigo took his hand away from his face and picked his glasses up from the floor. “I... I’m not sure… Madam. Another Captain was paying me for my time, someone Kenpachi hates. So, he’s taken me and hid me, just to piss him off. Got him in trouble with the Seireitei too.” Ichigo shrugged. “At least, that’s the only reason I can think of.” 

Madam Asami thought about this for a moment before eyeing Ichigo up carefully. “If you are to going to stay here you will earn your keep.” She scowled at him.

At this Ichigo raised his eyebrows. “You don’t know him, Madam Asami.” He gave a small shudder. “I wouldn’t cross him. He wasn’t lying when he said he could destroy this place with a thought. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki said no one was to have me but him. He gave you plenty of money to assure this. Trust me, the man is a sick bastard. And he will know if anyone else has been near me. I won’t have to tell him. He’ll take great pleasure in destroying you.” It had already been discussed that this might happen so Ichigo was ready. “Slowly.”

“Are you threatening the Madam?” The man beside her spoke slowly and carefully. 

“No. Sir. I’m warning her.” He turned back to Asami. “You felt his spiritual pressure last night. The man loves nothing more than mayhem and carnage. That's why I can’t just run away.” Ichigo bowed his head and looked at the floor. He hated the thought of what he was about to say. “He’s paid me for sex in the past, so I know him. I’m not allowed to work while he’s interested. After my first time with him I didn’t listen and got paid for a blow job from someone else. How could he know, right? He beat the crap out of me and destroyed that other man’s life. He hits me and makes me thank him for it. He's rough; cruel. I'd love to spread my legs for someone else just to get away from him.” He shook his head as if to clear an unpleasant memory. “It's not so much physical with him, I can take a bit of that, it's the things he makes you say...” Like this shit, thought Ichigo. 

Madam Asami nodded at the man, who hit Ichigo again. This time Ichigo fell to the floor on purpose, his glasses once again knocked off. Let this man think he was weak. Inside Ichigo burned with a rage and he looked up at Asami with tears in his eyes. “You will work! You can assist Hiroko with chores. You are and will remain the property of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, our most noble client, until he no longer has any use for you. Then I will decide what becomes of you. Is that understood?”

Ichigo wiped his sleeve across his eyes, before reaching out for his glasses on the floor and putting them on. He slowly got to his feet, his head bowed in supposed defeat, but in truth he was afraid to look at either of them in case he lost control and allowed the voice screaming in his head to take action. “It’s understood, Madam Asami,” said Ichigo, keeping his voice flat. He felt so powerless, a feeling he had only experience before in battle, but he also felt shame that he was having to be like this, that he had to pander to these horrible people. He tried to imagine what it must be like to feel as if you really did have to work here. His desire to destroy this whole establishment was building and right now that would do no good.

“Good. Three meals a day. Go. Hiroko will show you what to do.” She looked at Hiroko and pointed at the door. The girl was finished anyway, only staying to listen to the conversation. She got up on to her feet and nodded at ‘Ruko’, leading the way out and down through the small kitchen and to a decent enclosed back yard.

Hiroko turned to him when they were alone in the yard. “Are you alright? After last night I mean? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Hurt me?” Ichigo shook his head, a little confused. “He slapped me a few times, but I can take that.” 

“But did he, you know, hurt you? We have some special ointment that can help if he did?” 

Ichigo blushed when he realised what she meant. “No! No, I'm fine, honestly!”

She sighed and smiled at him. “Good. I was worried about you, that’s all.” She turned and opened a gate in the wall and walked through, Ichigo following her, glad to be out of there. 

“Thanks though. It’s nice to see people can still care. I wasn’t exactly feeling the love in there.” They were walking down a dirt road, mostly homes but a few shops scattered here and there. “Hey, where are we going anyway?”

Hiroko put her hand in her pocket and showed him some money. “We need to get the groceries. It will be good having someone help me carry them back. They can get quite heavy and I sometimes have to make two journeys and Asami gets cross.” 

She was quiet for a few minutes, although she nodded greetings to several people she met in the streets. When Ichigo caught some of them staring at him, he realised with a start that because he was with Hiroko that they now thought he worked at the House of the Falling Flower. Which he supposed he did. “Damn-it,” he sighed. “The Afterlife is not what I thought it would be, I can tell you that.”

“You lived in the World of the Living?” 

“Yeah.” Wondering exactly how much to tell her, he decided to go with an edited version of the truth. “I lived in Karakura town a long time ago with my family. Then I was shot during a robbery, died and I ended up here.”

“That's where I came from too. Karakura town.” She turned down a little alleyway. “This is a quicker way to the store.” She sighed. “I got lost in the woods. I’d been playing in the park and wondered off. Just my luck the temperature dropped, huh?”

Hiroko was biting her lip now and with a shock Ichigo realised that he'd heard of this. She had been the same age as him but had gone to a different school. It had made the papers at the time. She was mentally the same age as him but was aging differently in the spirit realm. 

He said nothing about that though but nodded sympathetically. “Life sucks and then you die and then it sucks all over again.”

“Yeah,” she laughed.

They quickly gathered up what they needed in the store and Ichigo carried everything. Hiroko smiled and said that she knew they were going to be great friends.

When they got back to the House of the Falling Flower, Ichigo was surprised to see so many people about the place. They began unpacking the food in the kitchen and people were starting to come in, grabbing breakfast and disappearing after. “How many people actually work here?” He whispered. So far, he had counted 3 women and 2 men.

“There's 8. There are 10 rooms altogether. But Gi and Madam Asami share a room and there's a spare room too.” She pointed above her head. “I sleep in the attic.”

Ichigo couldn’t help the look that crossed his face. “I’m guessing Gi, is that asshole who hit me then?”

Hiroko looked around her in a panic. “Ahh! Don't say things like that too loud! If he hears you....”

Ichigo shrugged. “I'm not afraid of him.”

“Good for you! They realise that though, they don’t punish you. They punish one of your friends and make you watch.”

Ichigo turned his head now and scanned the area himself. “Bastards. I'm going to tear this place down with my bare-"

A woman walked into the kitchen, tall with long black hair wearing only a bath robe, followed by a man no older than Ichigo who had only a towel wrapped around his waist. “Well, so this is the latest employee of the House of the Falling Flower.” She eyed him critically. “I hear you've only got one client. A Captain of the 13th Court Guard Squads no less.” She turned to the man at her side. “Seems we are going up in the world!”

The man sat himself down at the table, uninterested in the presence of food. “Did you get anything nice on your store run today, Hiroko?” 

Before she could reply, the woman spoke again. “I heard it was Captain Kenpachi Zaraki himself.”

“What? Said the man who laughed and winked at Ichigo. “I think I would prefer Captain Byakuya Kuchiki myself. I imagine he’d be nicer afterwards.”

Ichigo knew he would normally have felt overwhelmingly embarrassed only a few days ago at all this, but a lot had happened since he'd died. Now he felt only mildly embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head. “Um. It was originally Lord Byakuya but Kenpachi hates him and got me away and brought me here.” He thought of Kenpachi forcing him to sleep in the same bed as him. “The guy’s a jerk.”

The man laughed. “I heard he prefers to be called Captain during sex.” Ichigo panicked and flushed that they seemed to know all about last night. The woman sat down at the table and Hiroko set a pot of tea down along with four cups. “Relax. Just a bit of friendly teasing. Sit down, Ruko. We can have breakfast you know.”

At the mention of food, Ichigo realised how hungry he was and sat down. There was a loaf of bread on the table, so he helped himself.

“I’m Yuki and this is Kaito.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Ichigo as he munched on his bread, hunger winning over his embarrassment.

“So,” said Kaito, “What was Byakuya like in bed?” He turned to Yuki. “I bet he was kinky. The quiet ones usually are.” Kaito turned back to Ichigo. “Well?”

Ichigo cringed, but there was no escaping this situation. He sighed and excepted his fate. “He was...nice. Gentle.”

Yuki snorted. “I bet Kenpachi likes it rough. I saw him once, on a patrol and he looks like a savage.”

Hiroko nodded her agreement. “That’s why I asked if you were ok this morning. He does seem very angry all the time.”

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply and was cut off by Kaito. “I heard no one can beat him, he’s that strong.” Kaito sipped at his tea. “Well, except that one guy a while back. They nearly destroyed the Seireitei during that battle. Ichigo something or other.”

Ichigo closed his mouth and said nothing.

“So, what’s he got against Kuchiki, then?”

All eyes now turned to Ichigo. Dear Lord, but they were a nosy bunch. “Ah, well, I don’t really know. I think Lord Byakuya just liked me and Zaraki hates him. That’s the only reason I think.”

Yuki yawned. “How boring.” She looked up at the clock on the wall. “Oh well, my regular will be here soon. Better go and get looking all demure.” She pushed her chair back and stretched her arms up and she must have caught Ichigo looking at her and smiled. “Sorry Ruko. Everyone’s been warned not to touch you. Or you and me might have been having some fun tonight.” 

Ichigo started stuttering, and Kaito laughed. “Ignore her. She just loves sex.”

“I do.” She pouted at Ichigo, who, despite his earlier thoughts on the subject, found himself embarrassed again. “You’d like me, I think.” Seeing his reaction, she smiled gently. “Don’t panic, Ruko. I can see you have never been with a woman before, so, please, if you ever feel the need to try one out, find me and I will see what I can do.” She stood and reached out, taking his chin in her hand and turned his head one way, then the other, as if examining him. “Ahh.” She let go and left it at that, Kaito getting up and following her out. 

Kaito followed Yuki down the hall and, when he was sure they were alone he asked her. “Ahh? What does, Ahh, mean?”

Yuki climbed the stairs, smirking. “Can’t you tell? Young Ruko is in love.”

Byakuya was still lying on the cot when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure approach. Sighing, he sat up and waited.

The door opened and the guard let in Captain Zaraki.

“Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen, eh Kuchiki?”

“What do you what?”

Kenpachi walked right up to the bars. “Hey, can’t I just check up on how my friend is doing, without everyone getting suspicious?” His face was full of concern, but not for one second did Byakuya believe any of it was for him.

“That would be uncommonly kind of you, but I have no wish to see you.”

“Well, that’s just too bad. Like I said, I wanted to see if you were alright? Catch up about our mutual friend.” He leaned really close to the bars. “I know how fond of him you are.”

“I will not let the pointless words that spill from your mouth upset me any further, Kenpachi. Be gone from my sight and leave me in peace.”

Shaking his head, Kenpachi started walking up and down the length of the cell. “Guard, close the door!”

“But sir, I have orders…” Kenpachi turned and the guard quickly shut the door. 

“Good. You and I haven’t always seen eye to eye about things, but we’re both fond of Ichigo. If you love him then that’s good enough for me.” He stopped pacing and looked at Byakuya on the cot. “This is a big mess, but you need to know that your man, Akhiro, is behind all this.”

Hearing that accusation with that name, Byakuya stood, shocked to his feet. “You are wrong.”

“I may wear an eyepatch, but I can see perfectly well. I saw him react when he heard that ‘Jiro’ wasn’t who you said he was. I saw his face, Byakuya. I felt his spiritual pressure. He followed us last night. He sneaked up on us to check if Ruko really is a prostitute.” 

Byakuya was taking this all in, so it took him a second longer than it should to grasp what was said. “What do you mean, to check if Ruko is really a prostitute?”

Kenpachi shook his head. “Get your mind out of the gutter. The only sword I’m interested in that belongs to Ichigo is Zangetsu. I’ve stashed him in the Rukon district for now. Just to get Akhiro off our backs.”

Byakuya got to his feet and moved to the bars. “What have you done?”

“Relax. I told you. He’s at the House of the Falling Flower. I’ve paid a great deal of money to ensure that I am his only customer. Akhiro followed him. I’m guessing killing Ichigo would be the icing on the cake for this guy. I’m pretty sure Ichigo can survive a night or two pretending to be my sex slave if it keeps him safe and out of the picture. We need to set a trap. Lure Akhiro out. If he knows were Ichigo is, then he starts covering his tracks.”

“I am finding this all very difficult to believe. Akhiro has been a loyal family member for many years. He is dedicated to the family. My father’s brother? He would never do something like this. The shame…” Byakuya shook his head. “Could you not be mistaken?”

“Sorry. No. I saw the look on his face. He thought for a moment that Jiro was Ichigo. Plus, I know a man by his spiritual pressure. I can tell you exactly who is who, no matter how restrained or how hidden it is. My own is so strong, it presses against others. I can taste them. I knew Ichigo a mile off. I sensed Akhiro watching Ichigo and I in bed together.” He saw the look on Byakuya’s face and snorted. “Sleeping! I told you already, Byakuya, I’m not interested in Ichigo Kurosaki in that way in the slightest.”

“Then what is our next move? I am in prison. I cannot fathom Akhiro’s motives for these acts in the slightest. I need to question him.”

“You do that, he’ll just deny it and start covering his trail. We need proof. We just need to get Ichigo there so he can find it.”

“Why Ichigo? I could break out of here and find it for myself.”

Kenpachi shook his head. “I get the feeling this is exactly where Akhiro wants you to be. He can’t know we suspect him. He will end this and clean up after himself. We can’t afford that. He had Ichigo murdered.”

Byakuya hung his head in shame. “This is all my doing. My hand brought this about.”

“Stopping feeling so damn sorry for yourself. Your pride is meaningless, don’t you get that? Ichigo has lost everything he had in Karakura town. He can never live there again with his family. He deserves to get justice for that.”

“It seems I am to be schooled on the matter of honour once again. You are right, Kenpachi Zaraki. We must aid Ichigo to get justice for this act against him, his friends and his family.”

“It's just a pity Ichigo can’t remember who it was who shot him, that might have helped. Still, we know to start with Akhiro. We need to get him back to Karakura without letting the Seireitei get wind of it.”

Kenpachi lifted his head; Byakuya also sensed it and they both looked towards the door.

“I’m sorry Captain Ukitake, but he just ordered me to close the door…”

Ukitake sighed as he went to open the door, despairing of these two men ever giving him peace ever again. 

Inside, Byakuya had reached out through the bars and was holding on to the clothes around Kenpachi’s throat, using that grip to pull him close to the bars. Kenpachi was laughing.

“Enough of this! Both of you!”

Ukitake slammed the door behind him, keeping the guard out. “What is the meaning of all of this! Tell me now, for I know there is more than either of you is admitting to.”

Byakuya let go with a shove and moved to the back of his cell, regarding the scene in front of him with utter contempt. 

“I’ll tell you what’s going on, Ukitake. Captain emotionless over there has fallen in love with a common prostitute. That’s his problem.” Kenpachi leaned closer to the cell. “Pity the same can’t be said for the enterprising young Ruko. Then again, for a few coins he loved me quite a lot last night.”

Byakuya lunged at him through the bars.

“Enough! Get out, Kenpachi! Leave here and do not return!” Ukitake was furious; enough for Kenpachi to nod, smirk and walk out the door without saying another word.

“Close the door, please, guard.”

The guard nodded, closing the door again. Ukitake turned back to Byakuya. “Is this true, Byakuya?” His tone was gentle now, concerned.

“It is none of your business, Ukitake.”

“Byakuya. I have known you for a long time. I do not believe for one moment that you had Ichigo murdered in the World of the Living. I watched you suffer after the death of Hisana. It would give me joy to see you happy again.” Ukitake watched in dismay as Byakuya walked back over to the cot and lay down, facing the wall.

“Love is worth fighting for, Byakuya. It would be...difficult, I’m sure, but your family’s honour should know no stain if you are indeed in love with this man.”

“What do you mean, Ukitake?” Byakuya didn’t turn to face him as he spoke.

“That he is of low birth. A man that is a prostitute would make it hard for you, but you would overcome this. Your family will hold no shame if you love this man.”

Ukitake didn’t receive a reply and after a few moments, he sighed. “Very well. When you are ready to tell me the truth, let the guard know.”

Ukitake turned to go out the door, his hand on the handle, when Byakuya spoke. “Thank you, Captain Ukitake. You have helped more than you know.”

Byakuya didn’t turn though, and Ukitake shook his head as he left the room and closed the door.

Ichigo had been upstairs, brushing out the rooms before the brothel opened for business, so when he was finished, he had come down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. He came in just in time to see Hiroko trying to lift a large tray filled with drinks. “Here, let me.” Ichigo reached over and took the tray from her hands. At least he was helping someone, he thought to himself as he smiled at her. “Where do you want this?”

“Thanks, Ruko. Hold on a sec.” She ran over to a cupboard and pulled out several small bowls and started filling them up with what looked like senbei and kaki no tane and other nibbles. She placed them on the huge tray. “I can dish them out properly when we get there. Follow me.”

She walked out the kitchen door, Ichigo following her. “Where are we going?” He couldn’t fathom why they would be taking this amount of food and drink anywhere. Down slightly from the small living room Ichigo had been in earlier, Hiroko pushed open a door and held it open for Ichigo to come in.

Ichigo stopped in the doorway. It was a larger, more comfortable sitting room, he supposed you would call it. A fire was lit at the far end, and there were large seats and a couple of sofas. Scheer red curtains were closed against the daylight, casting red light into the room. Oil lamps were sitting on a few small tables here and there.

“Ruko?” 

Ichigo slowly turned to Hiroko. “Huh?”

Four men were sitting in various seats in the room. Three of them each had a woman in their lap, while the fourth was being entertained by man Ichigo hadn’t met yet. He gulped.

“What is this…” His voice trailed off and he turned his head to look as he heard a sudden squeal come from the woman currently sitting directly opposite him near the window. The man she was with laughed as he tossed her bra to the floor, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them before licking them. 

The man suddenly stood up, the girl tipping off his lap and onto her feet. She took his hand and leaned in, kissing him before leading him towards Ichigo.

He sidestepped out of their way quickly, staring straight ahead as she walked past him, naked except for a pair of pants, making sure she said hello to Hiroko on her way by. No one saw how bright red Ichigo’s face was in the dim light of the room.

“The clients are not allowed to food and drink up into the rooms, and many wait here until it’s their turn when it’s busy.”

Ichigo stared around him in disbelief. “You mean… this is a waiting room?” 

Nodding, Hiroko walked in and Ichigo followed her. In silence, he handed her the small bowls of food as she set them on the tables around the room, giving the men their drinks. “Shoot, I forgot something.” She looked up at Ichigo and took the now empty tray out of his hand. “I’ll only be a second.” Before he could utter a single word, she had quickly walked out of the room.

Deciding he didn’t want to hang around here without a chaperone, Ichigo turned, and bumped into someone coming in through the door as he was walking out.

“Oh!” 

The man in the doorway looked at him with a leer. “You’re the guy I saw with Hiroko down the street.” The new client stepped closer into Ichigo’s space, and Ichigo, confused and panic stricken as he was, moved backwards, until his knees bumped into a chair. The man then pushed him on his shoulder, knocking him down into the seat. “We both know why I’m here, so there’s no need to be shy. What’s your name?”

Ichigo looked up at the man in front of him, wondering what the hell he should do. Freaked out and not thinking he spoke up. “Ich- I mean, Ruko. My name’s Ruko.”

The man nodded, then he knelt in front of Ichigo. “That’s a nice name. Ruko. My name’s Kei.” Kei then placed his hand on Ichigo’s knee, running it up his thigh and back down to his knee. Repeating it over and over. He smiled up at Ichigo as Ichigo stared at what this man’s hand was doing, his mind blank with panic. “Nice. Very nice.” The man leaned forward a little, pushing Ichigo’s knees apart with the bulk of his frame, his eyes roving over Ichigo’s body. “Your all muscle, aren’t you? I can tell.” His hand this time didn’t stop at his thigh and continued to move further up.

Ichigo reached out quickly, still not really thinking and grabbed his hand tight, about to break it when suddenly Madam Asami was above both men. “You!”

Both turned to look at her, but it was Ichigo who was grabbed by the ear and pulled up awkwardly out of the seat, Kei only managing to get out of the way by ducking under her arm and taking the seat for himself. She turned to Kei. “Kaito will be along in a moment for you. This one-” She turned to Ichigo, twisting his ear a little before letting go. “-keen as he is to please you, is already booked for someone else.”

Kei frowned. “Really? I’d be willing to pay a little extra for him.” He smiled up at Ichigo. “I bet you can do amazing things with that mouth of yours.”

Madam Asami gave Ichigo a slap to the back of his head, and it brought Ichigo out of his panic a little. “I’m afraid that will not be possible today. Perhaps next time?” She turned to Ichigo. “Apologise for wasting our loyal customers time and assure him that you will be more than happy to see to him the next you are free.”

Ichigo’s jaw dropped, but both stood there, looking at him expectantly. Finally, he sighed. “Of course, Madam Asami.” He bowed to Kei. “My apologies sir. I look forward to seeing you another day.” Kei shrugged, his eyes looking at something over Ichigo’s shoulder.

Kaito had come into the room. He smiled as he came over and sat on Kei’s lap. “I see Ruko looked after you while I was getting ready.” He put his arms around Kei’s neck, but turned his head to look at ‘Ruko’. “Thanks for looking after him for me.” Kaito winked at him.

Kei didn’t seem too disappointed. “You never let me down, Kaito, but…” Here he smiled over at Ruko. “I’d love to watch you and Kaito in bed together sometime. You up for that, Ruko, hmm?”

Kaito leaned in and kissed Kei on the neck, replying instead. “I’d definitely be up for that.” 

Ichigo, seeing that Kei was distracted now, looked at Madam Asami, who only glared at him. Bowing hastily, Ichigo quickly left the waiting room to find Hiroko and to forget everything that had just happened.

As Renji approached the apartment he had sensed the spiritual pressure coming from Orihime's home and knew exactly who it was. Rukia was not alone.

He unlocked the front door and saw Captain Unahana standing before Rukia.

“Renji. Good. I am glad you are here. Please, sit beside Rukia and offer her your strength. She has had some disturbing news.”

Renji looked more closely at Rukia and saw the confusion there. “Yes, Captain.” He quickly sat beside her, Unahana smiling at him until he realised that he felt a little threatened until he reached out and took Rukia's hand.

“I must say, Lieutenant, your spiritual energy has increased significantly since I last was in your presence.” She smiled at him. “It suits you.”

Renji wanted to smile at that but he could feel the tension radiating off Rukia. “Why are you here, Captain? What’s wrong?”

Rukia spoke, and he could hear the disbelief in her voice. “It’s Captain Kuchiki. He has been detained on the suspicion of killing Ichigo in the World of the Living and of the possible destruction of his soul.” Rukia looked back to Captain Unahana as she spoke. “They also believe that he gave Orihime the Akuma flowers.”

Unahana inclined her head. “That is so. It is also why I am here. The antidote is part spiritual and part physical and therefore must be carefully made. I must also...” She paused to find the right word, “...taste her dreams. To see how far long she is. Different people react in different ways. There is no one standard antidote that will do.”

“You don't seriously believe Captain Kuchiki is responsible for the murder of Ichigo and of attacking Orihime?”

“No. Of course I don’t. I seriously doubt anyone believes that. But I do believe the truth is being withheld. Captain Kuchiki has also been caught with a young man who works in a brothel in the Rukon district. That also seems unlikely.” She stared down at the two Soul Reapers in front of her, but as any information about the subject wasn’t forthcoming, she carried on. “Yet, that has happened.”

Rukia stood up in shock. “What? No. That is impossible. Impossible!”

Unahana raised an eyebrow and Rukia sat back down again quickly. “This is undisputed. Captain Ukitake saw this with his own eyes.” Unahana stood as if waiting for either one of them to say something. She sighed. “Very well. I must go now to the hospital before returning to the Seireitei. I will keep you informed of Miss Inoue's health.”

Both Rukia and Renji stood and bowed. “Thank you for coming, Captain.”

“I must confess, there is confusion amongst the Captains, but I am sure this will resolve itself. I shall inform you when I must return for the administration of the antidote. I may require some assistance.”

“Of course, Captain.”

Unahana nodded and flash stepped, surprising both Renji and Rukia. 

“You know Captain Byakuya would never sleep with a prostitute. I refuse to believe that as much as all this other nonsense. We know he didn’t kill Ichigo. We know that. He is or was with Ichigo so why didn’t they just speak up?”

Rukia went over do the small kitchen area and put the kettle on. “Of course, it’s not true.” She walked over to the window and looked out at the darkening sky. “Do you remember me telling you that Byakuya and I had a talk? We had never spoken like that before and it filled my heart with such happiness, Renji. I truly felt that bond between a brother and sister.”

Renji made his way over to Rukia, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. “I remember. It would break my heart in the past to see him treat you so coldly. I admire him so much but never understood that about him. Until you told me about Hisana.”

“Yes. But that day, he spoke about many things.” She turned her head and looked up and over her shoulder. “It was that day he told me about you.”

It had been many years since the seat of the Kuchiki clan had been host to a party. Rukia had never attended one in her lifetime. Had never heard of such a thing happening before.

Being a Kuchiki affair it was still quite formal, but with the inclusion of the children, that restraint hadn’t held for too long.

She knew it was a family affair, but she had hoped to see Renji here, simply because he was her brother’s Lieutenant. It had been too much to hope for. He was on a patrol in the World of the Living, helping Ichigo track down a Hollow. 

Standing on a pavilion, it was late in the evening and Rukia was enjoying the soft breeze that floated across the garden, carrying with it the scent of cherry blossom in the air.

She was on the edge of the party looking away from it and into the garden. She felt a familiar presence and turned to see her brother approach.

“Brother.” She turned to look at the garden again. The house itself sat on a huge estate, which held both forest and farmland, but the gardens around the family home were also quite extensive. “I never realised just how beautiful the garden was. Especially at this time of night.”

The sun had only just begun to set, but already lanterns were lit all around the garden. She pointed to a little path by a pond. “Where does that path go to?” She had spoke without thinking, as she always measured her conversations with Byakuya, and she turned round immediately to apologise to him but found that he was smiling at her. 

“There is a tea house at the end of that path. I had the path lit tonight in case anyone wanted to explore the garden. Would you like to see it? Hisana was fond of it.”

Rukia smiled. “I would like that very much.”

Byakuya stepped off the pavilion and held out his hand to Rukia, allowing her to step down. She was wearing a silk white kimono with pale blue flowers on the hem. A beautiful dress but not the most practical. She took his hand and together they set off down the path.

“I am glad you came tonight, sister. We spend so much time at the Seireitei. It is easy to forget that we are also family.”

“Indeed brother. Tonight, has been nice.” Rukia felt a little nervous speaking so casually to Byakuya. He was right. So much of their time together had to be spent in the formality of work. She was always slightly nervous about any time spent with him alone.

The path turned away from the party and in the fading light of the day, with the little lamps placed along the path, the route had a calming feel about it. Byakuya must have noticed. “The route to the tea house is designed to help relax any on its path. Here.” They rounded a little corner and to her delight, she saw the tea house.

It was beautiful. It wasn’t overly big. Just large enough to sit 3 people. To one side was a large rock, from which water poured out of from the top, falling into a basin, which then saw the water fall again before winding its way to a koi pond. Small lights floated on the water. “I…” She turned at the sound of her brother’s voice and saw him take a deep breath. “I wanted you to see it the way Hisana saw it the first time I showed it to her. To let me take joy from the joy in your own eyes.” He smiled down at her. “Your eyes hold so much of the same wonder that she saw, Rukia.”

She turned to gaze at the tea house again. “May I sit there?”

“Of course. I wish to talk to you and a seat might make it a little more comfortable for you.”

Rukia felt a small pang of worry over that, but she pushed it away as she made her way over to the tea house.

“I can imagine her sitting here. I’m sure she was very happy.” Rukia smiled and turned to Byakuya, who had sat beside her, his gaze turned to the ground. “Oh Byakuya, I am so sorry! How careless and thoughtless of me to bring her up to torment you! Please, please forgive me?” Rukia bowed her head in shame, but Byakuya tilted it back up. She was a little shocked to see tears in his eyes.

“It is I who must ask for your forgiveness, Rukia. I have not treated you kindly.”

Rukia stood, a little shocked and misplaced. “What? Of course you have. You brought me into your home-”

“I fulfilled an obligation.” His words shocked her, and he could see that on her face. “Please. Sit and let me explain myself.” 

She sat down, almost afraid of what she was about to hear. “I brought you into my home as my sister. Against the advice of many of my family members. They could not see the need for it. I only did it because Hisana asked me to take care of you. Instead, I almost saw you killed.”

“That was not of your doing, brother.” She shook her head. “It was not to be helped at the time.”

Byakuya took her hand. “It was to be helped. And by someone who saw the law was wrong. By someone who had more honour than I gave him credit for. Standing for you because of his debt to you.” He dropped his head again. “I too had a debt to you. But I was content to see that debt end in your death. With you gone, I no longer had to pay my heart any attention. It could finally die and leave me in peace. To fulfil my duties to my family and the Soul Society. With your death, my heart could die too and leave me to live and die by the rote of my duty. I welcomed it.”

Tears were running down Rukia’s face. “Oh, brother, no. I never saw it like that!”

He looked up at her suddenly, startling her. “It does not matter how you saw it. It was how it was meant. And I shall regret that every day for the rest of my life.” He looked around the tea house, and a smile touched the corner of his lips. “Hisana always said I was rigid. But my love for her was anything but. I would have broken this world for her. Instead, with her death all I wanted was to end my heart, so I would never feel anything like that again. It was too painful. Worse than any injury inflicted by a sword.”

Rukia stared in wonder at this confession but remained silent. 

“Ichigo saved you that day. That day.” He sighed and shook his head a little. “Truth be told afterwards I did not expect my heart to feel again and despite my best intentions, it does, and I am a little afraid of it.”

“You brother? Afraid? I do not think so. Wary, maybe. But never afraid. Never.”

“It is with those words and others like them that I have found myself taking more interest in the world. I…I enjoy your company, Rukia. I wish I had told you this sooner, but that is another regret to live with.” This time he smiled at her, but it was tinged with sorrow and Rukia felt her heart break for him. “I would beg your forgiveness. I should not have abandoned you as I did. It should not have been Ichigo who defied the Soul Society to save your life. It should have been me. My pride would not let me. A failing on my part and it dishonours both myself and your sister.”

“Oh, brother!” Rukia reached out and pulled Byakuya into a hug, and she waited him out, expecting him to be stiff to her touch, fighting him until she won and relaxed in her arms. When that happened, she held him close and although she did not hear them, she felt the tears fall silently on to her shoulder. “You gave me strength in those dark days, whether you meant to or not. I was grateful for it. You gave me courage. I was grateful for it.” She gently pushed him so she could look at him properly. “And now you have given me a brother.” She held both his hands and he gazed at them as if seeing them for the first time. “And I am truly grateful for it.”

“You are too forgiving.”

“And you are too hard on yourself.”

“You nearly died, Rukia. I was willing to let that happen.”

She shook her head. “I know. At the time it was the right thing for you to do. Your honour is important to you. It is important to me too!”

“My honour almost cost you your life. I could not see that. At all.” 

Rukia smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. “This night has made me so happy. You have made me so happy, brother. If you ever feel lost in this world, if something does not feel right in it, then know that your sister is here for you. All water flows under the bridge, Byakuya and in time this will too and if some day I am not here, and you need guidance, remember this. If something feels wrong, it usually is, brother. Let your heart have its say.”

She hugged him once more only this time, he returned it easily. “I do not deserve a sister like you.”

“Yes, you do, for your sins.” Byakuya chuckled and Rukia beamed in delight that she had elicited such a response from him.

“There is more to tell you, I’m afraid, sister.” He smiled when he said it though, and she was too filled with delight at this change in him to worry.

“Tell me then.”

“I am the Head of this family. But many here do not think past that. You are my sister, and as such, that conveys honour and position upon you also. Certain... responsibilities.”

“Responsibilities?” Now she was puzzled; especially as he said it with a smile on his face.

“Yes. You should really have a husband by now.”

“A husband!” Rukia felt her stomach twirl. “What do you mean, a husband? Why would I need a husband?”

Byakuya replied, “Because you love him, and he loves you in return.”

“What?” Rukia felt her cheeks turn red and was suddenly thankful for the dim light.

“I know he is a good man who worships the ground you walk on. Once I perceived his true feelings were of love and not for advancement, I turned and looked at you and saw you felt the same.”

“I- I- Don’t be ridiculous! Renji doesn’t love me! He doesn’t, I know he doesn’t.”

“Rukia, you deny yourself when you have no need. I see it because I know it of my own heart. I have denied for so long the feelings there. I am an expert in it.”

Rukia felt herself shaking. It couldn’t be true. It just couldn’t! “How can you be so sure?” she whispered, afraid of hearing uncertainty in his answer.

“I know he loves you because I have seen the way he looks at you. I know he loves you for I too, love someone and have gazed at them in wonderment. Every time he is with you, he does everything in your name, even if it means letting you go. I know you love him too but are afraid to speak in case he does not feel the same. He does. Look into his eyes. Look deep and you will see it hidden there, hoping you will find it.”

“I see.” Rukia was still shaking, but now because she felt her heart sing at the possibilities. She smiled at Byakuya. “I will look at him with my heart and see what lies there.” Something else was said, something important and she looked at her brother in puzzlement. “Did I just hear you say you love someone?”

“I did not-” Byakuya sighed. “I am a hypocrite and was about to lie to you to ensure that I could escape this sudden turn in the conversation. Yes. There is someone I love.”

Tonight was a night for revelations. Rukia grinned in delight. “Who is she, brother? Tell me, I swear I will keep your secret.”

She watched him struggle a little, but he finally spoke. “It is... Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“Oh!” She slowly allowed the grin to creep up on to her face. “It seems your heart has decided it needs its revenge on you! Ichigo!” She laughed at the idea. “He is perfect for you, brother! He will keep you on your toes!”

“I said I love him, Rukia. I did not say it was returned.” He frowned. “You seem inordinately pleased at the prospect though. May I ask why?”

Rukia reached forward and hugged her brother. “He has constantly surprised me with his strength and capacity for goodness. He is my best friend and I know that whoever he falls in love with, will have that love guarded and treasured forever.” She pulled back a little and smiled at her brother. “Tell him how you feel.” She placed her hand on his chest above his heart. “Be honest with him. I do not know if he feels the same, but I know the measure of him as a man. If he feels the same, you will be loved fiercely and with devotion and for the rest of your life.”

Byakuya was silent for some time. It was getting dark and he looked around the garden as if seeing it for the first time. “I cannot ask you to risk such a thing if I am not willing to do the same.” He turned back to her and smiled at her, lifting her heart. “I will tell him how I feel.”

“I think Ichigo will fall in love with this Byakuya very easily.” She stood to leave, taking his hand, and pulling him to his feet. “Thank you for this night, Byakuya. I feel so happy.” She went to lead him away, but spotted a near-by flower. Her hand was reaching for it when he pulled at her, yanking her away from it. She turned to him, shocked by his actions.

“My apologies, Rukia. The flower is beautiful, I agree. But pluck it and the flower becomes dangerous. It is called the Akuma flower. As children we are warned of it. I let it grow here on sufferance as it is the only place left within the Soul Society that it can be found.” He reached instead to a different flower and plucked it for her, putting it in her hair. “This was one of Hisana’s favourites.”

Rukia looked back at the Akuma flower. “So beautiful to hold such a curse.”

“It is the Nightmare flower. It would send you in to a devil filled dream, from which you would be unable to awaken from. It is best left to admire its beauty as it grows, for it is the picking of it that causes its sap to become toxic.”

“I shall remember that brother. As I shall remember this whole night as one of revelations. Ichigo Kurosaki.” She said it in wonder, and he smiled at her tone. “Promise me you will tell him, brother. I would truly love to see you and he happy together.”

“I promise.” Byakuya smiled at the joy he felt in having confided in his sister. “I shall tell him. On my honour.”

“Renji, close your mouth. You'll let the flies in.”

“I...” Renji shook his head as if to clear it. Rukia now stood before him. He was sat on the sofa. “I just can't believe it.”

“What part can you not believe? Because it’s all true, every word of it.”

“I believe you. I’m just a little amazed, that’s all.” Renji burst out laughing. “The Captain loves Ichigo! Ichigo will torture him!” Rukia fought hard not to smile, as it had been her first thought also.

“Renji!”

The lieutenant wiped a tear from his eye. “I know, I know.” He sobered up quickly. “Look, I know Captain Kuchiki would never sleep with a prostitute, but what about Ichigo?”

“Ichigo would not sleep with a prostitute either.”

Renji sighed. “No. No one can find Ichigo. So, what if everyone thinks that Captain Kuchiki was with a prostitute but in reality, it was Ichigo?”

“Kuchiki's only consummate in the marriage bed, Renji.” She took a little pleasure from her joke and the look on his face. “You may be right. If they are still looking for Ichigo then all hope is not lost.” She started pacing up and down in front of him, thinking.

He watched her for some minutes before he lost patience with her. “Well? What do we do?”

“We wait here. Captain Unahana is coming back, and she may need our help with Orihime. We can't abandon her. Ichigo would never forgive us. We stay the course. Watch over Orihime and our friends. If we are needed back at the Seireitei then they'll let us know somehow.”

Renji stood and stopped her in her tracks. “That’s the plan?”

She nodded. “That’s the plan.”

Unahana had not been surprised to see that Orihime had company. The two young men were both asleep in their chairs, so she had not disturbed them. She had what she needed and had left without ever waking them up. 

She was now standing outside the Kurosaki residence. Waiting.

It didn’t take long for Isshin to come out to her. “Greetings Isshin. May I offer you my condolences at this time.” She reached over and kissed him gently on the cheek. “I am truly sorry this has happened to you.”

“Thanks.” He looked up and down the street. “That’s nice to know, but why are you here?”

“I wanted to update you on Orihime's condition. I understand she is a dear friend of Ichigo's.”

“She is.” Isshin's face fell. “Was. Damn it.”

Unahana reached out and gently squeezed his arm. “These times will be hard, of course. But Ichigo's legacy in this world will live on. His heart already beats in a young woman's chest.” She looked up to the lights in Isshin's apartment. “I know this information is confidential, but there is a comfort for you in it. Your daughters will find comfort in it and I am sure with Ichigo's abilities, he will come back to this world to serve its lost souls. I am sure you will see him again here.”

Isshin sniffed. “I know. But I...” He sighed. “How is Orihime?”

“She is strong, but she is tangled up; her resistance is fading. I will need her friends when the time comes. For now, I know the strength of the antidote she needs. I will return to the Soul Society and begin work immediately. She should recover, but it won't be anytime soon, and her friends will play a large part in that.”

“Thank you for coming, Unahana. I appreciate it.”

She smiled at him. “We are friends of old, Isshin. How could I not come around at this time?” Another gentle peck on his cheek, a squeeze of his arm and she was gone. 

Isshin turned his gaze to the sky, looking at the stars. 

And cried.


	7. Chapter 7

It was midday and the sun had decided to come out and bathe the small yard in sunshine. Ichigo was scrubbing at clothes that had to be washed, trying not to think what the various stains might be.

Hiroko had explained to him the proper way to clean the clothes as he had no clue. No one he knew washed clothes by hand. He just threw his stuff in the wash basket and when it was his turn, he'd put them in the washing machine. It was hard to wash them by hand, but he took some pleasure from the fact that he was making Hiroko's life a bit easier.

“You're actually quite muscular, Ruko.” Hiroko was now hanging clothes on the line. She nodded down at his arms; his sleeves rolled to stop them getting wet. “You are stronger than you look.”

Ichigo smiled. Out of this whole mess, Hiroko was the one good thing to have happened to him

_ Well, that’s not exactly true. You remember the feel of him, don’t you? _

Ichigo ducked his head so Hiroko couldn’t see his face. “Thanks. I think. I'm sure you must be stronger though if you do this all the time by yourself.” He thought back to what Kenpachi had said _, ‘I can sense what you're hiding.’_ He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his own spiritual pressure, concentrating, finding the sense of it, and searching for more. He quickly found Hiroko's and turned to her in surprise. He could feel the power she was hiding deep inside of herself. A red ribbon floated around her, but very close to her body. Hiding.

Before she saw him staring, he turned back to the task in hand. He wasn’t great with the whole spiritual pressure thing, but he could tell that she had some power behind her. He thought of his own power, of Zangetsu. He paused in his scrubbing and looked down at his hands. He always felt comfortable holding his sword, no matter the worries and fears of any battle. Zangetsu was a part of him and he missed that.

_ Release us, Ichigo… _

“You’re daydreaming, Ruko.”

“Huh?” Ichigo started, forcing himself back to deal with reality, scrubbing again at the clothes. “Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, Hiroko, ma’am.”

She giggled as she climbed off the chair she was using to reach the line, to gather more clothes. “What were you thinking about?” Throwing the wet clothes over her shoulder, she climbed back up and started hanging some more.

“Oh. Nothing really.” He felt a sudden urge to rip the Sekkiseki stone from his neck and reclaim Zangetsu, but it passed a little easier this time. He sighed, remembering. “What it must feel like to have all that power, sword in hand. To be a Soul Reaper.”

To his surprise she nodded sympathetically. “I dream of that too sometimes.” She cocked her head to one side, staring at him. “Do you think that if you were a soul reaper, you could see that Captain that you like? The gentle one?”

Ichigo blushed quickly at the sudden turn in the conversation and turned back to his scrubbing. He got uncomfortable talking to anyone about stuff like that, never mind someone who looked as young as his little sisters! “No! I was just…”

“It’s ok. I won’t tell any-”

The back door to the house opened and Gi came out into the yard. “Hiroko. Madam Asami wants you.” Hiroko finished putting the peg on a piece of clothing only to have him yell at her. “Now!”

“Yes. Yes, I’m going now.” She jumped off her chair and he stepped only enough out of her way to allow her to squeeze past his giant frame. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Ichigo spared a quick glance at the gate and put his head down, scrubbing harder at the clothes.

“Stand up, boy.”

Sighing to himself, Ichigo let the shirt he was washing fall back into the water and stood up, slowly, wiping his wet hands on his trousers. He could feel the anger radiating off this man and wanted to let him feel a little of his own. He knew he couldn’t do that though, so he stood in silence in front of him, head bowed.

Gi walked slowly around him, stopping again when he once more stood in front of Ichigo. “Do you know what happens the first day you come to work in this house?”

Ichigo didn’t have a clue. He shook his head, “No sir,” he said, quietly. Respectfully.

Gi punched him in the stomach. Surprised, Ichigo folded up in pain and fell to his knees. Before he could even get his breath back, Gi grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him over to the wall, holding him up by his throat. 

“When you come into this house, you are seen by me! I get the pleasure of all new arrivals, no matter anyone else! But you? You are denied to me?”

“I- I’m sorry.” Ichigo’s hands scraped over Gi’s trying to get purchase, so he could pull them off. He fought to get a breath against the pressure being applied to his throat.

“You will be! Fucking Soul Reapers! Picking the best meat before anyone else can get any?! How dare they!” Gi threw him roughly to one side, Ichigo falling hard sideways into a wall as he went down on his knees, gasping in air. Angry, he turned to face his attacker, only to get a kick in the face. Gi towered over him. “You’re nothing special. Worthless trash piece of shit!”

At that moment, Hiroko came back through the doorway and saw the scene in front of her. She paused in fright, Gi taking advantage and grabbing her, pulling her close to him. He turned back to Ichigo. “I see you’ve made a friend here. Are you listening, boy?”

Ichigo sat up slowly, the rage inside trying to overwhelm him. His voice shook with anger as he said, quietly. “Yes sir.” Gi never knew at that moment just how close he was to death.

“Then listen well. I know your type. Always sucking the cock of the most important man in reach! Looking for his protection! Well, the second this bastard Captain of yours is done with you, if you don’t come find me and beg me to suck my cock, I am going to kill your little friend here.” For good measure he threw her at Ichigo, who caught her and held her in his arms. “You come and find me and beg me. Beg me for my cock in your mouth or I will inflict such pain upon her and you, you’ll wish I killed you first.” He grinned at the scene in front of him. “What are you to do?”

Ichigo had to concentrate to speak, the rage and desire to kill almost drowning out everything else in his mind.

“I must come and find you.”

Gi snarled and took a step closer, and it was only Hiroko flinching in his arms that brought Ichigo back under control. He bowed his head. “I must come and find you and beg you to let me…suck your cock.”

Gi lifted his foot and placed it gently on Hiroko’s stomach and pushed. “Say it again.” He grinned. “Nicer.” 

Ichigo squeezed Hiroko in his arms to let her know it was ok. He looked up at Gi, his mind almost white with anger. He placed his hand on Gi’s ankle, and gently squeezed. “I’m going to come and find you, Gi. I promise. Then I’m going to show you exactly what that bastard of a soul reaper wants off me. But I’m going to give it to you instead and I’m going to love every minute of it.” He somehow managed to smile up at his tormentor. “Every fucking minute of it.”

Gi took his foot back, obviously pleased with this answer. “Good. I’m glad you understand.” Ichigo looked up as Gi hacked up some phlegm and spat it into the wash bucket. “Now get back to work and clean those clothes better.” 

Turning his back on them, Gi went inside the house again.

For a moment, Ichigo felt the need to scream in rage and frustration, but he realised Hiroko was shaking in his arms and suddenly he was grounded again. He pulled her and held her tighter. “Thank you for coming to my rescue,” he whispered to her.

She was shaking, her face buried in his shoulder, and it took her a moment for her to lift her head up and reply. “Are you alright?”

“Am I alright?” He reached up and realised he was bleeding from a wound to his forehead. He almost laughed. “Yes. I’m fine. I’ve had a lot worse.” He hugged her tight. “How about you? You ok now?”

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. “Yeah. But you know he’s going to be watching you. The second that Captain is done with you, he will be expecting you, and he…” She bit her lip. “He’s not a nice man, Ruko. He’ll hurt you.” She leaned down into him again, speaking quietly. “I’ve seen him hurt others and there is no one to tell on him.” She raised her head again to look at Ichigo. “I’ve seen him looking at me. He’ll be coming for me soon. I can feel it.”

“Hey!” He gently pulled her away from his shoulder so he could look at her in the eyes. “I won’t let that happen. I promise you.”

Hiroko sniffed again. “That’s ok, Ruko. You can’t be everywhere. You see, when he comes for me, Gi will be the first man I’m going to kill.”

Startled, Ichigo hugged her again. “I told you, don’t you worry about that. I won’t let him hurt you. Or anyone else again. I’m going to destroy this place before I’m finished with it. I promise you.”

No one had come near Byakuya all day other than to see to his needs. Which suited Byakuya just fine. He was content for the moment to sit and think.

He had finished his last meal for the day when the door opened, and the guard spoke to him. “Captain Ukitake has granted permission for a visitor.” The guard stepped to one side and Byakuya restrained himself when he saw who it was.

“Hello Akhiro. Why are you here?”

Akhiro turned to the guard. “Captain Ukitake said I could confide with my Lord in private.” The guard nodded and closed the door. Akhiro turned and Byakuya could see the fear in his eyes, confirming his own worst fear.

Standing, Byakuya approached the bars of the cell. “I shall not ask again. Why are you here?”

Akhiro shook his head and looked up and into Byakuya’s eyes. “I am here because of the shame you have brought to our household! How could you not know this?”

Byakuya felt his heart fill with rage, but thinking of Ichigo, he was able to restrain himself. It would not do for this man to know the extent of his failure. He remained silent.

“Even now you do not see what you have done. Accused of murder? Using a prostitute!?! How could you besmirch the great name of Kuchiki with such unbecoming acts?”

“How could I?” Akhiro knew he denied the murder. “I did not kill Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Akhiro rounded on him. “But you cannot deny using a whore though, can you? You even gave him our name, just so he could service you! In the Seireitei no less! Do you not remember how long our noble family has served in that institution? Do you? Since the beginning, Byakuya!”

It was hard to stand there and bite his lip, but Byakuya knew it would help them greatly if he could convince Akhiro that Ichigo was the prostitute he claimed to be.

“You do not answer.” Akhiro started pacing the room. “Name me one of our most noble ancestors who have tarnished the name Kuchiki as you have done?”

“You forget Koga, Akhiro.”

“Koga? Worthy stock to bring into the family, perhaps, but he was not a true Kuchiki. Not like you, not by blood.” The name Koga seemed to bring a fire to Akhiro. “You were my truest hope for our family. A Captain in the 13th Court Guard Squads, strong and devoted to the family, a warrior to uphold the honour of the name Kuchiki.” Akhiro leaned in closer to the bars, glaring at Byakuya with a zeal that he had never noticed before. “You disgust me, Byakuya. I am ashamed of what you have done to our name over the years. I thought with the death of your wife, that would be an end of it as she bore no children, but no. You could not even bare to look at another woman. So many ideal candidates who would have borne you many children, yet you could not even look at them! Mourning for that piece of filth you found on the streets!” He must have seen some of the danger he was in with that comment and stepped back, aware that he had perhaps said more than he meant to.

Akhiro shook his head in despair. “You could have had a wife. A noble woman and had children. Once that obligation was met you could have indulged in your depraved carnal desires as much as you wanted!” Byakuya was taken aback by the vehemence radiating from him. “Many men indulge in their desires after they have secured their family, visit such places! But it’s true, you have feelings for this whore, don’t you?”

The silence stretched and Byakuya realised he was going to have to answer. “Yes. I love him, Akhiro. I know... his current position is untenable, but I cannot help who I love. Why is that such a crime in your eyes?”

“Love!” he spat, “You stand behind bars with every peasant on the street talking about you like you are their equal! Do you want to know what the man you love was doing last night? Shall I tell you? He was in another man’s bed for money. Kenpachi Zaraki’s bed but at least Kenpachi knows enough to pay him for his service and leave him there! You have everyone laughing at our name!” Tears were running down his face now. “All my efforts over the years to keep the bloodline pure and now it is threatened by the very man who had carried us the furthest!” 

Byakuya moved back when Akhiro pulled out a blade from under his robes. For a moment, he thought Akhiro meant to try and kill him with it, but he simply stared at it. “I do what I do for our honour, for our pride, Byakuya, and you were my greatest hope for it. Now all of that is gone. You have no children; you consort with a whore and you have threatened our line by insisting on bringing in filth from the street. If you live now, you bring shame on us.” He looked up at Byakuya, disappointment and anger written all over his face.

Akhiro held out the knife and Byakuya took it with a shaking hand. “What am I to do with this?” Byakuya whispered. Tears ran down his face as he looked at this man who had once meant so much to Byakuya. This man he had once loved and who had confessed to so much without even realising it. “You have broken my heart, Akhiro.”

Akhiro’s expression was like stone. “As you have broken mine, Byakuya. The blade is a tanto. You have dishonoured the name Kuchiki. A name that I knew once meant everything to you. If you wish to see that honour continue, if you care about our name in the slightest then you know what you must do.” Akhiro turned his back on him and opened the door.

“Do you truly mean everything you said, Akhiro?” Byakuya called out. He did not expect an answer, but Akhiro turned to face him. 

“I meant every single word of it, Byakuya Kuchiki.” The old man’s shoulders slumped in defeat and Byakuya heard a sigh escape his lips. Gone was his title of Lord. “You have until tomorrow's sunset, to do the honourable thing.”

The door closed and Byakuya sat down. His legs could no longer carry him; it was as if the blade in his hand had suddenly increased tenfold in weight. 

He knew Kenpachi was near, and for once relished his company. It was starting to get dark now, and although he knew Kenpachi could talk his way in, Byakuya waited by the window.

“You awake in there, Kuchiki?”

Standing on the bed, Byakuya could see out into the street clearly. “Yes. Akhiro was here.”

“What did that cretin want?”

Byakuya almost defended his Uncle. But he couldn't. “My death, apparently.” He reached through the window and held the blade out for Kenpachi.

“Seppaku? Nice blade though. Old.”

“What of Ichigo? Any news?”

“All is quiet. I was going to go pay him a visit. That’s why I called by. Any message?” 

Kenpachi passed the tanto blade back through the bars and Byakuya looked at it and saw nothing but betrayal. “Yes. Tell him to be ready. I’m breaking out and going home.”

It had been a long day spent cleaning and cooking for everyone else and finally Ichigo had been allowed to rest. Madam Asami had been angry to see his face bruised and cut, but as Gi had been standing beside her and Hiroko serving them food, he had claimed the prop for the washing line had hit him in the face. He had been told to ensure that Captain Kenpachi knew it had been his own fault. Gi had grinned at that. Ichigo had bent his head low and agreed he would.

He had taken himself off outside, sitting on the bench by the main entrance and eating his meal alone. It wasn’t exactly a palace, in fact although it looked better than the other homes and shacks on the street, it was still basic. Or maybe he just didn’t understand why ‘heaven’ was worse than anything he knew of in the World of the Living. 

Sighing, he sat up leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

“If I didn’t find you so adorable, you’d be a dead man right about now, you know that?” Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. Kenpachi.

“Why are you here? Are you-"

Kenpachi looked up to a nearby window. “I’m here because my cock needs serviced and you’re the whore for the job, Ruko.”

Ichigo sighed. He'd figured out that Kenpachi enjoyed embarrassing him like this. Even a hundred years from now, he doubted Kenpachi would ever give him a break over this.

“How did you get that mark on your face?” Kenpachi's tone had suddenly turned sour. 

Thinking of Hiroko, Ichigo stood up quickly, smiled and raised his hands up. “Sorry. Sorry. I had an accident. All my own fault. Just a stupid accident. Shall we go? I’m sure you’re very busy and-"

Kenpachi put his hand on Ichigo's chest. “An accident? Hmm.” He looked up at the window. Someone was listening. “Do I need to kill someone?” He turned his crazy smile at Ichigo. “I think I love killing more than I do sex.”

Ichigo shook his head. “More than sex with me?” He leaned forward and as much to his own surprise as Kenpachi's, he kissed him nice and slow. “You know what I’m good at in bed?” As surprised as Ichigo was at himself, he could see a little discomfort in Kenpachi's eyes and that made it all worth while. He leaned close to his ear and whispered. “I snore magnificently.” He pulled back suddenly, a wicked smile on his face to see Kenpachi burst out laughing.

“Get your ass inside. Now.”

A quick nod and Ichigo turned and led him into the house.

Madam Asami was once more in her little room. She liked to call it the drawing room and she saw ‘Ruko’ come in with Kenpachi. 

She jumped to her feet immediately and bowed. “Captain, sir.” She spared Ichigo a grimace. “Please accept my deepest apologies for the accident to Ruko. I have admonished him to be more careful.” 

Ichigo was standing on the first step on the stairs and Kenpachi slapped him on the ass. “I can live with a bit of bruising.” Kenpachi’s face took on a far away impression. “I’ve bruised and bloodied this young man before. He can take a lot. But it’s when a blade slices through flesh, in the heat of battle.” He turned his focus back to Madam Asami and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. “I miss fighting! That's what life is all about.” He almost growled at her. “If I can’t fight, I fuck. A slap or two ain’t going to kill him, but if anyone else uses him while I'm using him...”

“Oh, rest assured good sir,” and here she paused and turned her glare back to Ichigo. “While you are using him, no one shall have him. Please, the blue room is at your disposal of course.”

“Good,” he growled. He pushed Ichigo up the stairs, leaving Madam Asami biting her lip.

Ichigo pushed open the door of the bedroom and threw himself down on it. Kenpachi stepped into the doorway and shook his head sadly.

“Don't you like what you see?” Ichigo was enjoying getting a little of his own back. At that moment though, Yuki walked past the doorway and paused to take in the scene. She looked at Kenpachi and seemed to appraise him. “If you ever feel like a threesome, just knock on my door. I'd do you for free, Captain.” She turned and smiled at Ichigo, who had lost his nerve suddenly. “You too, Ruko.” She winked and walked on, leaving Kenpachi with a pleased smirk on his face. He came in and shut the door. Ichigo buried his head in the pillows.

“Damn-it.”

“You going to tell me how you got that bruise on your face now?”

Ichigo huffed at him. “I told you. It was an accident.”

“A cold day in hell that was an accident, unless someone fell and landed on your face.”

“I don’t need any help, ok? When the time comes, I will be sorting it out myself.” Ichigo moved to the side of the bed, put his hands behind his head and lay back on the pillow. The subject was over with. “What is it? Why are you here?” 

The large Captain sat at the small table near the window. “Byakuya is breaking out.” He smiled at Ichigo. “He's going to come and get you and then you and he can finish this mess.” Kenpachi leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the edge of the bed. “Akhiro came to him last night with a blade.”

“What!” Ichigo sat up right in a hurry. “Is he ok?”

“Of course he's ok. He's a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. No. It wasn’t a fight. Akhiro wants Byakuya to kill himself.”

This time Ichigo was genuinely confused. “Kill himself? Why would Byakuya simply kill himself because Akhiro told him to?”

“Because he's a snob. For the honour of the Kuchiki name, Akhiro told Byakuya to kill himself.” Kenpachi snorted derisively. “I’ll never understand the noble families. What’s the point of killing yourself for honour when you can go down fighting?” He shrugged at Ichigo. “Would you do something that stupid?”

“I…” Ichigo hated to admit it, but Kenpachi had a point. “I can’t see myself doing it, no. But then again, I’m not exactly nobility, am I?” He sighed and decided to change the subject. “So, another night in this place. Brilliant.”

“Tell me what happened to your face?”

“No.”

“All right then. Tell me you’re going to kick their ass?”

Ichigo smiled. “Oh yes. I’m going to do that, alright. I just can’t right now. Not until there is something better to offer.”

“Better?” asked Kenpachi. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

It had been bothering Ichigo all day, and for now he wasn’t ready to talk about it. When this was all said and done, he knew he would not be going back to his family. That meant that he wouldn’t be seeing them like he used to. Hopefully, he was still going to go to the world of the living to kill Hollows and deal with any other threat to Karakura town… _Let them try and stop us…_ But he was starting to think about what he was going to do with his time in the Soul Society and since the idea had first came into his head, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it.

“I have my plans, Kenpachi.”

“Any of them involve fighting me?” Ichigo repressed a shudder. He was starting to think of Kenpachi as a friend, an annoying, pain in the ass kind of friend, but a friend nonetheless, but he suspected the man would still give anything for a fight to the death with him.

“Not if I can help it. You’re too much of a psycho for me. I’d fight beside you though. Any time.”

Kenpachi snorted and pointed at Ichigo. “Don’t make me dislike you now, kid.”

Ichigo laughed. “So, another night here. Brilliant.” It was dark outside now, although he could still hear children laughing and playing on the street. “What are we going to do until then?”

The chair’s feet scraped against the floor and Kenpachi pushed backwards and stood up. He kicked off his shoes and set his sword on the table. “I’m not staying too long, so I’m going to have a nap. Wake me up when everyone has gone to bed. That way, you get to sleep in this room tonight again. I got the sense that Madam Sour face down there doesn’t like you much.”

“Her and Gi, both.”

“Gi, huh?” He nodded at Ichigo again. “So that’s who done that. Pissed off he can’t play with you?”

“Kenpachi.” Ichigo got up off the bed, stood in front of the Captain and looked him straight in the eye. “He can hit me all he wants. It’s nothing. I can take that.” He leaned in close to make sure Kenpachi took him seriously. “But what I wouldn’t take so well is someone else hurting him for me.” He cocked his head to one side. “I want to hurt him myself. Are we understood?”

Kenpachi looked at how serious Ichigo was being. “I knew there was a reason I liked you. Ok. I won’t touch a hair on his head. But you owe me a fight. All in.”

A grin slowly grew on Ichigo’s face. “What the hell, it’s a deal. Now. Get in that bed.”

It had grown still outside as the world had slowly retreated behind doors and to beds. Madam Asami was still awake when she heard footsteps come slowly down the stairs. She turned to look and saw the Captain. He frightened her, but she had a business to run and he would ultimately be very, very good for business. She stood and walked to greet him at the bottom of the stairs, standing by the door so she could open it for him.

“I hope Ruko has pleased you, sir?” 

“If you only knew how much he has pleased me this night.” He leaned down a little closer to her. “He’s small and pathetic looking, but he does know how to give me what I want.” At these words, Kenpachi thought of the fight he was promised. He stood up straight and grinned. “I’ve never felt so satisfied.”

Madam Asami whimpered a little, but otherwise managed to keep a smile on her face. 

“Here. For your troubles.” Kenpachi pulled money out of a fold in his clothes. “I know it’s not good for business, keeping him all to myself, but I can’t keep him in the Seireitei. Wouldn’t look too good. But,” He leaned over and put an arm around her shoulder, although he kept the weight off it, as he didn’t actually want to physically hurt her. “I’m sending someone else round. I’ve told him just how good Ruko is and I owe him a favour. I’ve given you plenty of money and once this guy has been, I’m done with Ruko.”

“You, you are?” Madam Asami tried to hide her delight at this news. He had given her more money than she saw in a year, but he was physically terrifying. 

“Yeah.” Kenpachi thought of the bruise on Ichigo’s face. If he couldn’t beat the hell out of whoever had done it, then maybe he would be able to force Ichigo to deal with it a little sooner than he realised. “He’s a Lieutenant of the 4th Squad. Bunch of losers, to be frank, but he helped me out of a tight spot, so I owe him. Told him what a good fuck Ruko is.” He gave a happy sigh. “I should be getting commission for bringing him here The things that boy will put up with. How easily persuaded he is to do whatever the fuck you want to him. Let him have his night with the kid, and then you can do whatever you want with him.” Kenpachi lifted his arm and walked to the door, making sure to turn round and look Asami in the eye before he left. “No one is to touch him, except the Lieutenant. Once he’s done with him, fine. Line them up at his door and earn yourselves a fortune. But trust me, I will be back if he doesn’t have Ruko to himself this one time. Do we have an understanding, Madam Asami?”

She nodded her compliance. “I understand. Until this Lieutenant comes, no one shall have him. Once he leaves, he is ours?”

“You got it.” He turned away from her and walked out the door, neglecting to close it behind him,

Asami closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked down at the money in her hand and smiled. “So much money, and that bastard Captain won’t be bothering us anymore. Plus, the Lieutenant will be easier to handle and he will tell his friends and they will come here.” She turned to the open doorway of her drawing room, her husband rising from his chair in the corner and coming out into the hall. “So much money, Gi and after tomorrow night, you can play with our new toy. See if he is as good as they say. Tomorrow night you decide if we keep him or not.”

Gi wasn’t a patient man, but he smiled as it would give him time to figure out how he was going to make Ruko pay for keeping him waiting. “That Captain says he can take a beating. Good. Let’s see what he can take after I’m through with him.”

It was late, but both Ukitake and Kyoraku were still awake. Kyoraku had drank a hell of a lot of sake. Unusually, Ukitake wasn’t that far behind him.

They were sitting next to each other at the table, leaning against each other. It had grown comfortably silent in the last hour or so.

“Damn that, Byakuya!”

Ukitake’s outburst startled Kyoraku, who quickly straightened himself up, only to have Ukitake fall over into his lap. The 11th Squad Captain looked up and smiled apologetically. “Sorry.” Not that sorry, he made himself more comfortable, using Kyoraku’s leg as a pillow.

“Sorry, huh?” Kyoraku reached over and poured himself another drink. “You're annoyed? Still?” If Ukitake hadn’t of said anything, he would probably just fallen asleep like this. Now he wanted more sake.

Ukitake was feeling a little queasy so he decided not to move from where his head was resting in Kyoraku’s lap. He closed his eyes though to try and stop the room swimming. “Yes. That obvious?”

“Yeah. Pretty obvious.” He sipped at the sake and thought about whether he should move Ukitake so he could reach another bottle. Ukitake won and he decided that he was happier this way rather than drinking too much more.

Ukitake looked up at Kyoraku and sighed. “I wish he could trust us with the truth. I would gladly help him. Byakuya deserves to be happy again.”

“It would be nice to see him stop frowning so much. The guy always seems miserable.”

“You would be too if you were in that much pain.”

Kyoruko bowed his head to look straight in to Ukitake’s eyes and smiled. “Always thinking of others.” He leaned down and kissed Ukitake. “You taste nice.”

Chuckling, Ukitake reached his hand up to cup the others face. “I taste of sake.”

“Sake’s nice.” He kissed him again, just a little longer this time, their tongues briefly meeting. “Very nice.” He pulled back and grinned. “I wouldn’t overly worry. You and I both know Ichigo is out there somewhere. He’s not the man for settling for second best or failure. Whatever is happening, they will sort it out.”

“That I’m not worried about. It’s this whole prostitute business I don’t…” Ukitake sighed. “I’ve been a bit of a fool.”

Kyoraku shook his head, hearing those words and coming to the same conclusion. “Nah. I think we both needed to be drunk to understand the finer points of this fiasco. So Kenpachi wasn’t toying with Kuchiki, he was actually helping him?”

“It would seem so, my love. It would seem so.”

Kyoraku reached for the sake again, pouring out the last of it. “It’s nice though. Ichigo is a good kid and Byakuya deserves another go at happiness.” He sipped the last of the sake, finishing it with a sigh. “Are you fit to get up?”

Ukitake shook his head. “No. I don’t think…No. I’m not.” He closed his eyes. “You shouldn’t let me drink so much.”

Kyoraku smirked. “I thought you would have learned that lesson for yourself a long time ago.”

“You make me forget.” Ukitake opened his eyes and smiled at his lover. “Fancy helping me stand? I’m pretty sure if I can get up on my feet, I can make it to the bed.”

“Sure. Hold on a second.” 

Ukitake groaned a little as he was forced to lift his head to let Kyoraku get up. Once he was up on his feet, Kyoraku reached out his hand. Ukitake took it and was hauled to his feet very quickly. “How’s the stomach?”

“A little temperamental, but not as bad as I thought.” Ukitake reached out both his hands and cupped Kyoraku’s cheeks. “Thank you.” He kissed him again, earning a smile.

Kyoraku turned and linked arms and together they both managed to make it to the bed without too much bother. They both lay down on top of the covers. Ukitake snuggled up to Kyoraku, lying on his arm. “I don’t think I even want to get up again to get undressed.”

“I don’t think I can.” Kyoraku closed his eyes and wriggled a little closer. “Do you think they’ll be ok? Ichigo and Byakuya I mean?”

“Yes. Byakuya loves him. He’s not one to disobey, yet his behaviour has placed his honour in peril. All this for Ichigo.”

The room fell silent after that, Ukitake keeping still in the hopes that his stomach would settle enough for him to get to sleep. 

“I’d do anything for my love. Always.”

Ukitake smiled, and although he didn’t open his eyes, he suspected Kyoraku was smiling at him. “As would I, Shunsui, as would I.”

That said, Kyoraku moved down a little, removing his arm from underneath Ukitake’s head, earning a little moan of protest. “Well, apart form letting my arm fall asleep, that is.” He gave Ukitake a peck on the cheek as an apology.

Snuggling up close again to each other, the two men fell silent and before long, they were both fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Byakuya had felt a small thrill breaking out of his cell. The truth was the only cell that could hold a Captain of the 13 Court Guards was his honour. Byakuya's honour had been redefined and this felt right.

As he left the cell, he reluctantly left his Captain's garments and kenseikan lying on the bed. He had stolen a cloak to hide his countenance, determined that if he was going to do this, then he was going to do it correctly. He did not want to chance being seen and recognised while he had the opportunity to move freely before they discovered his escape. As he had broken the bars in the window, he had thought of that time he had left Rukia to her fate and how she had told him to let his heart have it’s say. That was why he knew he was doing the right thing now.

He had also brought the tanto blade with him. Leaving it in the cell would alert Akhiro that he had no intention of using it. Perhaps this way, the enemy would think he had gone somewhere more respectable to kill himself honourably.

As he was on foot, he knew it would take him a while to get there, but taking a horse was too risky. All the Seireite’s horses were too well taken care of, stabled for the night, and taking someone else’s might alert them to his disappearance. Instead, he had simply walked out through the spirit gate, no one questioning a man in a hooded cloak, one of many passing through. 

Walking was slow, but it allowed for observance and he had been warned by Kenpachi not to arrive too early or they would expect him to leave after seeing, ‘Ruko’. He had never really paid that much attention to this area. He had been through it a hundred times at least on his many patrols during his time as a Soul Reaper, but it was just somewhere to pass through to somewhere else. As he made his way to the brothel, he realised that he was not used to such anonymity. Those that were still awake barely spared him a glance. Which allowed Byakuya the luxury to really look.

It surprised him that the area was so impoverished. Up close, passing by people’s homes, they were maintained as best as could be, but some were missing windows and doors. A home with a light on inside had boarded up windows to keep the cold out. He knew life was simple in the Soul Society, but he had no idea at just how badly off these people were. Byakuya stopped outside one shack with no doors or windows, and when he looked inside, he saw a large group of children sleeping on the floor. There was nothing to secure them against inclement weather aside from a holey roof and certainly nothing to protect them from undesirables. He stopped to stare when he saw this, so surprised at their living conditions. Someone must have sensed him, as an older girl sat up from her spot on the floor and looked at him, fear written all over her face. He shook his head and raised his heads to show he was no threat. Embarrassed he'd been caught looking, Byakuya moved on quickly, feeling a little ashamed of his intrusion. Before too much longer he was staring at the House of The Falling Flower.

It pained him that Ichigo was even in there, never mind only pretending to work there. If he was being honest, it pained him to go in there himself. But there was no choice.

Although it was almost midnight, he knew there were still people awake in the house. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

A small woman answered the door. She eyed him up and down and Byakuya felt a wave of disgust wash over him. “Come in, come in.”

Looking to see if anyone was watching, Byakuya stepped in through the doorway. 

He cleared his throat. “I am a... friend, of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.”

She showed him a toothy grin. “Ah, you have finally arrived. It is an honour to welcome another Soul Reaper to our house of delights.” She led him to a small sitting room. “Please, wait in there and I will get him ready for you.” Byakuya watched her disappear up a flight of stairs. Looking around the room, he decided not to sit down.

Ichigo was just starting to doze off when the door to his room opened. “Get up, lazy boy. Get up!” Ichigo bolted up right. “Get up, boy!”

“What is it?”

Madam Asami found his clothes and threw them at him. “You have work to do. Hurry up, hurry up!”

Groaning inwardly, wondering what they expected of him now, Ichigo put his legs out of the bed to get dressed. Asami stood in front of him and shook her head. “You don’t need to get dressed. Take your clothes and go down to the red room.”

Ichigo stared at her in puzzlement. “The red room?”

“Are you incapacitated in some way?” She looked about the room they were in. “This is our best room.” She grinned at him, happy at how this night was going. “Your horrible Captain is done with you. To be honest I am glad he is gone. He's a scary man.” She went and stood beside the open door to the room. “You are still in debt to the Captain, so you will work tonight to finish off the debt. Afterwards, you can stay and work for me.”

Ichigo felt his heart start to pound as he took in her words. “Work for you? Why would I...”

She reached out and squeezed his cheeks together. “You are a pretty boy, with a pretty mouth. It is hard on the streets for one such as yourself. Weak. Defenceless. A man willing to sell his body to make money is not a man who can survive in this world. Here you have a roof over your head and three meals a day. Others have refused to work here and died on the streets.” She waved her hand at him. “You have obviously some skill in the bedroom to have such powerful men want you. So, you work here, and you will be safe. Leave and you will die on the streets. You know this, or you would not do what you do. Now, hurry up!”

Not dressed but too confused to care, Ichigo picked up his clothes and followed her out of the room to another room down the hall. “What do you want me to do in here?” The room was a lot smaller. Neat and tidy though. Ichigo knew that because he'd spent a good part of his day in here, cleaning.

She turned at him. “I want you to do what is required of you. Do you understand? Whatever he asks, you will do. We need word to get back to the Seireitei, that we are accommodating and worth their coin. You have a client. Show him respect as he is a Lieutenant in the Soul Society. If he finds you enjoyable, he will recommend us to his friends.” She almost cackled at the thought of all those new clients. “Get in to bed. I will bring him up now.” Asami leaned in close. “If he does not leave here happy, I will see that you are beaten black and blue when Gi see’s you!” She left, leaving Ichigo trying to decide if he should climb out the window or just run out past them all at the front door.

His hand went automatically to the pendant that sat nestled against his chest. It instantly calmed him down, despite the weight that seemed to sit on him while wearing it. It reassured him that there was no one here who could hold him against his will. 

He then sensed something he knew well, and a smile crept on to his lips.

Byakuya had said as little as possible to Madam Asami, only to pass her the money and to thank her as she led him up the stairs. He'd been able to sense the spiritual pressure in the house, and not just Ichigo's reduced one. Someone else here had power. But now was not the time.

“This way sir, this way.”

Her voice grated on him as he followed her down a short corridor, to a door that had a red flower painted on it. “This is you, sir.”

The bed lay facing the door, and when she stepped out of the way he saw Ichigo. 

He was in the bed, sitting up and resting against the head rest, chest uncovered, his hands betraying his nerves as he twisted bedsheets in them.

“This is Ruko, and as per Captain Zaraki’s instructions, no other has touched him since he left.” She nodded and stepped back out into the hallway and Byakuya took a step in. “I have made sure he knows what he must do this night.” Asami closed the door and then they were alone.

“I....” Byakuya took a hesitant step forward. Ichigo got up and moved to meet him at the foot of the bed.

“I was told you were coming, but I didn’t think it would be so soon.”

“I didn’t see the point of waiting any longer.” Byakuya reached out, his fingers almost touching Ichigo's face before his courage failed him and he hesitated. Ichigo took that small step forward so he could move into his touch, Byakuya’s hand cold against his face. He reached up and placed his own hand on top of Byakuya's, closing his eyes and relishing the contact.

Byakuya moved closer and before Ichigo thought to open his eyes again, Byakuya had gently pressed his lips to Ichigo’s, kissing him. Ichigo sighed as he pulled away, his eyes still closed as he rested his forehead against Byakuya's. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered. He reached around Byakuya, enveloping him in a hug.

“And I you, my love.”

They stayed embraced for some time, both needing to feel the other in their arms. It was only when Byakuya sighed, a sound filled with regret that Ichigo knew it was time to sort this all out. “Do we have to? I could stay like this forever.”

“As could I, but this house of ill repute is not the place for that.”

Ichigo could only agree. He took Byakuya’s hand and led him to the bed, getting him to sit down. “What’s in front of us? What do we have to do now?”

Shaking his head, Byakuya gently squeezed Ichigo’s hand. “I am betrayed by my blood. My heart is torn and yet here I sit, next to you knowing that I must finish this. I cannot let him get away with what he has done to you.” Byakuya shook his head. “What he has done to your family; to Orihime.”

“If it were anything else, Byakuya, anything, I would let it go. But he has taken me away from my family. I can never go home.” 

“That is why he must pay for his crimes. I will not abide this.”

“Kenpachi told me what he said to you earlier.” Ichigo looked away from him, staring at the candle on the small table. “That he told you to kill yourself for your family’s honour.” He was biting his lip, afraid of what he might hear as an answer. “You wouldn’t have done that, would you?”

Byakuya frowned, but he reached into his clothes and pulled out the tanto. “My honour would have led me to consider it once it was suggested.” 

Ichigo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “No way! That’s crazy, Byakuya!”

“Let me finish, Ichigo. Yes, there was a time I would have considered it. There is nothing I would not do for the sake of my pride.” He reached out his free hand and ran his fingers through Ichigo’s hair and down the back of his neck. Stroking the younger man; comforting him. “But you have helped me see what true honour is. It is not simply doing what is expected. It is doing what is right. He has his beliefs about honour, and I have my own now. As far as I am concerned, I have done nothing to betray my family’s honour. Rukia told me to let my heart have its place in my pride. And that, my love, has led me to you. Here.”

Not able to help himself, Byakuya set the blade down and used the hand at the back of Ichigo’s neck to gently pull him towards him, his now free hand securing Ichigo against him. Their lips met and softly, gently, they kissed again. 

That sensation of desire and fear ignited within Ichigo and he grew more impassioned, Byakuya starting to match his pace. “I want you so badly. I missed you. I missed you more than I would have thought possible, Byakuya,” he said breathlessly as they kissed. Ichigo moaned against him when his grip tightened against his hair before letting it go, Byakuya shifting, turning so he could stand up and position himself above Ichigo. He climbed on to the bed, Ichigo now between his knees as he gently pushed him down and kissed him.

Ichigo shuffled backwards until his feet were back on the bed, Byakuya never letting him pull his mouth away as he did so. Byakuya’s moved against him, letting Ichigo know he was hard; Byakuya could feel Ichigo’s own erection and desire filled him.

“We shouldn’t.” Byakuya pulled away from Ichigo’s mouth, looking around the room they were in. “You are more worthy than this place.”

“Seriously, Byakuya? I don’t care. I just want to feel you. You make me feel so good.” He rubbed his hands down Byakuya’s back, looking up into his face. “I don’t care where we are, as long as we’re together.” Ichigo licked his lips, grinning as he did so.

“Damn. What do you want, Ichigo? Anything my love. Anything.” Byakuya kissed him harder this time, his tongue slick and Ichigo gasped against him, his cock hard against Byakuya’s own. “Anything. Let me please you, Ichigo. That is my desire.”

Byakuya was still fully dressed, but Ichigo was only wearing his shorts. His hands were all over Byakuya, his body demanding the other man's touch. “Take your clothes off. Please. I want you naked. That’s all I want right now.” He spared a glance at Byakuya’s crotch. “I want to feel your skin on mine.” He was panting now, wishing somehow that Byakuya’s clothes would simply disappear so he wouldn’t have to let go.

Byakuya climbed quickly off the bed, enjoying the sight of the young man in front of him. He stripped quickly. “You have no idea what you do to me, Ichigo Kurosaki.” Byakuya grinned as the final piece of his clothing came off.

Ichigo didn’t have time to feel embarrassed. “I have some idea.” Byakuya’s erection stood proud; Ichigo’s own was tenting his boxers. 

Standing at the foot of the bed, Byakuya stared down at the man before him. This time he climbed on to the bed, kneeling, his fingers reaching underneath the band of the other’s boxers, Ichigo obliging by lifting his hips, the boxers sliding off easily. “What do you want, Ichigo?”

Byakuya trailed his finger from the base of Ichigo’s cock, to the tip. He looked up at Ichigo and gave him a smile that Ichigo could only think of as wicked. He grinned back in delight, that touch alone almost too much. “I just want to feel you against me.” He gasped as Byakuya trailed his finger gently over the tip of Ichigo’s penis. “Fuck,” he gasped. “I’m not going to last much longer. Just touch me. Please. Now, Byakuya, please.”

Byakuya gripped the base of Ichigo’s cock, causing the younger man to buck his hips up, as if he were trying to somehow move further into his touch. He looked up from his work, delighted at the response he was getting. Without removing his eyes from Ichigo’s gaze, he leaned down and licked the head of his cock.

That earned him a grunt and some further swearing before Ichigo was able to open his eyes to look at him again. “Would you like more, Ichigo?” Byakuya licked the head again, Ichigo more prepared this time as he gripped the blankets, still moving up off the bed, but not as much as the first time.

“Yes,” he gasped, unable to take his eyes off Byakuya as he moved down this time and slowly sucked the head of his cock before moving further downwards. Gasping for air, Ichigo could feel the intense pleasure in his groin demanding release, moving through his body. “By…Byakuya, I’m… Soon. Oh God, yes, please yes.” Byakuya started moving his head up and down, his mouth gently sucking, wet and heat engulfing Ichigo’s cock like nothing he had ever experienced before and he could feel Ichigo’s orgasm hit him, cum filling his mouth as Ichigo bucked and writhed forcing Byakuya to remove his mouth sooner than he would have liked. Ichigo left him very little choice in the matter.

He moved up and backwards, enjoying watching Ichigo shudder and gasp as he came down from his orgasm. Byakuya swallowed the cum in his mouth. A not unpleasant taste, especially if it meant he could do this for the man he loved.

Finally, Ichigo lifted his head up of the pillow. “Come here.” 

Byakuya slowly made his way up to Ichigo, kissing and licking as he went. He finally reached his mouth and the two kissed slowly, Ichigo finding the whole experience more sensual than he had words to express.

He didn’t ask this time, he just reached his hand down between them, touching Byakuya’s cock properly for the first time. He stroked it, enjoying the feel of Byakuya in his hand, taking pleasure in watching his face as each slow stroke caused the other man’s breath to come in haggard gasps.

Without warning, Ichigo took hold of Byakuya’s sides and rolled, the other man surprised to find himself suddenly lying underneath Ichigo. Byakuya grinned up at him. “What mischief is this, Ichigo?”

Reaching up to his mouth, Ichigo ran his fingers over his own lips, his mouth parting to let his tongue taste his fingers. “It’s hardly fair, is it?”

It was a game, and Byakuya played along. “Tell me what is not fair? I would not have you denied, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

“Well,” Ichigo reached down and copied what Byakuya had done; he took the base of the others’ cock in his hand, and squeezed gently, stroking, and squeezing, earning a sharp intake of breath from Byakuya. Ichigo licked his lips in anticipation. “You know what I taste like now. I know what I taste like. I could taste myself in your mouth.” He bent down and kissed the head of the others cock. His tongue swirled around the head of it, Byakuya gasping and dropping his head back on to the pillows. “I want to taste you, Byakuya.” He licked it again, this time going a little further and sucking at the head. “I want you to come in my mouth, so I can swallow it. I want to taste you on my lips, my Lord Byakuya. I want you to give yourself to me. I want you. All of you.” He bent down and this time took as much of his cock in his mouth as he could, all the while sucking. All the while enjoying the other man writhing and trying not to thrust up into his mouth.

Byakuya lost control and he tried to thrust up into that wet, hot mouth, but he felt a hand on his hip, restraining him, holding him down and with a cry that he did not realise he had uttered, he came.

Before he could even open his eyes, Ichigo was kissing him, and Byakuya realised with a start that he hadn’t completely swallowed all his cum. He could taste himself in Ichigo’s mouth and the thought urged him on as he gasped through his orgasm, Ichigo kissing him through it.

Finally, Ichigo sat up and rolled over so he lay next to Byakuya, both men panting slightly. Byakuya felt a hand move over his chest, Ichigo on his side, nestling himself so his head was resting against Byakuya’s chest in the crook of his arm. He put his arm around Ichigo and content and happy at this moment, they both fell asleep.

“Ruko!” A small hand grabbed hold of his arm and began shaking him. “Wake up, Ruko!”

Ichigo yawned. “Five more minutes, Yuzu, then I’ll get up.’

The shaking grew more intense and Ichigo realised with a start that he was lying next to someone in a bed. He smiled at the sudden recollection of what had happened last night. “Ruko, wake up!”

Ruko?

He turned away from Byakuya, who was also waking up to see Hiroko looking at him full of concern.

“Hiroko? What is it?”

Hiroko glanced at the door to the bedroom before turning back to Ichigo. “It’s Gi, Ruko. He tried to...” 

Ichigo took in her appearance; the collar of her dress was torn, and she had a small cut at her lip. He felt a swell of anger and sat up, taking her arm. “Did he hurt you?”

Tears streaked her face. “I’m alright. He just laughed at me, Ruko. He cornered me in the kitchen and told me I needed to start earning my way.” She sniffed, her hand still clutching Ichigo's arm. “I picked up a knife and he just kicked me. He said he was going to...Going to...” She looked over at Byakuya for the first time, and somewhere found the resolve to smile at him. “This is the gentle one, Ruko?”

Ichigo blushed. “Yeah.”

She nodded her approval. “I can tell. His eyes say more than the rest of him put together.” She turned back to Ichigo. “He said he was going to fuck you till you bled then throw your corpse on the rubbish heap.” She bowed her head, ashamed. “He’s done it before, and no one cared. No one even missed her except me.”

“I'll kill him for hurting you, I swear!”

Byakuya had remained silent, listening. “Have you anywhere to go, child?”

She shook her head, no. 

“I see.” He turned to Ichigo. “What do you want to do, Ichigo?”

Hiroko looked at ‘Ruko’. “Ichigo?”

The look on his face was grim. “I want to teach him a lesson. Then I want to burn this place to the ground.”

Hiroko looked nervously between the two men. “You can’t do that. He said he would kill you!”

Byakuya smiled at the girl. “This is no ordinary man. This is Ichigo Kurosaki. One of the strongest Soul Reapers to have ever existed. Do not carry any fear for his safety.” He reached out to her and offered her his hand. “I am Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the Soul Society and you are under our protection.”

Ichigo reached out and took her other hand. “Remember the other Captain?”

She nodded. “The crazy one with the eyepatch?”

Ichigo stifled a laugh. “Yeah. The crazy one with the eyepatch. You impressed him. We'll all look after you. I promise.”

“What do you want to do?” Byakuya asked.

He never replied but turned to the girl. “Do you know where he is now?”

Unable to help herself, Hiroko looked back at the door. “He said he was going to chop some wood in the forest out the back gate. It's about the only chore he does.”

That sounded perfect. “Ok then. Go grab your stuff and meet Byakuya outside the front.” He turned to Byakuya. “Do we have time for this?” 

“If he is a threat to this child, then yes, we have time.”

Ichigo grinned. He was going to enjoy this.

Hiroko had left with Byakuya. He was ensuring her safety to the Seireitei, where she was to ask for Captain Zaraki. Then he was coming back for Ichigo.

Ichigo had come down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some toast. Kaito was sitting at the table, a smirk on his face. “Sounds like you earned your keep last night, Ruko.” He watched Ichigo blush over his cup of tea.

“Yeah. Well...shut up, ok?” Ichigo smiled at him though, to show he wasn’t too embarrassed about it. 

“I heard Madam Asami offered you a place.” He finished the last few dregs of his tea. “Gi isn’t nice, but it’s only the once and when it’s over he has no further interest.” Kaito got up and moved across to the sink, leaving his dishes on the bench. “Well, not in sex anyway. The guy is a jerk though. A bully.” Ichigo didn’t notice at first, but Kaito was now standing closer to him. As Ichigo reached for a glass, Kaito did too. Kaito laughed as their hands knocked together. 

Ichigo turned to face him, to apologise but was taken off guard when Kaito leaned in and kissed him. Quick and to the point. Kaito raised an eyebrow in question. “I hope you don't mind.” Kaito moved a little closer, his hand coming to rest on the other’s waist and as Ichigo had nowhere else he could go he found himself cornered. Kaito’s other hand came up and he started moving his finger up and down, in lazy circles over Ichigo's chest. “I'm not exactly looking for a relationship here, but it would be nice to know there’s someone in my corner.” He leaned closer and Ichigo, like a rabbit caught in headlights, froze. “It would be nice though, to have a friend.” He leaned in close to Ichigo and whispered, “To watch each other’s backs.” He bit gently at Ichigo's ear.

Flustered, Ichigo panicked a little. “Uh, I ah, well I'm flattered but I can't.” He could see the hurt look on Kaito’s face and forced himself to get a grip. “Look. I'm not staying and even if I was, I'm,” He smiled as he said it. “I’m in love with someone.” Seeing the look of disappointment on his face, Ichigo leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “Besides, we don’t need to have sex for me to watch your back.” Ichigo reached out and hugged him.

Kaito sighed but hugged him back anyway. “It’s always the way. Where are you going to go?” He looked over Ichigo’s shoulder and at the back door. “Gi is out there. He won’t be happy if you leave without his payment.” He stepped back and out of the hug, reaching out and squeezing Ichigo's arm. “He's got a wicked temper. I don’t like telling you this, but if you're going, go and see him first. It won’t be pleasant, but he won’t come after you that way.”

“Nah. That’s ok.” Ichigo grabbed a glass on the bench and poured some water from the jug. “I want to have a word with him before I go anyway.” He downed his drink in one go. 

“He'll hurt you, Ruko.” Now Kaito was being serious. “I’m trying to warn you. I wouldn’t put it past him to even kill someone. He's a nasty piece of work.”

Ichigo shrugged. “Let him try. He’s got a surprise coming his way.”

Kaito grabbed his arm again. “What are you planning? You can’t take him on, he’s too strong. He will hurt you; kill you!”

“Kaito...” Sighing, Ichigo hugged him again. “Alright, alright. I will go and see him first. Sort it out. Will that make you happy?”

Kaito squeezed him hard. “No. I wouldn’t wish him on anyone, but if it’s the only way you’ll be safe....”

“Thanks.” Ichigo set the glass down and grinned at the other man. “No time like the present.” Ichigo smiled at Kaito and pulled away from their hug and walked out the back door.

Kaito watched him go and for a split second, he had the sudden urge to feel sorry for Gi. That didn’t last long though.

Ichigo stepped out into a bright sunny morning. Over the wall he could hear the faint sound of someone chopping wood. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo opened the gate and walked out.

There was a path that ran down the back of all the houses, but on the other side, there was only a forest. It wasn't dense, and it looked like people used it as a common resource. Gaps appeared in the trees which were directly opposite back gates. He turned towards the direction of the town, to go looking for him, but Gi saw him first.

“Over here, Ruko.” Ichigo turned and saw that Gi must have just stepped out from deeper within the trees.

Looking both ways to see if anyone else was about and finding no one, Ichigo walked over the path towards him before he stopped. “I was just getting some fresh air. I... I told Madam Asami I wouldn’t be long.” Ichigo looked back towards the house, as if he were afraid of getting in trouble from Madam Asami. “I have my chores to do.”

Gi smirked. “Yes. You do. Come closer.” Ichigo didn’t move to start with. “Closer!” 

Watching the young man flinch then move closer was all the encouragement Gi needed. As soon as ‘Ruko’ was in reach, he was grabbed by the throat and dragged into the woods. Gi dug his nails in, ignoring Ruko’s pleas to let him go.

He threw Ichigo roughly to the ground, near the base of a tree. “You disappoint me, Ruko.”

Ichigo knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this, but he was. A part of him was delighted at this turn of events. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” A part of him was looking to tear this man apart. “Please, don't be disappointed, Gi!” He rubbed at his throat as he spoke. “I really am sorry!”

“You don’t even know why you're sorry, you little slut.” Gi leaned down to look at him, Ichigo scrambling backwards until his back hit a tree. Gi still had an axe in his hands, which he suddenly swung, lodging it in the tree above Ichigo’s head.

‘Ruko’ let out a yelp, only to find Gi's hand round his throat again, pulling him up, forcing him to stand. He was pushed hard up against another tree, Gi now in his face. “What did I tell you I wanted from you, boy?”

Staring in puzzlement and supposed fear, ‘Ruko’ gazed blankly for a second or two. Gi slapped him then and answered his own question. “You were supposed to come to me, weren’t you?”

Ichigo feigned puzzlement for a moment, then allowed realisation to cross his face.

“Yeah. That’s right. Your precious Captain isn’t here to protect you. He's done with you.” Gi turned his head and spat on the ground. “You were supposed to come to me! Beg me. Remember?”

“Please, Gi! He only came last night and then Madam Asami told me to do chores this morning!” Ichigo started clawing at the hands at his throat. Even though he didn’t feel threatened, it was still uncomfortable. He didn’t have to act too much for this part. “I never wanted to be with him, but I had to! I was going to come, I swear.” As much as it pained him, Ichigo started stroking the other man’s hands, gentling his touch. “I swear, I was going to come and see you! I promised you I would!”

Gi abruptly let go, Ichigo falling back a little, taking in deep gulps of air, now on his feet but being supported by the tree. He looked up at Gi as he rubbed at his throat. “I promised I was going to come to find you, Gi. I said I would.” Ichigo offered Gi up a weak smile. “I promised I was going to show you why Kenpachi wants me so bad.”

Gi smiled, thinking he had the upper hand. He slapped Ichigo in the face again, and it was all Ichigo could do to restrain himself from tearing the Sekkiseki stone away from his throat. “What’s so special about you anyway, to have a Captain from the Soul Society fuck you?” Gi took another step back. “Fucking whore.”

Ichigo felt a little trickle of blood coming from a cut on his lip. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and saw it there. He then looked back to Gi, standing a little straighter, the smile on his face almost feral. “Captain Zaraki once beat me to within an inch of my life, yet I begged him for more.” He licked at the blood in the corner of his mouth. “He gave it to me too. Almost killed me.”

Gi nodded, not paying too much attention to the change that was happening in front of his eyes. “You can take a beating then. Good.” He punched Ichigo hard in the stomach, Ichigo falling to his hands and knees, the air knocked out of him. “You know what I want. I’ve told you already what I wanted you to do.” He bent over and punched Ichigo in the face. “You liked that, didn’t you? Beg me. Beg me for more. Beg me for my cock in your mouth, you fucking whore, or what that Captain did to you will be child’s play in comparison!”

Ichigo lay flat on the ground and slowly, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, looking at the ground, blood dripping onto the dirt in front of his eyes. “Please.” he whispered. He reached up and pulled the necklace from underneath his clothes and even with just a lack of direct contact, he felt his power returning. 

“Please,” Ichigo looked up, his hands now off the ground, sitting back on his heels. Gi looked down at him in disgust.

“Beg me, whore, or I will kill you and leave your corpse for the rats.”

Ichigo nodded, seeing the spark of sadistic pleasure light up Gi's face. Ichigo reached out and gently tugged at the knees of Gi's trousers. Begging. Just like he wanted. Ichigo looked up at him. “Please, Gi, please, I beg you. Hit me. Teach me to be good. Punish me for being a whore. I want to choke on your cock. Fuck, I want it so bad.”

Gi seemed pleased at how this was going and slapped him in the face. “Better.”

Ichigo felt a little pleased at how it was going too. “What would you like me to do first, Gi.” Ichigo put a smile on his face. He shuffled forward, still looking upwards at Gi from a position of submission. He smiled up at that hateful face, wanting to smash it to pieces. Ichigo felt his own anger rising, but a part of him wanted to take this right to the end. He was starting to lose focus. To give himself over to his anger, unsure how long this man had been tormenting women, men and even children like Hiroko. What he might have done to his sisters if they had wound up here alone. “Would you like me to kiss you?” He lowered his voice, bowed his head, looking at his hands shaking with rage. “Tell me,” he whispered. “Tell me what you want?”

Gi pushed Ichigo hard on the side of his face, knocking him sideways to the ground. With a grunt he popped out the button on his trousers. “I told you! Beg me to fuck your face, you piece of whore shit.”

Ichigo nodded at him, sitting up again. “That huge throbbing cock is the only thing I want. I’ve dreamt about it since the moment I saw you. It’s all I’ve been able to think about. There’s a guy who knows how to use a cock, I thought. Knows how to spread it around a bit too.” Ichigo shrugged. “Well, having Madam Asami as a wife, I kind of figured you’d look elsewhere. She looks like she’s had one cock too many, if you know what I mean.” Ichigo pulled the necklace up and over his head, looking at Gi as he did so. “Probably no bigger than my little finger.” Ichigo held up his hand, his pinky finger the only one held up. He smirked at Gi. “Diseased too.” He tossed the necklace away.

Ichigo hadn’t realised just what he had been missing until it all came surging back. Gi kicked him hard in the face, but Ichigo barely felt it, and what cuts and bruising he had felt like nothing compared to the sheer joy of lifting the chain off himself. 

_ Free! _

He had fallen to his hands and knees again. “You bastard! I’ll kill you for that!” Gi went to kick him again, planning on kicking his head until he wasn’t recognisable anymore then fucking his mouth and a hundred other things to humiliate him before he killed him.

Ichigo caught the foot with his hand, and simply pushed him backwards. Gi fell over with a thump on to his ass.

Now Ichigo stood, and at first glance, there was no visible difference to him. Gi swore. “I'm going to kill you now, you fucking whore, Ruko.”

Smiling, Ichigo cocked his head to one side. “My name’s not Ruko.”

Gi wasn’t really listening. He climbed to his feet and, now standing next to the tree his axe was lodged in, he placed his hand on the grip. He smiled in triumph. “I'm going to hack you to pieces and then I’m going to find your little friend, Hiroko, and fuck her on top of your corpse. Then she can rot beside you, you fucking piece of trash.”

Ichigo simply stood there, happy to wait. Compared to other foes, Gi was painfully slow. Ichigo wrapped his hand around the bandaged hilt. It felt like greeting an old friend after years apart. A joyous occasion. He felt his heart rejoice in once again wielding Zangetsu.

Gi yanked the axe from the tree trunk, and swung it across at that height, his intention to aim for a slice across the stomach to start with. If it yielded a fatal wound, it would be a slow death. If it wasn’t fatal? Well, he wasn’t in any rush. He grinned at the thought of it. Plenty of time to put the little fucker in his place. 

Ichigo brought Zangetsu up and over his shoulder, spinning the handle in his hand, his arm straight out, the point now down and blocked the move with very little effort. Gi looked at him in astonishment, the axe falling to the ground. “Where did you...” his voice trailed off, finally looking at Ichigo properly.

Now it was Ichigo's turn. “You weren’t paying attention, Gi.” He grinned at him, enjoying the confused look on his face. He stepped forward, holding Zangetsu in his hand, now pointed at Gi. “My name isn't Ruko. I'm not some scared child you can intimidate and threaten.” Ichigo took a step forward. “I'm not someone you can take advantage of.” Ichigo took another step forward and now Gi seemed to realise a little of the danger he was in and took a step backwards. Ichigo moved forward again, and Gi was moved back too, only this time his back hit a tree. Ichigo moved forward once more, the tip of Zangetsu a hairs breadth away from Gi's throat. 

Ichigo could feel a dark tide of rage threaten to overcome him, and this time he didn’t care, didn’t even attempt to try, and fight it. “I’m not some child you can rape and murder.” Ichigo grinned and it was feral and wild, and he moved the blade once more. Now, if Gi tried to move, he was going to cut himself.

“Nothing to say, Gi?” 

Before Gi had a chance to even open his mouth, Ichigo moved his blade just that little bit further forward. The very point pierced the skin. He glared at Gi. “Your stinking blood isn’t worthy to run over this blade.” It pleased Ichigo to see the look of fear in the other man’s eyes. He deserved that and more. “I’m not some terrified soul, lost, trying to find somewhere safe.” The tip of the blade went just a fraction deeper, and Ichigo took some measure of satisfaction to hear a yelp of pain. He gripped the hilt now with both hands. “I’ve fought monsters. Hollows that devour souls. But you?” Ichigo moved a little closer and he didn’t even notice the track of blood running down Gi’s throat. “I’ve never met someone so... inhuman, before.”

“Ichigo!”

Ichigo didn’t turn at the sound of his name, but he saw the look of hope spring in to Gi’s eyes. “Stay out of this, Byakuya.” Ichigo didn’t take his eyes off Gi’s. “How many people have you killed?”

A hand touched him on his shoulder. “Ichigo, listen to me.”

“I want him to answer the question, Byakuya!” Ichigo leaned forward and suddenly was shouting, his voice full of fury. “How many innocent people have you killed!?”

“I’ve never killed an innocent in my life! Only whores! Only those who’ve deserved it!” Gi looked over to Byakuya, pleading with him. “I’ve never killed anyone who mattered, or who was missed! Don’t let him kill me, please!”

Byakuya felt his stomach turn at what he had just heard. But what made it worse was this man was pleading with him as if Byakuya would understand and agree with him; that any life could be meaningless and unvalued.

“What do you intend to do to him, Ichigo?” Byakuya lifted his hand away from Ichigo. “Justice would see him brought to the Seireitei.”

“Justice?” Now Ichigo turned on Byakuya. “This land doesn’t seem to hold any justice! Not for the ordinary people! They live in hovels and shacks, afraid.” Here Ichigo turned back to Gi. “Afraid of people like him, because there is no one to stop him, to even acknowledge his existence.” Ichigo pressed his blade closer and enjoyed the look of terror on Gi’s face.

He pulled it away quickly and with his free hand, he punched Gi hard in the face, knocking him out cold. 

Ichigo stared down at Gi on the ground. “I couldn’t kill him. Even now.”

“You’re not a murderer, Ichigo.” Byakuya turned him round to face him. “He will get the justice he deserves.”

Ichigo shook his head. Byakuya could see the pain there. “How many more of them are out there though? Byakuya, I wanted to burn this house down. But where would they go that’s better? How would that be helping them? They’d lose all their possessions and be out on the street. Prey to someone else. How does that help them, Byakuya?” Ichigo felt lost, not even realising that he was crying now. “How do I help them?”

Taking a step forward, Byakuya embraced him. “You must follow your heart. Never have I received such worthwhile advice before, and now I share it with you.” Sighing, he let Ichigo go, turning to look at the man on the ground, understanding that this time, justice might be better served through Zangetsu. “I will… stand with you, no matter your decision.” He reached out and took Ichigo’s hand, offering him his support.

For the longest time, Ichigo stood there, coming to terms with his rage and helplessness. “I’m too selfish to kill him. I don’t want that mark on my soul, Byakuya.”

“He will not escape his fate, Ichigo. We will both see to that. Together.”

Finally, Ichigo turned and looked at Byakuya properly. The rage died down, but the injustice of it rankled.

“Hiroko is safe. I saw her pass through the Spirit Gate. Kenpachi will take care of her.” He turned to look at Gi. “He will not be able to harm her ever again.”

“Good. When this is over…”

“I know, Ichigo. He will face justice.”

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo let it out slowly. “Ok. Ok. What next, Byakuya?”

“Next, we head to the Kuchiki seat, to confront Akhiro.” Byakuya turned to go and Ichigo followed suit, feeling more defeated than he had ever felt in his life.

Behind them Gi sat up and moaned, swearing to himself as he got up onto his feet.

Ichigo hadn’t taken 3 steps before he stopped in his tracks. He stood still for a few moments, Byakuya looking at him, then looking at Gi. Ichigo turned round and with a single swing, sliced into the leg of Gi.

Gi didn’t feel the pain straight away, but he fell, his leg suddenly useless, blood flowing stark down his leg and he looked up at Ichigo in shock. 

“What do you know,” said Ichigo. He looked at his sword, Gi’s blood running down it. He turned his gaze and looked at Gi. “Seems your blood was good enough to taint my blade.” 

Gi suddenly felt the pain and screamed in agony.

Ichigo turned and walked away. Byakuya spared Gi a look of disdain before he followed Ichigo.

As they cleared the tree line, Kaito was out the back door, leaning against the wall. “Ruko?”

Another scream came from the forest. 

“Gi is in there. He probably shouldn’t stand on that leg for a while.” Ichigo walked over to Kaito and squeezed his arm. “He shouldn’t be fit for much for a week or two, but by then I’ll be back to finish this.” Byakuya stood and watched from the edge of the tree line.

Kaito turned to face the forest, his face pale as a scream for help could now be heard. “What did you do, Ruko?” He whispered.

Ichigo shrugged. “Something I’m not proud of, but it was either this or kill him. Take care of yourself, Kaito.” 

Kaito stood and watched as Ruko and the client from last night disappeared through the trees again. Another scream rang out. Kaito decided to leave him. Someone else could help him. He finished his cigarette and threw the but in the general direction that the pleas for help were coming from and walked back into the house, wishing Ruko had asked him to go with him; hoping he would return some day; hoping no one went to help Gi.

They had been walking in silence for a long time, and the longer it stretched, the more Byakuya grew worried. Finally, Byakuya stopped.

“Ichigo?”

Ichigo stopped too, but he didn't turn around. He bowed his head and sighed. “What is it, Byakuya? I thought we needed to get to your place as soon as possible?”

Byakuya walked over to him and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. “What is wrong? Tell me?”

“I don't really feel like talking about it. Can't we just keep going?”

Byakuya looked around him. They had had to circle the Seireitei until they had lined up with the road that had brought them to it in the first place. They had stuck to the trees to avoid being seen. All of this had been done with hardly a word spoken between them. Byakuya had had enough. “No. Whatever this is that’s bothering you, we have time to talk.” He squeezed Ichigo's shoulder briefly. “Please? Talk to me, Ichigo?” He ran the same hand down the side of Ichigo's arm, trying to offer some comfort 

“Fine.” Ichigo sighed, looking around he saw somewhere they could sit. “May as well be comfortable I suppose.”

An old tree had fallen at some point, Ichigo sitting down on the trunk with Byakuya following. Once they were sat, Ichigo turned to look at Byakuya, expecting him to start the conversation. 

Instead, Byakuya leaned over and kissed him.

Ichigo was a little startled, but the kiss had the desired effect. He reached up and touched his lips, smiling. He looked up Byakuya. “Is it strange that I forgot you could do that?”

“Yes.” Byakuya leaned over and kissed him again. A little longer this time, breaking it off to a sigh from Ichigo. “I must work harder to ensure you know that I am always here for you, Ichigo.” He cupped the younger mans face briefly. “What is bothering you? Tell me?”

Ichigo turned his face away, simply so he could talk. He didn't think he could look Byakuya in the eye when he told him. “I... Damn. This is hard to admit to. When I turned and cut Gi's leg... I didn’t mean to do that. Byakuya...” Now he looked at his lover, desperately hoping that he wouldn't see disgust there when he told him. “I meant to kill him. I turned with the sole intention of killing him. I don't remember deciding to just wound him. I don't even know how I managed to turn that swing in to a non-lethal one. Even now, I just don’t know. Gi is alive when I meant for him to die.” He hung his head, ashamed of himself.

Byakuya must have been silent too long for Ichigo's liking, for the young man finally looked up at him, afraid of seeing disgust on his face. “Aren't you going to say anything?”

Byakuya stood and drew his sword, sitting again and laying the blade across his lap. “Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.” He placed his fingers under the blade to lift it and offered it to Ichigo. Who looked more than a little confused. “Please. Take it.”

Still wondering what was happening, Ichigo took the blade. “Close your eyes. Can you feel the balance? The weight?”

Ichigo closed his eyes, finding the midpoint in the blade, balancing it. “Yeah. I can feel it.” He opened his eyes. “I must be stupid. I don't understand. I'm sorry.”

Byakuya smiled. “I am only pointing out something else that you seem to have forgotten. Close your eyes again.”

Ichigo closed his eyes. “Now what?”

Byakuya must have moved closer, because Ichigo almost jumped when he whispered quietly into his ear. “Can you feel me in that blade? You have felt me before, have you not?”

Ichigo felt the blood rush to his face. 

“What do you feel when you hold my sword, Ichigo?”

“How light it is, compared to mine?”

That earned Ichigo a laugh. “True. But I think you know that’s not what I mean. Concentrate. We have laid together in a bed. We have shared ourselves.” He leaned closer, his lips ghosting over Ichigo's ear. “I came in your mouth and tasted myself on your lips. You have my heart, Ichigo.” Byakuya kissed him lightly on the cheek. “So, I ask you again. What do you feel when you hold my sword?” 

Ichigo felt flustered and slightly turned on, but he knew that wasn't the answer either. So, he concentrated.

At first, he couldn't quite get what he was supposed to be feeling, but he suddenly smiled. “Hey!” He opened his eyes and found Byakuya smiling back at him. “This is...” He stopped and looked down at the sword. “I really make you this happy?”

“Senbonzakura is happy that you make me happy. Our swords are not separate from us, Ichigo, my love. They are just another facet of ourselves.” He reached over and took Ichigo's hand. “I believe Zangetsu knew it would break you if you killed that man in anything other than fair combat, evil though he is. I think he stayed your hand from a killing blow, for to do so would only have wounded you more than you would have been able to bare.”

Ichigo looked down at the sword in his lap. “I know Zangetsu is a part of me. But there is more than just him.”

“Your Hollow.” Byakuya nodded. “We all have a dark side. We all have something we are ashamed of…” Ichigo looked up and saw a moment of pain flash across his lover’s face. “But they too are also what make us who we are. We deny that part of ourselves to our own peril.” He smiled as he once again cupped Ichigo’s cheek. “We could not know how beautiful the light is, if we had never experienced the night at its darkest.”

Ichigo couldn’t help himself; he leaned over and kissed him until Byakuya had to pull himself away, laughing with a sigh. “I can sense were you wish this was going, but we don’t really have the time, Ichigo.”

Ichigo smirked. “Are you sure, Byakuya?” He slid off the log to his knees and twisted so that he now knelt in front of Byakuya. He placed his hands on Byakuya’s knees, running them up his thigh, applying a little pressure. Ichigo looked up at Byakuya, his eyes dark with lust and a lover at hand to indulge him. “You shouldn’t have mentioned tasting yourself in my mouth.” He licked at his dry lips, his breathing getting heavier. “Now I just want to taste you again.” He leaned down and rubbed his face against Byakuya’s crotch. Looking up again, he was pleased to see that Byakuya looked a lot more interested now than he had been. “I want you.” Ichigo shook his head. “No.” He suddenly looked up at his lover and the words were out of his mouth before he could think. “I need you. I need this. I-" he pressed the heel of his hand against the hardening cock and spread his fingers, feeling the twitch underneath his hand. He reached around and through his clothes and sighed a little. “I need to do this.” Ichigo licked his lips as the cock in his hand was freed from the others’ clothes. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and licked the head of it, closing his eyes as he tasted the precum and felt Byakuya shudder. Ichigo licked again before he turned his gaze back to Byakuya. “Please?”

Byakuya moaned as Ichigo tightened his grip, his own hand reaching out and curling through his short hair. “Yes. Yes, my love. I-" Byakuya was cut short as Ichigo leaned down and took his lover’s cock into his mouth, sucking as he slid down it's length. Words fell short of what Byakuya had been going to say and his other hand reached out to Ichigo's head, fingers tightening their grip in black hair.

Ichigo reached down and under his clothing, freeing his own cock, his hand griping it.

“You look...” Byakuya gasped as Ichigo started to go down on him. “Debauched...” He moaned and closed his eyes, taking one hand from Ichigo's head to steady himself on the log. “Yes. Beautiful. So-” He groaned as Ichigo lost his pace for a moment, “Mine...” he sighed. Byakuya’s fingers tightened in Ichigo's hair as he climaxed, biting down on his lip to hold himself back from shouting out Ichigo's name.

Panting a little, Byakuya opened his eyes to see Ichigo resting his head on his leg. He relaxed his grip on Ichigo's hair and started raking his fingers through it instead. “You looked...” Byakuya tried to find the right word, his mind a little bit too relaxed. “...looking down on you, your mouth on me in that way. Ichigo, you looked so perfect.” He started to trail his fingers down to the nape of his neck. “You realise I want to pleasure you in return?”

From his position resting on Byakuya's knee, Ichigo laughed. “Too late, I'm afraid.” He sat up and back, a little red around the cheeks, a shy grin on his face as he cast his eyes down. “I pretty much came all over my hand the moment I... touched myself.” He looked back up at Byakuya, still grinning. “Everything about that was so hot. I think I’ll get over being this awkward about... all this one day.” He cast his head down again, embarrassed. “I'm pretty much a horny teenager, turned on just looking at you. I'm such an idiot.” 

A kiss to Ichigo's forehead. “You are anything but an idiot.” Byakuya cast about him, taking in the area. “We are not that far from my home. We should rest. Wait for darkness and approach unseen.” It was getting late in the afternoon. 

Ichigo watched as a frown grew on Byakuya’s features. “No doubt Akhiro will be doubly disappointed to discover that not only am I not dead, but that I escaped my cell.” 

“I still can't believe he asked that of you.” Ichigo grimaced. “The man is supposed to be your family.”

Byakuya reached out and took Ichigo's hand, squeezing it tightly. “As I am learning, family is so much more than simply blood.” He smiled at Ichigo. “My sister Rukia, who I wronged so badly, yet welcomes me always with open arms. My father's brother, who watched me grow, betrays me.” He sighed and shook his head.

Ichigo shrugged and turned, leaning his back against the log. “Life’s a bitch. Then you die. Then it sucks all over again.” Ichigo felt a touch to his head and was pleasantly surprised as Byakuya started running his fingers through his hair. 

“For one who has never done it before, you do it beautifully.”

“Huh?” It took Ichigo a moment before he got it and he burst out laughing. “God!” He turned to look at his lover. “Did the great Byakuya Kuchiki not only make a joke, but a sex joke?” He bumped his shoulder against the others’ knee. “Wow.” Byakuya was smirking a little. “Just wow. Wait till I tell Rukia you made a sex joke, despite it being pretty hard to get.”

“I would rather you didn’t tell Rukia that I am capable of humour. It might spoil Renji’s impression of me. As my Lieutenant, we share an earned respect. As my potential brother-in-law and head of my House, he should fear me at all times.”

Ichigo shook his head, trying not to laugh. “Honestly, Byakuya. I think your secret is safe. I don’t think anyone would believe me if I told them.” Those fingers in his hair pressed down a little harder, and soon Ichigo was enjoying a neck rub. He sighed, content for the moment.

Suddenly his eyes opened in shock. “Wait, did you say potential Brother-in-Law?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I enjoyed adding a few more details to the confrontation between Ichigo and Gi. Promising to give him what Zaraki wanted off him gave me a giggle or two. Anyway, that's it for tonight. Fingers crossed I should get the rest of this posted up tomorrow. It's completed, but I am just giving each chapter a read through to catch any little issues I might have missed. Thanks for reading this! Stay safe!


	9. Chapter 9

They had sat in the glade until the sun went down. They had talked a little, but mostly they had tried to rest up, knowing that the night was going to be a long one.

“Ichigo?”

Ichigo turned and saw that Byakuya was holding out the Sekkiseki necklace he had thrown down earlier. The younger man shook his head. “I don’t want to wear it again, Byakuya.”

“Ichigo. It will be next to impossible to approach the house if you do not. You do not have the skill needed to restrain yourself.”

“You don’t know what it’s like.” Ichigo frowned, because despite his reluctance, he knew Byakuya was right. “I hate it. It’s like you’re missing a limb…but worse somehow. It’s like a part of your soul is missing.”

Byakuya looked at the charm in his hand, and as Ichigo realised in that moment what he meant to do, Byakuya had done it. He placed the charm around his own neck. Ichigo had him by the arm as Byakuya stumbled, holding him up right. “That was a pretty stupid thing to do if you didn’t have to, you know.”

“How can I ask you to do this, if I know nothing of it myself.” He pulled his arm free from Ichigo and stood up straight. “How did you stand this for so long?” He shook his head as if to clear it. “There is an…emptiness, I did not expect.” His thoughts turned to Rukia; trapped and alone in the Repentance cell. Ichigo felt a little shocked and more than a little upset when tears began to run silently down Byakuya’s face. Byakuya turned to Ichigo. “I am blessed to have such people in my life, who have been hurt by me, to forgive me so.” His eyes locked on to Ichigo’s, who reached out and wiped the tears from his face.

Ichigo grimaced, reached out and took the cord from around his neck; Byakuya took a deep breath to steady himself and watched as Ichigo closed his eyes and placed it back on himself. 

“It was unfair to ask it of you. We can figure out another way…”

Ichigo opened his eyes to the concerned face of his lover. “There isn’t one. Not for right now. Not for tonight. And tonight, is when this matters.” Ichigo straightened up, aware now more than before of exactly what he had buried away this time. “Tonight, this ends, and I will never wear this damn thing again.”

Byakuya pulled him into a hug and Ichigo held on tight; the feel of him; the scent and sense of comfort over loss. Ichigo took it all. It would never replace what was missing, but it would shore up his soul until the damage could be undone. He pulled out of Byakuya’s arms with a sigh, both men a little steadier on their feet again. 

“Thank you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo nodded, his face set in grim determination. “Let’s put an end to this.”

It had been easy to get on to the Kuchiki estate grounds. Byakuya’s knowledge was second to none when it came to his home. It was obvious though that Akhiro was taking the situation very seriously indeed, as there was an armed patrol doing the rounds and guards at the house.

Byakuya and Ichigo were less than 30 feet from the house itself, hidden from view. It had taken them longer than they had hoped to get this far, but they were taking their time, ensuring they weren’t seen. They both lay in the shadows, watching the house. Akhiro had been seen looking out a window.

The canter of hoofs drew their attention to the path leading to the house. A guard came running up to the rider as their horse came to a stop. A tall young-looking man dressed in white and black robes jumped down and handed the reigns over. He then walked to the main entrance, cloaked, and hooded, but Byakuya still recognised him. “What is he doing here?”

“Who?” whispered Ichigo.

“It is Akhiro’s son, Daiji.” Byakuya watched as he entered the home, greeted by his father. “There was a falling out between the two of them many years ago.” Ichigo couldn’t see it in the darkness, but he could tell Byakuya was scowling. “It appears they have reconciled.”

“You think he’s in on this?”

“Possibly. I asked at the time why they had argued, but Akhiro was embarrassed and only assured me it was of a personal nature and refused to discuss it further. Daiji and I never were close. To be honest, it is hard for me not to think he may be a part of the larger picture. But as to their exact purpose? I am at a loss.”

Ichigo scanned the surrounding area, as an idea came to him. “What we need is a distraction...”

Ichigo had circled back and out of the Kuchiki grounds, only to come in again by the main entrance. Quietly, running from tree to tree, as if he didn't want to be seen, when in fact the opposite was the case. He stuck to the tree line along the main route to the house.

From out of nowhere an arm snaked around his neck, and he didn't have to fake anything when he yelped in surprise. What surprised him even more was that the pressure didn't ease up and despite his struggles, he blacked out.

Byakuya watched from his position as two dark clothed men, whom he didn't recognise, carried Ichigo into the house. Fearing the worse, he had been about to rush out from his hiding place, when Ichigo gave a moan. Byakuya relaxed a little, recognising that he wasn't dead and in fact was starting to come around. He watched as two of the guards came forward to help carry Ichigo in; although concerned, Byakuya grinned. It looked like Ichigo was awake and laying it on a bit thick, making it awkward for two men to carry him. The two at the door moved to assist and at that moment when they were distracted, Byakuya flash stepped and was in the house.

Ichigo didn't have to fake being unconscious, he didn't feel like he was properly with it until someone threw a glass of water around him.

“Hey!” He quickly sat up and was surprised to see who was standing over him; he spoke without thinking. “Byakuya?”

Ichigo was roughly hauled to his feet, only to receive a sharp, hard smack to his face that would have sent him flying if he hadn’t been restrained. His glasses flew across the room.

Ichigo shook his head to try and clear it, kept quiet and started to pay proper attention to his surroundings.

It wasn't Byakuya.

The four guards dropped Ichigo to the floor, with two moving to opposite sides of the room: two standing on either side of him. In front of him, Akhiro was sat at a table and next to him stood a man who looked like Byakuya. Or rather how Byakuya would normally look; long hair clipped into the familiar kenseiken, the same clothes, minus the Captain garb. If you didn't know Byakuya personally, it would be easy to believe you were looking at the Head of the Kuchiki clan.

To be fair, he had the same way Byakuya could look down his nose at someone...

Akhiro spoke, his face creasing in anger as he realised who was in front of him. “It’s the prostitute! The one that Byakuya brought in to the Seireitei!” He scowled at Ichigo. “What are you doing here, whore?!”

Ichigo realised then that this other man had to be Daiji. He turned to appeal to him. “Please! I came to find Byakuya. That's all! I need to talk to him, to explain things!”

“To explain what?”

“I-” Ichigo knew he had to be Ruko now, but it was difficult in front of this wall of hostility. “That I had to, to sleep with Kenpachi.” He looked around at the different people in the room. “I didn’t have much of a choice, I swear. I never meant to hurt him.”

Daiji moved closer to his father. “I see. Well, I suppose everyone had a job to do. Yours is to sell your body for sex.”

Ichigo felt uncomfortable and wasn’t sure exactly what to say. He decided to keep on with asking for Byakuya, as if he was somewhere in the building. “I just need to talk to him, please. To explain things. To tell him I’m sorry.” Ichigo wiped his sleave over his eyes. “Is he here? I really need to see him.”

“Do you now?” Daiji moved closer to Ichigo, and Ichigo tried to move back instinctively. “May I ask why?” He smiled and Ichigo knew a shark was eyeing him up. “Did he forget to pay you?” Daiji nodded to the guards; a sharp punch to the stomach had Ichigo knocked to the floor, struggling to breath; nothing Gi had ever been capable of. 

“Or perhaps you really do want to want to say sorry?” Daiji spat on him. “I can’t believe my cousin allowed such filth to even touch him.” He stepped closer to his father, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hisana might have been a peasant, but at least that was the worst of it. Who knew Byakuya could sink even lower? With some luck father, he has finally thought of his family and taken his own life.” He smiled at Ichigo, and it didn’t bring his face to life like it did with Byakuya. “To be honest, you are just the icing on the cake.”

“What do we do with him?” Ichigo struggled to lift his head up, gasping to get air into his lungs. It was Akhiro who had spoken.

Daiji looked down with disdain at Ichigo. “Normally I would say his life is worthless, but he may prove useful.” Daiji turned to look at his father. “Byakuya truly said he had feelings for this…man?”

Akhiro scowled, glaring at Ichigo. “He said he loved him! A prostitute! Even after I told him he had slept with Zaraki!” He shook his head in disgust. “Imagine if he had been brought into the family! It was bad enough when he dragged that street rat in, but at least that was her only sin. Never has the Kuchiki name known such shame!”

Nodding, Daiji rolled his eyes as he spoke. “Yes father. Lord Byakuya Kuchiki has brought our family to the brink of destruction.” He smirked as he nodded once more to the guards, who hauled Ichigo back up to his feet, the pain in his stomach coming back to life as they straightened him up. 

Ichigo finally found he could breathe enough to speak again. He had to remember who he was meant to be, not who he really was. “Please, don't hurt me. I was just...” He struggled to find the right words.

“You were just what, exactly?” Daiji came closer again, almost in Ichigo's face. “Come on, tell me now, there's a good boy. You were just what?” He leaned in close enough that Ichigo could feel his breath on his face. “Exactly?”

“I...” With the Sekkiseki stone nestled against his chest, Ichigo felt a chill run down the back of his spine. This was not a situation to be powerless in. He had to try and talk his way out of here. “I just wanted to find Byakuya...” Ichigo decided to change tack. “Look, I’ll go, ok? You’ll never see or hear from me again, I swear!”

“Ah, true love at its finest.” Daiji nodded and stepped back to stand behind his father. “You are as but dirt beneath our feet, yet I believe I can still find a purpose for you. An unexpected, but fortuitous opportunity.” 

Daiji moved. It wasn't overly fast, or even that much, but suddenly Akhiro gasped and turned to look at his son. It wasn't until he fell face down on to the table that Ichigo saw the knife sticking out of his back. The guard on his left moved over to the old man and wrenched the blade from his back, then returned to stand by Ichigo.

“You killed him? You killed your own father?” Ichigo couldn't help himself as he spoke up in shock. He stared in horror at the old man lying across his desk. “How could-" 

Daiji grinned to himself and nodded to the guard on Ichigo's right. 

Ichigo sensed the very sudden danger he was in and attempted to move but before he could, he felt a sharp, cold pain in his side. It hurt even more when the guard twisted and pulled it out again. Ichigo's hand went to the wound, and he saw the sticky red blood there, his dark clothes hiding the blood as it seeped through his clothes. He looked back to Daiji in disbelief as his legs gave out from under him and he dropped to his knees.

“You killed my father and he killed you. Hurry up and die.” And with that, Daiji was done with him and turned to a guard. “Prepare the Senkiamon. Byakuya is missing, hopefully dead, but you never know so now is the perfect time to kill the girl.” He turned to another guard. “Arrange the bodies so it looked like they killed each other.”

Ichigo fell sideways from his kneeling position and watched as one guard dropped a knife next to Akhiro, the one that had been used on Ichigo. The second guard bent down and put the knife Daiji had killed his father with in Ichigo's hand before dragging his unresisting body across the room, closer to the table. Ichigo didn't have the strength to resist as he felt his fingers forcibly being moved and tightened around the blade.

He lay on the floor, helpless, unable to move even if he wanted to. His mind was screaming at him, all his rage and power, his strength, to get up, to move, to free himself so they could help, but as he lay there it grew darker and in the dark, they grew quieter. As his eyes closed, his last thought was filled with an unsurmountable wave of grief and guilt that they meant to kill Orihime and that there was nothing he would be able to do about it.

Byakuya had gone straight to Akhiro’s private rooms and there, into the library were Akhiro kept all his files. Records of the Kuchiki family history and genealogy from down through the centuries. It was all there.

Byakuya stood in the centre of the room and frowned. 

Gone were the neatly lined shelves that he remembered in here as a child. The ancient books that were so carefully stored and preserved were now stacked in untidy piles. Paper lay strewn everywhere. Any semblance of order, which was once so religiously maintained, was gone.

A bookcase had been pushed away from one wall; now, hastily written names and photographs were stuck up on it, all coming down to a single name: Byakuya.

The Captain of the 6th Squad carefully walked over the debris in the room. A new line had been drawn. One moving sideways.

Byakuya now fully understood everything that had happened. The wall was a genealogical list, from their first known ancestor, down to Byakuya. A single line lead away from Akhiro and down to Daiji, who sat parallel with Byakuya. With his name came his wife and first-born son.

“An honourable heir to the Kuchiki name.” Byakuya saw his beloved wife's name, Hisana, crossed out and leaned forward to read the small note beside it.

_ Poisoned. _

It was as if his world descended into darkness and he was left blind with rage.

_ Poisoned. _

Senbonzakura was in his hand without even realising it and he turned to face an enemy that wasn't there, murder in his heart.

The sound of a dull thud and doors opening had him turning for the door, but before he had taken a step, he realised that the slight but constant weakened presence of Ichigo's spiritual pressure had suddenly decreased and was dropping at an alarming speed. “Ichigo!” 

There was only one reason why someone’s spiritual pressure would fall so drastically. A fatal wound had been afflicted! 

Speeding through the house he paused only for the briefest of moments, although the scene in that room would always haunt him.

Akhiro lying slumped on his desk, his ornate golden robes desecrated with a horrible red stain in the centre of his shoulder blades.

But on the floor, pale and still in a pool of blood, Ichigo.

Senbonzakura clattered to the floor as Byakuya fell to his knees beside him, scrambling, fighting his own desperate clumsy hands as he tore at the clothes around Ichigo's throat.

There was no other hope for Ichigo, other than to remove the charm, so he ripped the leather cord from his neck and threw the Sekkiseki stone as far away as he could. “Please!” He felt at his neck for a pulse, his hands and clothing now covered in blood.

There was no pulse. Byakuya placed his hand over Ichigo’s heart and felt nothing.

“No, Ichigo, no! Do not do this, please!” 

Byakuya pulled Ichigo up and held him in his arms, his body limp.

It was like having a wall crash into him when Ichigo's spiritual pressure suddenly and completely came back in a single moment. Byakuya was knocked flying, Ichigo flung from his grasp, now lying on the floor desperately gasping to get air into his lungs.

Byakuya scrambled over to him; he was awake and breathing but that didn't stop Byakuya from needing to touch him, to feel the life that again coursed through him.

Still gasping for air, Ichigo didn't realise who had grabbed him and he instinctively struck out at a would-be attacker; Byakuya held him tight. “It's me, Ichigo. It's Byakuya. Stay yourself. You are safe now. You are safe!”

And just like that, Ichigo calmed down, his eyes finally focusing on who it was that had him. He collapsed against Byakuya, letting him hold him securely as he struggled to regain control of his breathing; his body needing the air that it had been denied for almost too long.

Ichigo reached down and felt the wound in his side. “Bastards!” He hissed, as at his touch pain shot through his whole body. He turned his head to look at Akhiro. Byakuya just shook his head. “His spiritual pressure is gone. Did he attack you, Ichigo?”

“No. But that's what Daiji wanted people to believe. He stabbed his own father in the back. Then me.” His eyes widened in fear. “He's gone to the world of the living to kill Orihime!” Ichigo ignored the pain as he stood quickly, pulling Byakuya up when he offered his hand. He turned, as if to head out but stopped suddenly in his tracks. “He said now that nobody knew where you were, he was going to kill her!”

Byakuya nodded. “Then we must hurry!” As they hurried for the door, Ichigo stopped and picked up the Sekkiseki stone. “Ichigo?” Byakuya watched him in puzzlement. “We don't need it anymore. Leave it.”

“No. I need it just one more time.” He clenched the stone in his hand before putting it away in his pocket. He needed his spiritual energy to get to Orihime. As much as he hated the charm in his pocket, it had one more purpose for him. “Let's go!”

They ran through the house and out the door, Ichigo following Byakuya, not to the gateway and back to the Soul Society, but deeper in to the Kuchiki gardens.

“Byakuya, we don’t have time for this, we need to get back to the Soul Society to use the Senkiamon!”

Byakuya came to a stop. They had run through the grounds, coming to a stop in front of two large wooden pillars. 

Ichigo thought they looked out of place. Old and worn. Burnt looking in places. Byakuya thrust his sword into the space between them, turning it 90 degrees. “You forget. I have my own Senkiamon.” 

As the turn was made, light suddenly filled the space between the two pillars. Byakuya pulled the blade out, the light suddenly died again, to reveal two simple, plain doors. Ichigo had seen them before. The night Byakuya and Renji had taken Rukia. He understood now. “Alright, let’s go!” He ran through, Byakuya behind him.

It was late and the nurse sighed as she stepped past the constant companion of the girl in room 303. None of them listened to her when she told them to go home; that they were here past visiting hours. It was almost like they were guarding her. Keeping watch. She also knew the young man in the chair wasn’t asleep. Only pretending so he didn’t have to talk to her. He was the one who had been rude to her the first time she had caught him here past visiting hours.

She let it slide now. She knew a little something of the tragedy that had befallen this group of friends and she didn’t have the heart to tell any of them to leave now. The girl had no family, so who else was going to care if she lived or died? No, she wasn’t going to be the one to tell them to leave. Especially after she had accidently overheard the one that was sitting with her tonight declare his love for her.

It was a tragic love story that she now prayed would have a happy ending. 

She performed her care checks, sighing a little as she wrote her findings on the chart. Night by night her stats got fractionally worse. It wasn’t too bad if you looked at it daily, but overall, it showed a steady and progressive downward slide. 

She stood by the bed for a moment, looking down at the pale still form of her patient, Orihime Inoue. She spoke under her breath. “You have someone who loves you waiting here for you. Hurry up and wake up for him, Orihime.”

The nurse went back down to the bottom of the bed to replace the chart and let herself out of the room. 

Uryu opened his eyes, shook his head, and moved his chair back over to Orihime. “Every night she comes in and every night she tells you the same thing.” Uryu reached out and took Orihime’s hand in his own. He had felt a little guilty the first time he had taken her hand, but as time had gone on, he grew to realise that Orihime probably wouldn’t have minded. It reassured him that she was still alive, like none of the machines that were around her ever could have.

Uryu was quiet for a long time, a tear running down his face as he finally spoke. “I wish you would listen to her, Orihime.”

“Karakura town!” Ichigo could hardly believe he was back. “Home.” He shook his head as if to clear it. Byakuya came through and stood beside him. Ichigo took a moment to get his bearings. He didn't realise he was grinning when he pointed Zangetsu northwards. “This way.” Ichigo flash stepped and Byakuya followed.

Daiji walked through the corridors of the hospital, distaste evident on his face. He had already learned of the location of Orihime Inoue. Daiji had felt no desire to come and investigate Ichigo Kurosaki’s fight for life for himself. His orders had been simple; if Kurosaki looked like he might survive, then he was to be finished off. However, Daiji had been pleased to hear that Kurosaki had finally fallen victim to his wounds.

It hadn’t been planned to kill Inoue, but the opportunity to twist the knife in Byakuya’s side had been too tempting to ignore. Daiji smiled to himself as he thought of how everything was working out for him; his plan was for Byakuya to be accused of murder. Originally, he had intended to have one of the maids in the house raped and killed and the murder made to look like it had been committed by his hateful cousin. But when he had learned of Ichigo Kurosaki it had seemed the perfect opportunity. A young man in the world of the living who had bested Byakuya in battle? Of course, Kurosaki was strong in the Soul Society, but he was just mortal in the World of the Living. Ichigo could be killed without knowing who had ordered it and when he turned up in the Soul Society, all the evidence would point to Byakuya. 

Daiji still didn’t know what had become of Kurosaki, but right now he didn’t care. Everyone knew souls that had died violently sometimes went astray; lost and unsure of themselves as they tried to remember what had happened to them. Daiji suspected that Kurosaki was lost to himself out in the wilds. With a bit of luck, he would never turn up.

The fool his guard had paid to shoot him was already dead, killed with the Sekkiseki blade and his body disposed of in the World of the Living.

As Daiji made his way through the hospital, he knew there would be witnesses to this crime. No mortals could see him, but a hospital had those who refused to pass on as well as those who had just died. Daiji smiled thinking they would bare witness to Byakuya’s crime.

He was wearing a simple plain shihakuso, as Daiji had been told by his father that Byakuya had been wearing one when he escaped. His hair was simply tied back. All to look like Byakuya when he had broken out of his cell. His fool of a father had been easy to garnish information from as he descended slowly into madness. It was just a pity that Byakuya hadn’t just killed himself in his cell. However, it did allow for this one final twist of the knife and once Byakuya's disgrace was finally accomplished he would take his place as the rightful head of the noble Kuchiki family. 

Daiji smiled at the thought. A nearby lost soul watched him walk past and hid from him.

He was in a world of his own as he made his way to the room where the final act was to take place. Daiji would have preferred to leave this to one of his own guards but sadly it was a chore he had to do himself. His likeness to Byakuya would be the final nail in his hated cousin’s coffin.

Silently, he approached the room in which Orihime lay unconscious. No living person bore witness to this, only a few lost souls who sensed danger and kept out of his way. 

It was a pity, he thought as he reached out for the door handle, that such a beautiful woman had to die. Then again, her soul would travel to the Soul Society. Pushing open the door, he was distracted by the idea that she would make a wonderful Mistress. No doubt she would be found and interviewed after her death. Daiji would make sure he offered her a full apology for his cold-hearted cousin's actions.

With this thought in mind, he opened the door to Orihime’s room with a smile on his face.

The room itself was dark, lit only by a small light on a mobile arm above the bed. The machines that monitored Orihime blinked and beeped softly in the background. Next to the bed sat an empty chair. The curtains at the window blew gently from the light breeze from the open window.

Daiji smiled and turned to the task at hand.

“I really wouldn't take another step if I were you. You see, I'm severely pissed off, and I’d prefer to take you in alive to answer for what you’ve done.” Ichigo jumped down from the window ledge and came round the bed to face Daiji. He didn't want Orihime in the middle of a fight.

“You!?” Daiji hissed.

Ichigo smiled and laughed as he threw the Sekkiseki charm out the window. “No.” The laughter died on his lips, his face now deathly serious. “Want to have another guess?”

Daiji snarled as he realised who stood in front of him. “Ichigo Kurosaki!” Daiji wasn't a member of the 13th Court Guard Squads, but the spiritual pressure that suddenly engulfed the room was hard to miss. “That stupid old fool!”

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah. Maybe if you hadn't of killed him then you could have told him what an idiot he was.” Ichigo drew Zangetsu and pointed it at Daiji. “Pity that.” Ichigo turned the blade sideways. There was so much anger racing through his veins, his heart hammering in his chest as if readying his body for battle. “All this for what? Status?” He took a step forward and just like with Gi, he could feel himself _wanting_ to lose control, willingly giving himself over to his rage.

Daiji took a step back only to feel the point of another blade between his shoulder blades. He stood stock still apart from turning his head to confirm who it was. “Byakuya. I should have known.”

“Byakuya, stay out of this!” Ichigo hadn't even thought of taking revenge on the man who had ended his life and destroyed his family, but one look at him standing over Orihime with murderous intent... something had snapped.

“No.” Byakuya moved forward, the point of Senbonzakura piercing Daiji's back Daiji moved forward to escape it, only to find Ichigo's blade sharp against his chest.

Such an unusual situation forced Ichigo out of his rage enough to think. “No? You're ok with me killing him then, is that it?”

“No. I am not ok with that. My claim came first.”

Ichigo didn’t understand. “Claim?”

Byakuya moved, sword still touching Daiji, but only enough to see Ichigo properly. “They murdered Hisana.” Byakuya turned his cold gaze back to Daiji. “I would see him dead for that alone, Ichigo, never mind the crimes committed against you; against Orihime. I do not love easily, nor am I easy to love. I loved Hisana and because she did not sit well with Akhiro’s plan for our family, they poisoned her and took her from me.”

Daiji almost snarled. “That was nothing to do with me! Father took that upon himself.” Daiji laughed as he stood between two blades. “I must admit though, I knew he wasn't well when he told me what he had done. He was easy to manipulate. As his mind slowly slipped from his grasp, I encouraged his obsession, and eventually he did everything I asked of him. All for the sake of ‘family honour'.” He turned to look at Byakuya, “Perhaps if you had been paying more attention, a sick man would have been cared for and your beloved wife would still be alive.”

“Don't you _dare_ blame anyone but yourself!” Ichigo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You knew he was sick!” Ichigo spat the words out, full of anger on behalf of Byakuya, for his father and sisters; for himself! “Didn't stop you from stabbing him in the back. Or attacking an innocent woman! Having me killed in the world of the living! Don't try and suggest you have a compassionate bone in your body! You deserve to rot in a cell for the rest of your life!”

“I don't feel the need to explain myself to the likes of you.”

Byakuya moved suddenly and Ichigo couldn't react in time. 

Senbonzakura lay across Daiji's throat, Byakuya seething with rage, the blade trembled in his hand and Ichigo could see blood glistening brightly on it and Ichigo knew that if that steel ended Daiji's life, then Byakuya was lost to him.

“Listen to me, Byakuya. Please, ok? Just listen.”

Transfixed, Byakuya couldn't take his eyes away from the blood and his blade against Daiji's neck. But Ichigo took it as a good sign that Daiji wasn't lying dead on the floor.

“Ok. Good.” Taking a deep breath, Ichigo started to talk, without knowing what on earth he could say.

Rukia.

“Byakuya, why did you take Rukia into your family?”

Byakuya shook his head as if to clear it. “What?” His hand steadied that held his sword. Ichigo took that as a bad sign. “Because I swore to Hisana I would look after her sister as if she was my own blood.”

“Now you love her like a brother should.” Ichigo took a deep breath. “And what about me?” Ichigo bit his lip, afraid of what Byakuya might say. “Do you love me?” Ichigo whispered, his throat tight with fear 

“I... yes, I love you. I would not have come for you that night if I did not.”

“Then listen to your heart, Byakuya. Please. Your heart would not ask this of you. Neither do I and neither would Rukia and neither would Hisana. You told me you have never been happier since you let us all in. Hisana would want that for you. She would want you happy and living your life surrounded by those who love you.” Looking down at Zangetsu, Ichigo could feel his own dark side urging Byakuya on. Daiji deserved everything he had coming to him. But he lifted his head, sure now of his words. “I know the temptation; how you feel like this is the answer and you're right, and a huge part of me wants to let you do it. He deserves to be punished.” Ichigo set Zangetsu across the foot of Orihime's bed and placed his hand on Byakuya’s. “But this way? Spilling his blood here and now? You would never be able to think of Hisana again without remembering your actions of this night. It would forever taint Hisana's memory in your heart. Please, Byakuya. Don't do that to yourself, or her.”

Ichigo stepped back, knowing this was now entirely up to Byakuya. “I love you and want to be with you. No matter what, I will stand by you. If you slit his throat no one would blame you. I’m standing here and the urge to see him dead is almost overwhelming. If you kill him...” Ichigo sucked down a deep breath as if he had just surfaced from deep under water. “I would understand it though. I would love you no less for it, and maybe even feel grateful for it. I would still spend the rest of my days by your side.” He had said all he could, but he smiled softly at Byakuya. “I just hope you don't, that's all.”

“How touching.” Daiji turned in anger to Byakuya. “Kill me,” Daiji laughed. “Do it. My hand did not kill your beloved wife, but her death was necessary! What is it with you and stray dogs, Byakuya, hmm?” Daiji turned, so Byakuya's blade cut his throat; not deeply, but enough to draw blood. “You stand there judging me!?! You would have seen the end of our line with your actions. Hisana was a street dog, and our pedigree would never have been the same if she had borne you children.” He briefly glanced over at Ichigo before turning the full face of his wrath at Byakuya. “At least this one can’t conceive a child but knowing you some brat would be dragged in from the streets and given our name when you decided you wanted to play happy families.” Daiji shook his head, disgusted at his cousin. “You should have killed yourself when father gave you the tanto blade. You would have spared our family the grief of your actions and the shame of you standing at its head.”

“Do not stand there as if you bare no guilt, Daiji. Bleating on about honour and family. None of those things have any true meaning to you. This is all for yourself. You want something that is not yours, so you simply take it?” Byakuya shook his head in disgust and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when the sword moved away from Daiji's throat. “I will not give you that which you desire, either through your scheming or your death. Neither Hisana nor the Kuchiki name will be defiled because of your actions.”

“Thank you, Captain Kuchiki.” Everyone turned at the soft voice that came from the darkened corner of the room. Unahana stepped from the shadow, as did Uruyu. “I am pleased you did not kill him. Ichigo was right. Such a wound to your soul would have festered and ultimately destroyed you.” She turned her benign smile to Daiji. “Be assured, your death would have no influence on my soul in the slightest.” He didn't know why, but Ichigo shivered at the veiled threat. “I will take him back to the Soul Society. I bore witness to his confession. He shall not escape his punishment, Byakuya, this I swear to you.”

Byakuya’s hand abruptly brought his sword downwards, as if it weighed suddenly ten times as much. “Thank you, Captain Unahana.” He nodded his head at her. “I am grateful for your assistance this night.”

“No! I won't allow it! He is a traitor to his family! To the Soul Society! You cannot ignore his crimes, you stupid woman!” Daiji pushed at Ichigo, as if he meant to take his sword off him. But with a push and a twist of his foot, Ichigo had him falling and smacked him hard on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

Looking down on the unconscious Daiji, Ichigo prodded him with his foot. “That was nowhere near as satisfying as I thought it would be.”

Uruyu came up and stood in front of Ichigo. Ichigo suddenly realised that both Uruyu and Unahana had been witness to his entire conversation. Ichigo blushed, his hand moving to scratch at the back of his head. A nervous habit that he had no idea that he done. “So... You, ah... heard all that, huh Uruyu?”

Uruyu didn't reply and when Ichigo finally tore his gaze away from the floor he saw tears running down Uruyu’s face. “Ichigo!” Ichigo found himself enveloped in a rib crushing hug. He returned it with all that he had. “We were there when you died.” whispered Uruyu, his voice hoarse, the pain in it clear as crystal. 

“I'm so sorry.” Ichigo felt his own voice breaking. Despite all that had happened, Ichigo had never had to face the aftermath of his own death. People were suffering and despite having had no choice in any if it, he felt guilty over Daiji's actions.

Uruyu sniffed and stepped back to get a good look at him. “Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you didn't do it on purpose.” Standing close to the head of Orihime's bed, Uruyu gently stroked her hair. “Unahana started her treatment tonight and I felt your spiritual pressure appear then disappear. Figured you were close by.” 

Byakuya reached out and placed a hand on Ichigo’s shoulder, gently squeezing it, hoping it said all that he was grateful for to Ichigo. “I will assist Captain Unahana with taking Daiji, back to the Soul Society. You know how to get back?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Byakuya.”

“I will be waiting in the house for you.” Byakuya smiled, knowing that this was now Ichigo’s opportunity, perhaps his only chance, of saying what he needed to say to his family and friends. “Take your time.”

Ichigo nodded and watched as the two Captain's pulled Daiji to his feet and helped him out of the room. He lifted Zangetsu and put the blade back where it belonged. It felt... good. Damn good.

Ichigo looked down and placed a hand on Orihime's forehead. “She feels...warm.”

Ichigo looked up just in time to see Uruyu push his glasses up his nose. “She is as much a spiritual being as is a human. Like me. Like you were.” Uruyu sighed. “Her temperature is normal, according to her notes. You can feel her spiritual pressure. It allows for a Soul Reaper to interact in the World of the Living to a certain extent. I can see and feel you because of it. Orihime too.” He gazed down at her still form. “Unahana administered the first of the antidote. She will have to go slowly, carefully. But she is confident of a complete recovery.”

“How slowly?” Ichigo asked.

“She believes 4 months.”

“Seriously? 4 months?” Ichigo suddenly wanted to kill Daiji again. 

“Then someone will have to enter her dreams and convince her to leave the nightmare world she has built for herself.”

“I swear to god, that bastard better hang for what he's done.” 

“Or worse,” Uruyu said darkly. 

They stood in silence for a few moments. Uruyu was the first to speak again. “So... You and Byakuya, huh?”

The room was dark, for which Ichigo was grateful for. “Yeah.”

Ichigo looked over at Uruyu, who offered him a tired smile. “I didn’t think you were gay, but if he makes you happy...” Uruyu smirked as he spoke, glad to once again be laughing and joking with his friend. “I didn't think Byakuya did happy?” Uruyu couldn’t help the big grin that spread over his face. “Wonder what you do that can make such a dour man smile, Ichigo?” he teased.

“Hey!” The smile quickly left Ichigo’s face as he thought of his father and sisters. “How… how are they, Uruyu?”

The smile also left Uruyu as he thought back to the last time he had seen the Kurosaki family altogether the night Ichigo died. “Not great. But honestly, why would they be? Ichigo, I don’t know what happened in the Soul Society and whenever you’re ready, I would love to hear it. But it’s been hard here too. Your father comes here every day in honour of your friendship with Orihime, knowing that you… that you died here in this hospital. Your sisters barely leave the house. Chad and I take shifts sitting with Orihime.” He looked over to Ichigo, his eyes on fire with anger. “We have never left her side from the moment you died.” Uruyu suddenly seemed to deflate and he sat down on the bed next to Orihime, taking her hand. “I love her, Ichigo yet I have never felt so weak in my life.”

“You’re wrong. You’re not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I’m honoured to call you my friend, Uruyu.” Ichigo came round and took Uryuy’s hand in his own. “We’ve done so much together. We’ll do more together. We will get Orihime back and fight those monsters again one day.”

Uruyu looked over at Ichigo, his voice serious as he said, “You are dead, you know. The Soul Society might not let you just come back here any time you like.”

Shrugging, Ichigo moved off and over to the window, jumping up on to its ledge before turning back to look at his friend. “Wait and see. It’ll be fine.” Ichigo suddenly grinned. “My boyfriend has his own Senkiamon.” 

Uruyu watched him jump out the window and shook his head in despair. “Looks like even dead his head is oversized.” Uruyu returned to his chair, taking Orihime’s hand in his own. Unahana had walked in her nightmares, Orihime unable to see her yet. But when the antidote allowed for it, he would be able to go in and hopefully bring her back to her friends. To him. “We will always be here for you. I will always be here for you, Orihime. Always.”

Sighing as he picked up the book he had dropped on the floor when Unahana had startled him, he found his bookmark and once more began to read to Orihime.

Ichigo stood in front of his family's home, trying to work up the nerve to go in. He hadn’t exactly done anything wrong, but there was still this huge weight sitting across his shoulders that he didn't know how to deal with. 

The light in their living room came on, and it was enough for Ichigo to realise he was standing outside while his family, his father, and his sisters, were inside. Deep breath, he went to the front door. When he used to go out to deal with Hollows he had simply jumped into his bedroom through the window. He smiled briefly as he remembered seeing Rukia for the first time that way. Well, he couldn’t do that tonight. Never mind that he didn't want to give his dad a heart attack.

He knew he was simply a spiritual being now. People had walked past him on the street and never so much as looked at him. There was no body to come back to. At least not his own. Ichigo thought he might be able to get a gegai from Mr. Hat and Clogs, although there was no time for that. Not tonight. Not now. His family had suffered enough and Ichigo knew how lucky he was that this was even an option. No one else got to do this; to see their family again after they died. He stood in front of his old home, trying to work up the nerve. Finally, he knocked on the door.

It took a while before anyone came to the door and with his heart in his mouth, Ichigo watched as his dad opened it.

“Yes?” Isshin looked at the young man in front of him. “Can I help you? 

Ichigo bit his lip, hand going up to the back of the head and it was that action that kick started Isshin’s brain working.

“Oh. I forgot. My hair’s black now.” Ichigo saw the tears starting to form in his father’s eyes, and he felt his own resolve vanishing. “Dad?”

“Ichigo!” Isshin enveloped him in a hug, squeezing the breath out of his son.

Ichigo didn't mind in the slightest.


	10. Chapter 10

Rukia entered squad 6's quarters and was pleased to find her brother ensconced in his usual position. There had been many looks and whispers as she made her way through the Seireitei, but she had politely ignored them all. It was to be expected, she supposed. If she were being honest with herself, wanting to find out all the details was one of her reasons for going to see Byakuya, so she couldn’t blame them. Entering Squad 6’s headquarters she encountered no one until she knocked on her brother’s office door. She bowed before entering, sliding the door shut behind her. 

“Rukia. What a pleasant surprise.” He gestured for her to sit down. “Tea?”

Rukia blinked in surprise but accepted graciously. “Thank you, yes. Tea would be nice.” Byakuya gestured for her to sit down as he went through the motions.

“Why have you come, Rukia?” Byakuya had his back to her as he prepared the tea. He knew exactly why she had come to see him, and she was the third one today, but he made time for her as she was his sister, but he had decided not to make it easy on her. Where would be the fun in that?

Rukia though, knew her brother knew. “Because I figured it would be a lot easier to go to the source than listen to idle gossip, brother.”

He threw her a derisive look over his shoulder. “Ahh. I see. Well, there is nothing to tell.” 

Rukia almost jumped out of her seat. “Nothing?! They say you slept with a prostitute and were arrested for killing Ichigo! That Ichigo is now missing and that cousin Daiji is behind bars.” She settled back into her seat as she saw the stern look her brother gave her, but his eyes told a different story so she accepted the tea with as much grace as she could muster.

“I would ask you to refrain from calling Daiji, ‘cousin’ anymore. He is not worthy of belonging in our family.” Byakuya sat down and sighed. “I know exactly where Ichigo is. He is with his family. However, I do not... indulge, in idle gossip.” He restrained the smile that threatened his lips. “That said, I am not disagreeable to a mutual exchange of information?”

Sipping at her tea, Rukia nodded. “Agreed.” She set the cup down. “Who will go first?”

“I do not mind. I shall go first if you wish?” 

“Alright.” Rukia leaned forward in her seat 

“I... I told Ichigo how I felt “ 

Rukia nodded, her fingers crossed underneath the table. “And?”

Byakuya leaned back in his chair. “I believe we agreed upon an exchange of information?”

“Fine!” She pouted at her brother. “I... Renji and I...”

Byakuya leaned back in his chair and smirked. “This I already know of.”

“What? But... how? Did he tell you?”” Rukia felt her cheeks start to burn. 

Shaking his head, no, Byakuya explained. “He reported for duty this morning. I caught him smiling inanely and asked him was there anything I could help him with. As I watched the colour drain from his face, and the fear in his eyes, it was an altogether too easy assumption to make.” He reached for his own tea and looked over the cup at her. “Do you have anything else to tell me?” He set the cup down, trying not to laugh. “In exchange?’

Rukia knew she was beat, but it was so nice to see her brother being playful like this, that she could also make an easy assumption. “No. I don't believe I do. I better go. I need to have a word with Renji.”

“Of course.”

As she reached out to open the door, he spoke her name. “Rukia?”

She turned. “Yes?”

“Ichigo and I would like to sit down and exchange tales with you and Renji over dinner some night?”

Rukia couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “We'd like that.”

Byakuya watched her go and wondered briefly how he had ever thought to deny her a place in his heart.

Ichigo had spent that precious night in the World of the Living with his father and sisters, although in the beginning Yuzu had not been able to see him. She had however, claimed to have felt his presence and their father confessed to his own time as a Soul Reaper. They had spent most of the night talking, grieving. But there was no way around what had happened and Ichigo was able to finally accept that his life in Karakura town as Ichigo Kurosaki, student son and brother, was done.

The night was not all sadness, however. Very few, if any, got the chance that Ichigo had been given. They reminisced and talked about old times. Ichigo was not certain if his family would be able to travel to the Soul Society but he was determined that he would be returning to Karakura town at some time in the future. Hollows needed stopped and lost souls needed guidance and he wasn’t giving that up for anyone. 

When dawn had finally creeped up on them and lit up their living room, Ichigo had felt a pull that wasn't exactly insistent, but all the same he knew deep down that he had to go. He had talked to his family all night, even Yuzu finally able to hear him, even if it was only a faint whisper. 

Although it was hard, he shared with them everything that had happened to him since he had been shot and Ichigo had cried at their despair when they spoke of his death at the hospital.

Ichigo confessed his love for Byakuya and his father had simply reached out his hand to him and smiled. “All I ever wanted of my children was for them to be happy.” Karin wasn't sure if, ‘...this Byakuya guy,’ was good enough for her brother but she had said it was a smile on her face. Yuzu wondered if they would get married some day and would she be able to travel to the Soul Society for the wedding.

It had been a night for honesty and tears, but it had been cathartic for all of them. 

Before he had left them, he spoke to his father about his plans for himself in the Afterlife. When Isshin heard everything Ichigo had to say, all his hopes and ideas for his future, he had hugged his son fiercely and declared it an honourable task and how proud he was of him.

Leaving was the hardest part. The hardest thing Ichigo had ever done. But every single one of them there knew how lucky they were to get this opportunity. People died every single day and Ichigo swore that if he were never able to set foot in the World of the Living ever again, he would be waiting for them in the Soul Society. Ichigo honestly told them how much he loved them, scared that this was their last opportunity, that there was a chance that he may not be allowed to come back here. No matter how he spoke of his love for them, it just didn’t feel like it was enough as he thought of spending decades without them. 

But it had to be done and Isshin, standing next to his daughters had watched with both tears and smiles as Ichigo took out Zangetsu and opened the Senkiamon. With a final goodbye, Ichigo squared his shoulders and with only the briefest of pauses, opened the gate and walked through.

Upon returning to the Seireitei, Byakuya had spent most of his time in debriefings. Explaining everything to Captain Yamamoto had not been as torturous as he had suspected it would be, but unfortunately, he also owed Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku a more detailed explanation for his actions. It would not have been so bad, except they both smiled an awful lot as he told them his story. He had of course apologised for his actions and explained why he had felt it was necessary to lie to them, but they had dismissed this out of hand, knowing he had done what he had done to protect Ichigo.

Then he had gone to see Kenpachi. 

“It just goes to show what people around here actually think of me, that they just assumed going to a brothel was something I would normally do.” Kenpachi complained but was over it in a moment. “Sure, who the hell cares what people think. Just you remind Ichigo that he promised me a fight!”

Speaking to Matsumoto had actually been more difficult that he had expected. She had excepted his apology without hesitation, but he had then had to deal with her questions. Due to what he felt was his mistreatment of her, he had felt some obligation to indulge her curiosity, but had declined an offer to discuss it over sake.

What was left of his day was spent catching up on his paperwork, and Rukia’s visit had been a welcome distraction, but in truth Byakuya had found it difficult to concentrate. All he wanted was to see Ichigo again. There were no more threats to worry about; life could get back to normal.

Which, if he was being honest with himself, was the last thing Byakuya wanted. Normal for him had been existing. There had been no joy in his life after Hisana had died. She had been cruelly taken from him. Rationally he knew Ichigo could more than take care of himself, but he felt a need to see him. So much had happen and all he really wanted, was to simply see Ichigo.

Despite the unpleasant circumstances of the last few days, something wonderful had come out of it all. He felt a strong need to see Ichigo. To be able to touch him and finally be able to put all that had happened behind them. To have a life with Ichigo. To know that he and Ichigo being together had not been part of some elaborate, horrible, wonderful dream.

Byakuya had returned home and had spent his time waiting by the Senkiamon, watching the sun go down and the moon rise before the gates appeared and opened.

“Ichigo.”

Ichigo saw Byakuya and made a bee line for him, throwing himself into his arms and burying his face into Byakuya's neck. All the pain and anger held in check for so long, demanded its price be paid in full as he had walked away from his old life and now mourned the loss of family.

Underneath the full moon, in the shadow of the tea house he had built for Hisana, Byakuya held him close until Ichigo’s tears were spent.

Ichigo felt nervous as Byakuya led him back into his house. All signs of what had happened were gone. Saifon’s Special Investigation Unit and a few of the Soul Reapers from R and D had collected their evidence. Byakuya had left instructions that as soon as they were done, all signs of what had happened were to be cleaned.

Including the wall in Akhiro’s library. 

Ichigo thought they would maybe had had something to eat first but said nothing as Byakuya had taken him by the hand and led him through the house. Ichigo longed for Byakuya, but his fears for the future were pressing in.

Standing to one side, Byakuya stopped in front of a door, turning so they were face to face. Ichigo felt himself blush but stood his ground. 

“Ichigo. You fret too much.” Byakuya kissed him, and Ichigo felt his stomach swirl and suddenly everything felt just a little bit better. They parted with a sigh.

“Byakuya,” Ichigo felt nervous despite wanting nothing more than to climb into bed with his lover. He nodded, as if answering a question, he hadn't put voice to. “I-"

Shaking his head, Byakuya reached his hand up and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. “I am sick of Jiro and Ruko.” He leaned in to Ichigo's throat, his breath a whisper against sensitive skin. “I want to wash them all away.” Byakuya found a spot he liked the look of and bit down, causing Ichigo to gasp and wrap his arms around Byakuya.

Not waiting for an answer, Byakuya reached behind him and opened the door.

A large bed looked out over a moonlit garden, and Ichigo knew this was Byakuya’s own bedroom. A platter of food sat on a table closer to the door. Ichigo didn't even notice the desk as his eyes were drawn to the open door that led to a large bathroom, with steam rising gently from the tub.

Ichigo held back a moan as Byakuya led him towards the bath. Next to it sat a table with a little bottle. Ichigo picked it up, half afraid that it was lubrication, hoping that it wasn't. 

Byakuya answered his questioning glance. “I would like to see the red of your hair again. This will remove the colouring from your hair.” Smiling, he reached out, taking the bottle. “May I?”

Nodding, Ichigo passed him the bottle, watching as he pulled out the stopper and poured a little into his hands. Without a word, Ichigo turned his back on Byakuya; a moment later he felt his long fingers trail through his hair, bringing back to mind Byakuya trying to flatten his hair at the very start of all this. He closed his eyes.

Fingers trailed through his hair, pressing down gently as they glided over his scalp. It was far too relaxing. 

“Over here.”

“Huh?” Ichigo opened his eyes to see Byakuya standing next to a basin and jug. “I don't want you sitting in a bath with black dye running into your water.” Without a word Ichigo moved over, Byakuya pecking him on the cheek. With a smile Ichigo leaned his head over the basin, Byakuya lifting the jug with one hand.

Water ran through Byakuya's fingers as they moved through Ichigo's hair. When Ichigo opened his eyes again, the water in the sink was black.

Byakuya put a towel over Ichigo's head, drying it a little for him. “I could have done this myself you know.”

“I know. But I was the one who suggested you befoul your hair in the first place.” Byakuya threw the towel into a basket, turning and putting his hands on Ichigo's shoulders as he looked at him. “I felt the need to atone. There you are,” he said with a smile.

“Yeah. Here I am.”

The silence felt a little awkward, puzzling Byakuya. “What's wrong, Ichigo?” Byakuya leaned in and hugged him, “Tell me?”

Ichigo held him tight, struggling to say what he needed to say. “What do I do now, Byakuya?”

Byakuya tried to pull out of the hug to look at him, but Ichigo wouldn't let him. “Everything is over. I’m in your arms and I... I love...” Now he pulled back just a little to look at Byakuya. “I love you. I do. I never realised I could love someone this much. And now I’m here, in your home and I have everything I could need. But I'm one of the lucky ones. I know how all this works. Kind of. I've got you, a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, I've got a roof over my head. More importantly, I've got power. I have Zangetsu.” Sighing, he put his head on Byakuya's shoulder. “I died and found out heaven is not all it's cracked up to be.”

Ichigo fell quiet for a moment and Byakuya felt a little lost for words. He had been born here, raised here and if he had suddenly lost it all, which had been Daija’s plan, he would feel out of place too.

“I'm lost, Byakuya. I want to help... everyone.” Byakuya felt him sigh. “How am I supposed to do that?”

Byakuya hugged him back harder than before. “I can only imagine what these last few days have been like for you. Your life taken... just to displace me.” Byakuya could not keep the regret out of his voice. “I do not know what I expected to happen that night, when I came to Karakura town to talk with you, but despite how it has ended with you in my arms, I would not want that to come at so high a price. So much damage done.” Byakuya pulled out of the hug, so he could look Ichigo square in the eye. “I will do all in my power to help you find your place in this world, I swear it!”

“I know what I want to do.” Byakuya watched as the doubt fell off Ichigo. He shrugged and laughed a little. “I’m just not sure how to go about it.”

“I cannot see you failing in anything, my love. Your determination and resolve are equal to the highest of us. Any of the Captains would have you on their squad in a heartbeat.”

Ichigo finally felt like grinning and laughed a little, surprising Byakuya. “I don’t think so. I'm not that good at taking orders. I'm the pain in the ass Substitute Soul Reaper and happy to stay that way.” He rubbed at his chin, lost in thought, “I could do with some money though.”

“Money?” Byakuya smiled in return, pleased to see Ichigo feeling more positive. “I think you will be fine here, Ichigo. What is it you are planning on doing?” Byakuya reached out and put his hands behind Ichigo's head, lacing his fingers together. 

“It’s not what I’m planning on doing. It’s exactly what I’m going to do. I'm going to help them. The ones who aren't that lucky. The ones who come here alone and afraid. The ones born here in the gutter. I want to protect them.” Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. They were a little red, but Byakuya could see his resolve hardening. This was Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura town’s Substitute Soul Reaper. “I will protect them.”

“I know you will. I will be by your side. We can help them together.”

“It's a big project, Byakuya. I...” Sighing, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Byakuya before pulling away with a smile. “I’ve been here 5 minutes. I can wait until tomorrow to tell you about it. Hell, I need to give it some more thought myself.”

“You need to rest.” Byakuya pulled away and went over to a cupboard, pulling some towels out. “I shall leave you in peace. Relax and eat something and then tomorrow we can talk about your plans in more detail and how I can help you achieve them.”

Ichigo looked over to the bath. “Aren't you staying?”

“You've been through a lot, Ichigo. You should rest.”

“Byakuya. I...” Ichigo couldn’t get the words out. He reached out instead, grabbing hold of Byakuya, pulling him close and kissing him frantically, trying to show him what he wanted. What he needed of him.

“Ichigo...” It was breathless and the way Byakuya said it caused a shiver to run down Ichigo's spine.

“I want you.” Ichigo blushed as he thought about what he wanted, his hand running over Byakuya’s clothed chest and down his body; his hand searching for and finding his prize. He looked down, stroking Byakuya’s cock, moving closer into the other’s space; eyes dragged up to eyes. Ichigo licked at his dry lips. “We might need lubricant. Have you got some?”

Byakuya stared for a moment at his young lover. “Are you sure of this?”

Standing a little straighter, pressing into Byakuya, Ichigo hastily nodded. He was hard now too, his thoughts burning through him at what he wanted; needed. “Oh yeah. I’m sure. What do I do when I am afraid, Byakuya?”

Byakuya knew the answer well by now, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to have Ichigo naked underneath him. He kissed Ichigo hard, his hands desperate to touch bare flesh; want and the need to have Ichigo moaning and gasping in pleasure under him. “I have something we can use.” He said through kisses.

“Get it. I want you.” Ichigo broke away to kiss and bite at Byakuya's neck. “Get it.” He gasped as Byakuya ran his hand over Ichigo's cock. “Fuck me.” Ichigo wasn’t used to swearing, and somehow it made what he said even more of a turn on. “Fuck me, Byakuya. Just… please.”

Byakuya finally dragged himself away to go back into the bedroom, finding what they needed and when he turned, he saw Ichigo with his back to him, naked, stepping into the bath.

When Ichigo settled in the water, he turned to see Byakuya was watching him, and it sent a jolt of lust and love through him and right into his cock. God, but how he wanted this man. “Join me?”

Where he stood, Byakuya undressed, his clothes falling heedlessly to the floor. Ichigo felt that delicious heat pool in his stomach at what was about to happen. 

Approaching the bath now completely naked, his cock hard, Byakuya set the small jar on the table next to the bath. Leaning down he kissed Ichigo slow, taking his time as their tongues slid together in a slippery wet heat. Breaking their kiss, Byakuya put his hand underneath Ichigo's chin, ensuring he was looking his lover in his eyes. “There are no demands on our time. This night I shall devote to bringing you nothing but pleasure.”

Ichigo sighed, bringing his hand up to his lover’s chest, stroking and teasing at a nipple before that same hand moved downwards. He made sure Byakuya saw him reach down to his own cock and stroke it. “I want you.” Ichigo stroked himself, his cheeks red as he voiced his needs. “I want you inside me. I want to feel you move inside me. I want to come shouting your name, Byakuya. Can you do that for me? Please?”

Ichigo shifted and Byakuya climbed in behind him, settling himself, his cock hard against Ichigo's ass.

To his surprise, Ichigo felt a sponge against his chest and looked down to see a trail of bubbles run down his torso. “Relax, my love. Let me take care of you now.”

Ichigo nodded, then Byakuya's other hand was placed over his forehead, pulling him so he could rest the back of his head against Byakuya's chest. 

Ichigo relaxed. He closed his eyes and for a minute or two it was hard to still his thoughts; to not think of everything that had happened to him. But Byakuya's gentle touch was soothing, and soon Ichigo properly let himself go, enjoying what was happening to him; of what was to come.

Byakuya's hand continued to wash, but now his other hand joined in, running over his chest, pausing briefly over Ichigo's nipples, teasing; a little twist of one rewarded Byakuya with a gasp of surprised pleasure.

Letting go of the sponge, Byakuya leaned forward, running both hands over Ichigo’s chest, one slowly moved downwards and Ichigo shuddered in anticipation. 

Slowly, fingers reached their goal and as Byakuya wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock, he licked the side of his neck before gently biting. Ichigo turned his head, and their lips met, tongues wet and hot as they slid against one another, Ichigo moaning in to Byakuya's mouth. 

“Does it feel good, my love?” 

Byakuya moved his hand and Ichigo dropped his head back on to his lover's chest, lifting his hands out of the water and grasping at the edge of the bath, trying not to thrust up into that touch. “Yes,” he gasped, biting at his lip as if to restrain himself, “Yes. Yes.”

Byakuya licked at his ear, sucking at the lobe, teeth nipping, his hand stroking slowly up and down on Ichigo's cock. “I'm so hard for you now, Ichigo. I want you, every single piece of you. I want inside you, to hear you cry out in pleasure.” 

Ichigo didn't hear a bottle cap dropping to the floor. He felt Byakuya slide his other hand down behind him and he shifted a little to allow him. Ichigo couldn't help the shudder as he felt the head of Byakuya's cock held and rubbed against his entrance. “I want to fuck you, Ichigo. I want you screaming my name, my cock buried deep inside you... coming inside you.” Byakuya's voice had lost its usual cultured tone and even as Ichigo recognised this, took some small measure of delight in it, a finger slipped inside him.

Ichigo couldn’t help it as he gasped in surprise, the sensation a little weird but not unpleasant. He rocked back against that hand. He hadn't known what to expect. It felt odd and good all at the same time. 

A tongue licked at his ear, but a voice rough with need whispered in it. “Tell me. Do you like that?”

Byakuya didn't see the smirk on Ichigo's face. “Yeah,” Ichigo hardly recognised his own voice. Husky; desperate. “More.”

Pulling his finger out slowly, Byakuya soon returned to it with a second and watched as Ichigo not only took it but started to fuck himself on them. Ichigo gripped the sides of the bath and with that leverage changed the angle.

“You have no idea what you are doing to me, Ichigo" Byakuya laid kisses all the way down Ichigo's neck, a little nip when he pulled his fingers free and released the other's cock from his grasp. 

“By...Byakuya?”

“Hush. I told you, there is no rush.”

“But.” Ichigo turned in the water, kneeling in from of his lover. “Fuck that felt so good.” He reached for Byakuya's cock but was distracted when he was pulled down, their bodies flush together, their cocks sliding together. 

“Ichigo, wait. Wait.” Byakuya went still and Ichigo forced himself to pay attention. 

“Is this going to be a conversation about how you're going to fuck me? I don't think I have the patience or the focus to think of anything else right now.”

“Get out of the bath and I will show you.”

Groaning, Ichigo slowly stood, Byakuya almost transfixed as he watched; Ichigo's cock hard, water running off his body. 

Whatever embarrassment Ichigo had felt was gone now, as he turned round to face Byakuya. His cock in his hand. He smiled as he watched the Captain of the 6th squad climb out after him. Moving closer Ichigo took Byakuya's erection in his hand with his own and delighted in the weird little noise that his usually composed lover made. 

Standing so close, Ichigo opened his eyes and found Byakuya staring intently at him. It was such a turn on. 

Byakuya put his hand over Ichigo's and with reluctance stepped back. He reached over to a nearby shelf and pulled down a towel, never taking his eyes of Ichigo. Ichigo watched him as he dried himself, his cock the last thing he dried.

Then Byakuya moved closer again, dropping the towel on the floor, closing the distance until his lips were on Ichigo's. Ichigo tried to reach down between them again but Byakuya put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders to stop him. “It's my turn.”

Puzzled, Ichigo closed his eyes and let himself be kissed. Everything was perfect, then Byakuya broke the spell he was under. He opened his eyes again to watch Byakuya drop down to his knees on the towel.

“Oh...” 

Lips claimed his cock and Ichigo knew he wasn't going to last like this. Byakuya sucking his cock... Captain of the 6th Squad, strait-laced, broom up his ass Byakuya, was on his knees sucking his cock...

Ichigo tried to warn him but his brain couldn't grasp a coherent thought. His hands went to Byakuya's hair and he started moving, thrusting, Byakuya's mouth on the head, one hand steadying him at his thigh, the other, fingers trailing over the crack of his ass, sliding down to tease him at his hole and when Byakuya’s finger breached it he was panting, gasping for breath and he came with a final thrust and a yell.

Ichigo took a moment to gather his thoughts, dropping to his knees in front of Byakuya; watching as Byakuya brought up a hand to his mouth to catch some of the cum that was sitting on his lip; how he put that finger in his mouth and sucked at it. 

“Damn'" Ichigo panted, his hands now trailing through Byakuya's unclipped hair. Byakuya stood and Ichigo, feeling sated pulled him over to him to kiss him, his lover's cock pressing against his own; lust erupted in Ichigo again and his cock gave a stir. “I thought you were going to...” Ichigo looked over to the bed. 

Smirking, Byakuya took Ichigo's hand. “Did I say I wouldn't?” He leaned over and kissed Ichigo's neck working up to his ear when he whispered. “I need to fuck you. I need,” Ichigo almost jumped when he felt Byakuya's hand run over his spent, sensitive cock, “... my cock in you. I need to fuck you. Is that what you wanted to know? What you wanted to hear, my love?”

Giving him no time to reply, Byakuya gently pulled Ichigo over to the bed and as they stood there, Ichigo felt no need to voice his answer. He climbed on to the bed, turning as he rested his head on the pillows. Byakuya stood at the foot and smiled as Ichigo opened his arms.

Byakuya came over, sitting on the edge of the bed and reached down, running his fingers slowly up Ichigo's thigh, his cock twitching as fingers drew closer only to divert and run up the crease of his thigh. Up over his stomach, across his chest stopping to squeeze at a nipple.

Ichigo barely registered the sound of a drawer being opened.

Byakuya moved, coming up properly on to the bed, leg moving over as he straddled Ichigo.

“Are you mine, Ichigo?”

Byakuya leaned over Ichigo, his fingers trailing from the base of Ichigo's cock to his ass. They kissed, tongues hot and slick and such a turn on. Ichigo tried to move to get one of those fingers inside him, but it wasn't anywhere near enough to get Byakuya to take the hint. He keened, disappointed, into Byakuya's mouth.

Pulling back from their kiss, Byakuya stared down into Ichigo's eyes as he repeated himself. “Are you mine, Ichigo?”

The question felt full of hope and doubt and Ichigo knew that this was Byakuya, vulnerable and afraid. This was Byakuya uncloaked and human.

Hand trembling, Ichigo reached up and grabbed a handful of Byakuya's hair, pulling him down, moving up to meet; lips harsh and full of want, his body shaking now with renewed desire and lust. Ichigo pulled back just as harshly. “Yes! Yes, I’m yours. I’m yours!” 

Byakuya heard everything he needed, his heart soaring as his lips creased in a smile.

“Yes, Byakuya, yes!”

Two fingers quickly entered Ichigo without warning, stretching him like before; it burned, eliciting a gasp, and causing Ichigo to arch his back to try and sink down deeper on to them, wanting to feel everything, wanting Byakuya more than he knew how to say. A third finger quickly joined the other two, Ichigo forcing himself to breathe as he shook with want and a never felt need.

“You should see yourself, Ichigo.” Byakuya leaned back a little, his hand running over the sheen on Ichigo's chest. “Legs open for me.” Byakuya started moving his fingers deeper, but not deep enough to satisfy; Ichigo tried to push down but it wasn't anywhere near enough.

Ichigo bit at his lip, but the devil was lurking behind those eyes. He had known this would happen, from the time he had first kissed Byakuya. He knew he would never have kissed him if he doubted; if he was incapable of falling in love with Byakuya. This moment of not losing, but of giving his virginity had both worried him and excited him. The not knowing had done nothing to ease his fears. And like always, his fears had fled before him as he confronted them. Plus, it was so much more fucking hot than he had ever imagined...

“Quit talkin',” he panted, grinning up at Byakuya, “I want you.” He reached out, hand trailing down Byakuya's chest, his eyes following his hand as he gave Byakuya a gentle caress on his hard cock before stroking his own; a sudden look up into Byakuya's eyes ensuring no doubt. “I want you... Please, Byakuya. Please...”

Ichigo watched as Byakuya removed his fingers and reached behind himself for a little glass stoppered bottle. The stopper came out and a glistening oil poured onto Byakuya's hand. Ichigo watched, hungry, as some spilled over and landed on the other's cock. “Oh my God, you're a tease!” Byakuya grinned but didn't look up from his work; hand now stroking up and down his own cock. 

“There.” It was all he said as he let go, his slicked-up hand running up Ichigo's inside leg until he reached the knee. His other hand went straight for Ichigo's thigh and Ichigo could see what he meant to do. He shifted himself down so only his head rested against the pillows. Byakuya looked up at him at that moment and smiled reassuringly. Ichigo smiled back.

That was all that was needed as Byakuya lifted the others leg, putting it over his shoulder. Cock in hand, he pressed the head against Ichigo's opening, pushing in. Slowly.

Ichigo moaned and bit his lip harder, head falling back against the pillows. “Fuck,” he gasped. He lifted his head, and with a look Ichigo told him all was good. “More.”

It took a while until Byakuya was buried to the hilt in Ichigo; his body was trembling, demanding more and harder; deeper; he looked up and almost lost control at the sight before him.

Hands twisted in the sheets, Ichigo's chest heaving and, his cock hard and leaking.

Neither spoke as they looked at each other; lost in each other but together; friends, partners, and lovers. Byakuya pulled out slowly and just as slowly pushed back in.

Ichigo grunted, almost overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. “More,” he finally was able to gasp.

Byakuya just nodded and gave him what he wanted...

He pulled almost all the way out, just as slowly as before but that was where the similarities ended. He pushed back in harder, rewarded by an “Oh fuck!” from Ichigo.

It hurt. It burned in a way he had not been expecting, but soon the pleasure of it far outweighed any pain and as Byakuya leaned forward, gripping the headboard of the bed, the angle changed slightly and suddenly Ichigo was engulfed in pleasure.

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Ichigo kept swearing with every thrust, Byakuya getting a little faster, a little harder. “Byak-u-ah! Byakuya!”

Ichigo came, shouting out his lover’s name, incoherently yelling as Byakuya carried on, almost there, not yet lost in sensation. Byakuya had kept his eyes glued on Ichigo the entire time, love and pride in this man swelling his heart. Seeing Ichigo engulfed in pleasure was such a turn on. “Fuck,” he gasped. “So... beautiful,” Byakuya panted and this thrust, this moment watching Ichigo coming all over himself, shuddering underneath him, how tight it was inside as he felt Ichigo's body fall to his worship... “Ichigo!”

Byakuya collapsed on top of Ichigo, spent. Byakuya’s body quivering above him, Ichigo put his arms around him, both men done, aftershocks of their orgasms still running through them both.

Ichigo finally found the strength to chuckle and turned his head slightly to kiss Byakuya. “Sorry. I don't have the energy to move to thank you properly.”

Byakuya turned his head so that he could look at Ichigo. “I am done. Undone.” He smiled over at Ichigo. “I can barely keep my eyes open, my love.” He must have had more energy than he had admitted to however, as Ichigo felt fingers trailing in a looping pattern against his shoulder. Ichigo shivered slightly.

“Are you alright? Did it hurt?”

“I'm more than alright, Byakuya. That was amazing. I must admit, it hurt more than I expected, but the pleasure, the way it makes you feel just washes it out of the picture.” Ichigo yawned. “Sorry for all the swearing.” He ran a hand over his head, before yawning again, relaxing further down into the pillows, and snuggling closer to Byakuya. “I swore a lot.”

It was Byakuya's turn to chuckle. “I did not hear any swearing. All I heard was instruction.”

Ichigo looked down and over, to see a smirk on Byakuya's face. “I swear to God, Byakuya. You need to give me a little warning if you're going to make a joke. I’m not used to them yet. Wow.” Ichigo burst out laughing. “Another sex joke!” Ichigo dug deep and found the energy from somewhere to stroke Byakuya's hair. “I... I love you, Byakuya.” Here and now, in this place, at this moment, Ichigo felt it needed to be said. “You do know that don’t you?”

Byakuya moved out of Ichigo’s arms, moving so that he once again straddled Ichigo’s body. He looked down at him with such fondness in his eyes, that Ichigo felt himself blushing. “Yes, I know my love, I know. You have given me so much, and had so much taken from you... Yet you remain strong, true to your ideals and to yourself. I am in awe of you, Ichigo and I love you so very, very much.” He leaned down and kissed him softly before pulling back again to smile down at him. “I am honoured to be a presence in your life.”

Blinking, and blushing, Ichigo couldn't escape his gaze and was forced to accept the compliment. “Yeah, well... snap.” Byakuya's smiled down at him, finding Ichigo's reaction incredibly cute but wisely refraining from mentioning it. 

Byakuya settled back down, head resting on Ichigo's chest again, snug in the crook of his arm. “I think some rest is in order.” As if to make his point, Byakuya yawned. “I am keen to find out what it is like to be...fucked, as you seemed to enjoy it a lot, and as such, want you well rested.”

Ichigo laughed. “God, I think I'm developing a kink for you talking dirty.”

“Then I shall have to practice.” Byakuya made a show of clearing his throat. “I am looking forward to having your cock inside me, Ichigo Kurosaki. To being fucked, by you.” Byakuya waggled his eyebrows at him. “Fuck.”

Ichigo burst out laughing. “I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're a funny guy, Byakuya.”

Byakuya just snorted.

Ichigo and Byakuya lay like that for a little while. Talk grew quiet and Ichigo was almost asleep when Byakuya asked, “What are your plans for tomorrow, Ichigo?”

Eyes still closed, Ichigo turned his head and placed a kiss on Byakuya's brow. 

“Revolution.”


	11. Epilogue

“You didn't have to come you know.” Ichigo munched on a piece of toast he had made for himself, Hiroko opposite him nursing a hot cup of tea.

Ichigo thought she looked very cute in her shihakusho but knew better than to mention it. Kenpachi had asked him to take her with him. _Let her kill a few of those ghosts hovering around her._

She found it in her to smile, despite her nerves at being back here. “I know I'm safe with you here and besides, I've heard Captain Zaraki isn't one to annoy so I didn’t really have a choice.”

“I don’t think he has ever sponsored anyone through the academy before.” Ichigo took a swig of his tea. “You should be honoured.” He had searched for her spiritual pressure again this morning before they had set out. It took him a while, but he’d found it. It was still wrapped tightly around her, but now it flowed, it was looser, coming free from being hid for so long.

Hiroko looked down into her mug, but Ichigo caught her smile. “It's a lot to live up to, Ichigo.” She suddenly raised her eyes to his. “Sorry. Captain Kurosaki.”

Ichigo just snorted. “I told you. You get to call me Ichigo.” He pointed a finger at her. “That's an order!” Hiroko just laughed. 

“It must have been scary talking to head Captain Yamamoto though?” Hiroko leant forward over her cup.

Ichigo tried to hide his smirk...

_ ‘I hear you don't want to join any of the 13 squads, young Ichigo. Aren't any of them good enough for you? _

_ They're plenty fine. Great Captains. I Just don't like being ordered around. Besides, I've got my own plans. _

_ Yes. So I believe. Worthy plans indeed. How about we come to some sort of compromise?’ _

__

Ichigo had walked out of that meeting a little stunned, but the more he has thought about it, the more he accepted that it made sense. By the time he had made his way to Squad Six barracks to talk it over with Byakuya, he had decided to accept.

__

__

So, the 14th Squad was formed. A unit whose sole purpose was to protect, defend and serve the ordinary souls who came here. Every one of the 13 Court Guard Squads would require one of its Reapers to coordinate with the new squad. To be given and to pass on vital updates and information. 

With the inclusion of Research and Development, Ichigo planned to help souls reconnect with family members. Each district would maintain an office and be connected via a computerised system, and anyone wishing to find loved ones would pass on their details; names and addresses from when they had been alive in the World of the Living.

More social housing. Squad 14 were to be the police force that would serve and protect those people who lived outside the Seireitei. To be honest, Ichigo hadn't given much thought to working with the Soul Society when he had first spoke of his plans to Byakuya. But had to admit, with their funding things were happening a lot faster than he could have hoped for. The Children's Home being one of his primary concerns. Soon, he hoped, all the children that he could find would have a safe place to sleep, food and an education. To keep them safe until he could find any of their relations. There were already volunteers lining up who had been educators while alive, keen to do something worthwhile now they had passed on.

Ichigo had always hoped to go to University someday. Maybe now he'd start one instead.

He brought his attention back to the young lady in front of him. “Hey, stop fretting, ok Hiroko?” Ichigo could see the worry. He reached out and gave her wrist a gentle squeeze. Kenpachi had been right. Hiroko had needed to come here.

Just as he thought that the door opened and Kaito walked in.

He recognised Hiroko immediately. “What are you doing here?” he hissed, turning his head to check if anyone was behind him. He walked straight over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “They will only take you back to hurt you, kill you even!” He quickly glanced at Ichigo who smiled at him and kept eating his toast. Kaito turned back to Hiroko. “He was so pissed when he was taken out of the forest! He was in too much pain to really move though. But if he sees...” Kaito turned his head back to Ichigo.

Ichigo gave a little wave, “Hey.”

“Ruko?” 

“Actually, it's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Remember that story you heard about Captain Kenpachi Zaraki getting beat? That Ichigo Kurosaki.” He poured some more milk into his tea. “I’m not worried one damn little bit about Gi or Asami.”

Kaito sat down next to Hiroko, staring wide-eyed at Ichigo. “Yeah, I can see that. But what about the rest of us?”

Just as Ichigo was about to reply, Madam Asami walked in, glaring at Kaito.

“Where is our breakfast, Kaito!?” She wasn't exactly paying too much attention to the other two sitting with him. “Gi will beat you black and blue if you continue to be so slow!” Finally, she spotted Ichigo. Hiroko was on the far side of Kaito, so was blocked from her view properly. “Why is there a Soul Reaper at our table?” She turned to Kaito. “He did not come through me?”

“You're right. But I'm not a client. I did use to work here though. Thought I would pop in and catch up with the gang.” Ichigo stood to face her and watched in satisfaction as her faced dropped.

“Captain! Please forgive my disrespect! I did not know-" She bowed respectfully, but Ichigo had seen the flash of greed in her eyes.

“You weren't paying attention, Asami. I said, I use to work here.” He watched as she slowly stood up straight again, her eyes widening in recognition. “I would love with my whole heart to shut this dive down.”

Gi chose that moment to barge into the kitchen. “Where-" He immediately recognised Ichigo despite the difference in his appearance. “You!?!” He looked to his wife who was shaking were she stood. Gi pulled a knife and pointed it at Ichigo.

Before he had even the chance to speak, Hiroko was behind him. “My knife is bigger than yours.” She had drawn her sword and pressed its point at the small of his back. “I can show you, if you like?” She leant a little harder against the blade to make her point.

Ichigo laughed, noting that her fear seemed to evaporate once she came face to face with the cause of it. “Yeah. I can see you fitting right in to Zaraki’s squad!”

He turned to Gi; all humour gone from his face. “How's the leg, Gi?” Gi was using crutches, his leg heavily bandaged. Ichigo pushed his chair out from the table and stood up, moving to be in front of Gi. He bowed and straightened up again. “I must apologise for wounding you.” He glanced down at Gi's leg. “I informed my Commanding Officer, Head Captain Yamamoto of my actions and was severely reprimanded- _‘You should have killed him, Ichigo-’_ Ichigo stood up straight and looked Gi right in the eye. “However, that's not why I am here.” He turned to Kaito. “I have a job for you. Full training provided. We'll house you and feed you and when you know what you're doing, you'll oversee the local office. What do you say?”

Kaito couldn’t keep the disbelief from his voice. “The local office of what?” Kaito looked at everyone as if he couldn't quite grasp what was going on.

Ichigo put his arm around Kaito's shoulder. “You'll be reuniting families and loved ones. Simple as that. It falls under my jurisdiction as Captain of Squad 14 of the Soul Society. Technically, you'll have a rank of Lieutenant, but only to grant you the authority to deal with any issues that arise in connection with the other squads of the Soul Society.” Byakuya had suggested that idea. Just in case some of the other Captain's and Lieutenants for whatever reason tried to withhold any pertinent information or became obstructive during an investigation, for whatever reason.

“I'll be a Lieutenant?”

“You'll be a whore! You're going nowhere, understand?” Gi turned on Ichigo, his face furious. “This is my house! My property! You can't just come in here and do what you like! He's staying here and doing as he's told!”

Ichigo had Zangetsu pointed at Gi's throat before he had even finished his rant. “You own no one. Every single person in this place is free to leave. You forget, I know who works here.” Ichigo put his sword away and leaned close in to Gi's face. “I may not be able to legally shut this place down, but that doesn't mean what you're doing here is right. I've already started the process for a review of the law.” Ichigo almost snarled, “You're a monster. At least a Hollow can be saved. You?” Ichigo stepped back. “You're filth. And eventually it's all going to catch up to you.” He turned to Asami. “To both of you. This world is changing whether it likes it or not and people like you are going to answer for your crimes.”

Ichigo was done with this man. His vision of returning and torching the brothel had been naive; there had to be something more; something better to replace it. Ichigo was determined to make that change. Even if he had to burn the Soul Society down to the ground... 

_ Do you think you could do it, Ichigo? Tear down the world and remake it? To build something fairer. To bring peace to all in this world. _

_ Ichigo stood in front of Captain Yamamoto; he had told him everything. About Gi. His family. His falling in love with Byakuya. Everything that was tearing at his heart. _

_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He opened his eyes to see Yamamoto staring at him intently. _

_ Yes. _

_ Yamamoto smiled. _

__

“Kaito." Ichigo turned and hugged him. “Listen to me. If you are happy and content here? Then stay. I am not here to ruin anyone's life. But if you're not? Come with me! Take that chance. It might be the worst thing you’ll ever do, but at least you'll have done it for yourself.”

“Go with the Captain, idiot.” Everyone turned to the new voice, the woman standing in the doorway. It was Yuki, half dressed as usual, leaning against the doorframe, shawl wrapped around her and little else. “You know me. I'm staying. For now, anyway. But you should go. Take a chance with this young warrior.” She peered around Gi to get a better look at Ichigo. “He's still in love though. So, don't be building your hopes up on that score.” She smiled at her audience and turned her back on them all. “My regular will be here soon. Better go get looking all demure and innocent.” And with that she was gone again.

Kaito looked at Ichigo and the newest Captain saw the doubt and fear in his eyes. “Do you really think I can do something like this? That I’ll be capable?” Kaito couldn’t help the quick glance over to Gi and Asami before looking back to Ichigo. “That I can be anything… more?” He whispered, afraid.

Ichigo smiled. “Only you can fight for what you want, but yeah, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you could do it. You don’t have to be what others tell you to be. You can really make a difference. You’ll understand more than most what it is people are going through. I think you’ll do great.” 

Kaito couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. “Ok, then yes! I'll come with you, Ruko.” He looked over to Hiroko. “Sorry. It’s going to take a while to get used to calling you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo smiled, happy to hear this good news. “Come on then.” He heard Gi splutter as they pushed past to go out the front door. Ichigo turned to have the last word. “There will be a watch kept on this house and those who work in it. An investigation has already been started on the disappearance of Misuki Hanataro.” Ichigo fought to keep his face from showing how disgusted he was at leaving here like this. Part of him still wanted to slaughter Gi. But another part of him knew that this had to be the way of it. Justice had to be done and seen to be done. “See you soon.”

Orihime was lying on the riverbank, watching the clouds swirl by. It was nice here. Or it would be if the monsters would go away.

She risked a glance over at the large shadow that occupied the other side of the river. Sometimes she could see bright red eyes looking out at her. Foul smells which reminded her of meat gone bad. 

She turned her gaze back to the sky. “At least the screaming has stopped,” she said out loud, trying to find a positive in her situation. 

It was lonely here. She couldn't remember why she had come here; how she had come to be here. So much of her mind was fuzzy and at times, she guessed that maybe it was a good thing she couldn't remember too much. But it also felt like she was forgetting something important; something good.

For some reason she couldn't seem to move too far away from the river. It was nice by the river, but she wished there were somewhere else she could go. At times, she thought she heard her name being whispered but when she looked around her, she would see those eyes glaring at her from the darkness across the water and she would turn her gaze away from it.

She tried not to look too hard in that direction.

“Orihime?”

Startled at hearing her name, she sat up. “Hello? Who is that? Who's there?”

“Orihime?”

She turned to look behind her and smiled at who she saw there. “Uruyu!” Climbing up on to her feet, she ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. “Oh Uruyu!” She buried her face into the crook of his neck, his arms around her holding her tight. “Never let go, Uruyu! Never, never, never!”

She felt him chuckle but when she moved back a little, she saw the tears running down his face. “Uruyu?”

Smiling, Uruyu stroked her cheek. “How many times must you refuse to trust me, Orihime?”

“I trust you, Uruyu.”

He leaned a little forward and kissed her on her nose. As always, she smiled at him, but seemed confused. “I want you to come with me, Orihime.”

“Alright.” She seemed puzzled, but she smiled anyways. “Why wouldn't I?”

“We'll see, hmm?” He pulled out of their hug and reached for her hand. “Are you ready to come home with me?”

“Am I ever! This place is so dull!” She looked over her shoulder. More eyes than ever seemed to be looking at her from the darkness across the river. From somewhere in its depths, she heard a low wail and a demonic howl in response. 

Holding her hand, Uruyu moved towards the water. Orihime stopped. As she had so many times before.

“Please, Orihime. Please. Trust me. If you never trust me again; if you never want to see or speak to me afterwards...” He hung his head in sorrow, unable to look at her. 

Everyone else had tried coming here, to this world of her own making. With Rukia, Orihime could barely see her. With Ichigo he appeared as a terrifying Hollow and no amount of pleading would see Orihime do anything other than run away.

Captain Unahana had explained that Orihime's mind had been tortured for so long that it was now trying to protect her. To keep her safe. Whatever cruelties had been done to her, she no longer trusted anyone. She had been relying on only herself for too long while dealing with unimaginable terrors. Unahana still believed though that Uruyu had the best chance of bringing her out and he had gotten the closest. But she couldn't stay here forever. Her body was slowly dying out in the real world.

“Orihime, please?” he begged, looking up to face her. “Please trust me!”

“Uruyu there are monsters in there! Demons and foul creatures!” She shook her head. “No. We'll be killed!”

Uruyu stepped back from the water and stood directly in front of her. She smiled up at him. “I'm so glad you believe me!”

“Oh, Orihime...” Uruyu suddenly felt angry. Angry at Orihime. “We were just getting to really know each other, don't you remember? I asked you out on a date and we spent the evening sitting on your doorstep, just talking instead! I was coming round to see you that night-” He shook his head, anger flaring higher. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and we haven't even kissed and-" 

Uruyu had had enough. He pulled her to him and kissed her and all the pain and hope and love he had for her seemed to ignite something in them both. She kissed him back and yes, she felt lost, but lost with him now; lost _in_ him and the darkness that waited for her across the river expanded and flooded everywhere, engulfing them both and Orihime never even noticed.

“I definitely saw her eyelid twitch.”

“You said that over an hour ago, Ichigo!”

“That's because I saw it twitch!”

“I can't believe they made you a Captain.”

“Hey! You're not supposed to give cheek to your Captain, Division Lieutenant Kuchiki!

Orihime smiled to herself. “You two. Always bickering.” Her voice sounded strange. Rough. Her throat felt sore and she was finding it difficult to open her eyes. The voices suddenly all stopped talking and with a bit of effort she managed to open her eyes.

Everyone was there. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad. Even Isshin and Karin and Yuzu. She thought she saw that nice lady Captain with the long black hair but when she looked again, she was gone.

“Hey.” She had been going to say more but her throat still hurt.

Orihime suddenly wondered why everyone was standing around her bed. Then she properly took in their faces. Tired. Exhausted. And this wasn't her bed...

“What...”

Rukia spoke first. “You've not been well, Orihime.” Rukia smiled at her, to reassure her. “You're going to be fine now. The worst is over, dear.”

“It's so good to see you awake, Orihime. It really is.” Ichigo reached out and gave her ankle a little squeeze. We've got a lot to tell you. But when you're feeling better, ok?”

“Uruyu?” Orihime saw that he wasn't standing around the bed. 

“I'm here, Orihime.” 

Everyone moved and she saw Uruyu rising out of a chair. 

She tried to sit up and couldn't, she could barely move and with that she felt a wave of panic crash through her.

Gone in an instant when she felt Uruyu take her hand. And suddenly he was there, looking down at her. “You...” She coughed, “Pale.”

“He's barely left your side.” Ichigo piped up. “Chad too, watching over you.”

Chad spoke up. “Uruyu has lived here. Guarding you.”

“You've been here for a while, but you're finally on the mend.” 

Orihime was starting to understand that a lot more had been going on than she would be told tonight. She was especially curious about why Ichigo was wearing a Captain of the Soul Society's clothing. But that could wait. She smiled up at Uruyu and she hoped that he understood.

Uruyu understood perfectly and kissed her before a lot of Doctors and nurses came through the door to her room and shooed everyone out.

Isshin stood in the kitchen. He had everything planned to a T. Karin oversaw stirring and watching; making sure nothing burned, while Yuzu had prepared all the ingredients. His duty was the large roast cooking in the oven as well as moving furniture and sorting out the dinner table.

The doorbell rang.

Orihime stood with Uruyu, smiling happily as Isshin opened the door to greet them. “Come in, come in.” Isshin scratched at the back of his head; a trait it seemed Ichigo had inherited from his father. “You're the first to arrive!”

Uruyu bowed slightly, while Orihime leaned over to place a kiss on Isshin's cheek. She kept a close eye on him these days, now Ichigo no longer lived ‘at home' as she liked to call it. 

“How are you, Isshin? Keeping well?” They both came in, Isshin taking their coats.

“Yes! Busy as always!” He looked over his shoulder. “Orihime? Could you have a word with Karin for me? She told me last night she wants to be a Soul Reaper!”

Orihime already knew this, but just smiled. “She's only 12, Isshin. Plenty of time for her to change her mind.”

At that moment, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Rukia and Renji. Orihime squealed when she saw Rukia and was quickly next to her, giving her a hug. “Oh Rukia! Look at the size of that bump of yours!” Uruyu stood back with Isshin, being joined by Renji who took off his coat and handed it to Isshin.

“Women, am I right?” 

Isshin tried not to laugh at the look of pride on Renji's face. A squeal from the kitchen saw both his daughters pushing past the 3 men to crowd round a very heavily pregnant Rukia. 

Isshin smiled. This was going to be a wonderful night. All he needed now to complete it was Ichigo and Byakuya. 

“Ichigo, are you up?”

Ichigo stretched on the bed, taking a moment to enjoy just how comfortable he felt.

“Are you awake, Ichigo?”

Smiling, Ichigo closed his eyes and pretended to be fast asleep. Soon he felt Byakuya come over to the bed. 

Before he could speak however, Ichigo had grabbed him and got him down onto the bed and was now straddling Byakuya's hips. “Awake and up can mean two different things, B.”

“Would you like me to elaborate exactly what I meant?”

Ichigo leaned down and they kissed and Byakuya felt tempted to give in to it. But... 

“I have never been late in my life, Ichigo Kurosaki and I do not intend to insult my future Father-in-law by doing so now.” Suddenly Byakuya smiled and Ichigo realised he was in trouble. Byakuya had called him by his full name. Always a bad sign. The situation suddenly reversed, Byakuya taking advantage, as he switched their positions, Ichigo pinned underneath him. 

Byakuya had an almost feral look about him as he grinned down at Ichigo.

“I think this is one of the reasons why I find myself falling in love with you more and more every day, B.” Ichigo reached up, his fingers trailing down Byakuya's face. “You always just... amaze me. You are so much more than I ever thought you could be, and I feel so lucky that I’m the one who gets to see all of who you are.”

Byakuya relented and kissed him softly. “You always know what to say. I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki.” Byakuya couldn't help it and he took a moment to just take in the sight that lay under him. “I am going to do such wicked things to you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo countered that remark with a raised eyebrow, wriggling a little under Byakuya's hips. “Oh, you are, are you?” Ichigo smiled up at Byakuya. If anyone had of told him that Byakuya had feelings for him, he would have called that person a liar and laughed at the very idea that the Captain of the 6th Squad even knew what a feeling was. But he had come to know this man inside and out; the pain he had felt at Hisana's death had almost, _almost_ destroyed him.

Yet through that pain he had come to love Ichigo and that said a lot to the once Substitute Soul Reaper from Karakura town. Now Captain of the 14th Squad. It said of days and nights to come; of making love and laughing together; fighting side by side; of getting married soon and loving each other for as long as they possibly could and right here and now, Ichigo knew that what he felt for Byakuya was so wide, so deep and all encompassing, that he would never be able to adequately describe it to anyone.

“I love you too, Byakuya Kuchiki.” 

Byakuya smiled down. Ichigo smiled right back up at him. “What kind of wicked things?” 

Byakuya leaned back down and started to softly kiss up the side of Ichigo's neck until he reached his ear. He kissed him once more, then took Ichigo's earlobe between his teeth, worrying it a little before he whispered in his ear. “You'll find out when we get back from your father's party.”

Byakuya moved his head just a little so he could look directly down at Ichigo, before smirking and moving quickly away, laughing. “Get ready!”

“Hey!” Ichigo smiled as he watched Byakuya get dressed. So much had happened. So much had changed for him and while the path to getting here wouldn't have been the one he would have chosen for himself, he couldn't imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else. 

Smiling, he sat up. Byakuya was rummaging through a drawer looking for something. Ichigo looked down at the simple, plain band he now wore on his finger. It was a promise. A promise of love and devotion. Of respect. A promise of all these things and more.

“Ichigo?” Byakuya had that look on his face that Ichigo knew only too well. “Shall I call a servant to dress you, my love?” Byakuya knew just how much Ichigo hated having servants about the place. Ichigo took it for the threat that it was. 

“I'll get dressed. I'll get dressed!”

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as he got up off the bed. His plans for Byakuya's body put on hold until after the party. Ichigo glanced at his ring again and smiled. It was a promise of home and it filled his heart with more happiness than he thought it was possible to contain.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were two scenes that I decided to not include. So, I am thinking of them now as missing scenes. In the first one, Isshin comes back to the home alone and has to confront the immediate aftermath of what has happened to Ichigo. In the second, Ichigo is upstairs in the brothel and hears what sounds like an attack, and rushes in through an open door to the rescue, only to find its Kiato and a rather too enthusiastic client. Ichigo's interference only... helps out in a way he'd rather not think about. 
> 
> And that is that. I hope you've enjoyed this reworking. I think it's a lot cleaner than the original, but I don't have the heart to take the first one down. It's a crazy world out there at the moment. Please stay safe. x


End file.
